Gone With The Time
by ChemicalKlarolineDrug
Summary: Time-Travel fic. With the help of Bonnie, Caroline goes back in time to see Klaus in...The Trojan War, the 1790s, World War II, and the groovy 80s, where an evil witch is constantly at her heels. Things get complicated when she returns to Mystic Falls; magic and drama gets involved. What happens if neither Caroline nor Klaus remember anything? How will they find each other?
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt of Klaroline fanfic!**

**I don't own anything! **

**xoxo**

* * *

The wind blew on Caroline's face, drying her confused tears. She sighed as she opened a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and dug her spoon into the gooey substance. She swung on her porch chair. She had been thinking about her life for the past 3 hours, staring off into space. The sky had grown darker already, leaving her feeling lonely and empty.

Her phone vibrated, waking Caroline up from the trance she had been in.

She took the phone up to her ears, "Hey, what's up Bonnie?"

"Caroline, I'm starting to worry about you. Don't you remember today was supposed to be girl's night? It's already 8 pm and you're still not here!"

Oh right. Shit. She had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh, yeah.. Erm.. Sorry about that, I'll be right there. Please tell Elena that I'm sorry. I'll bring pizza on my way!" Caroline said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Okay.. Hurry!" Bonnie said, hanging up.

Caroline sighed as she got up from her comfortable position.

She pushed her door opened, the gloomy darkness greeting her. "Mom!?" Caroline yelled into the empty space.

Silence.

"Like always...She's never here," Caroline muttered, running up to her room.

* * *

Caroline knocked on Bonnie's door, "Bonnie! Open the damn door already!" she yelled.

"Sheesh, you're the one who's late, why are you also the one screaming?" Bonnie said jokily, opening the door.

Caroline stepped into the witch's house, setting the box of pizza on the kitchen table.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Caroline asked.

"Well, the usual, you know. Watch chick movies, do each others' nails, eat a year's worth of junk-food, drink alcohol until we pass out?" Elena shrugged, hugging a pillow.

"I am so ready to do that. Things have been so stressful lately, all I want is a day of just...Not caring about anything," Caroline said, trying to look enthusiastic.

The girls changed into their pajamas and went up to Bonnie's room.

The next 3 hours was full of tossing popcorn at each other, painting nails, braiding hairs, and watching a classic Disney movie 'The Beauty and the Beast'.

"I don't know what it is about Disney movies, but they never grow old," Elena said as the movie finished.

"Well, it is a classic love story. I wonder if stories like that really exist in real life," Bonnie shrugged, tossing a popcorn into her mouth.

"But yet I'm stuck in a love-triangle with Damon and Stefan... I'm getting really sick of them being so over-protective and possessive. I'm an independent woman, you know? I also don't like how they keep thinking I can't handle being a vampire! I'm a grown-up now, I can handle things by myself," Elena sighed.

"At least you HAVE guys liking you, Elena. Who do I have?" Bonnie asked.

"You got Jer, Bonnie! He really likes you, you know?" Elena replied.

"I know, but it's still a bit weird for me. I mean, he's your brother...Plus he's a year younger," Bonnie thought.

"Hey. Hey. He likes you, okay? He only talks about you when he comes to visit me."

Bonnie blushed and they both giggled.

Elena looked at Caroline, who was staring off into space, not saying a word.

"Caroline? Is something wrong? This isn't like you. Why aren't you saying a word?" Elena asked, worried.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Caroline said, trying to shake the subject off.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Bonnie replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Come on, Care, we've been with you for years. We know when something is wrong. Tell us," Elena said, putting a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline's eyes started to wet as she broke down.

"I mean-everything's so confusing. Tyler's now on the run from Klaus, god knows what will happen to him? I love him. I can't lose another person I love! " Caroline cried, hugging herself.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay," Bonnie said softly, hugging her crying friend.

"And the worst part is, I don't know how I feel about Klaus! I thought-I thought he would change! I...I thought I actually had something for him, but now this happens. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel anymore."

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other, shocked. They didn't know Caroline would actually fall for someone like Klaus. The psychotic killer who showed no feelings.

"Caroline, why are you falling for Klaus? He's...a killer," Elena asked quietly.

"He made me feel so-different and special. No guy has ever made me feel so alive and special before. I was every guy's second choice; I was always the rebound. Everyone thinks I'm just a shallow, un-stable blonde loser," Caroline replied, sobbing.

"Hey! Nobody thinks of you like that! You're so bright and cheerful, you're smart, you're popular, you're beautiful-" Bonnie started, but Caroline cut her off.

"those things are what I try to be, Bonnie. I feel like I put on a mask now, I can't ever be my true self."

Bonnie and Elena sighed, looking at their blonde friend. Their hearts felt pain, seeing her cry. It was true, what she all said. All the guys were all usually for Elena. Stefan, Damon, Matt...

"But Klaus?"

"I know it's wrong falling for him. It's just-he made me feel different," Caroline said, drying her tears "maybe he's just pretending to fancy me. Maybe there's something behind all of it. I don't know, I feel so confused. If only I knew his true intentions and thoughts, I would reconsider my feelings for him."

Bonnie looked at the window, and then back to her friend. "Caroline, I got an idea, but you I need your permission" Bonnie said. Caroline looked up, confused. "What?"

"I-I was reading some of the grimoires grams left me yesterday, and I found a spell about time travel. I think, maybe if I send you back in time, you can see Klaus...and know his TRUE thoughts of you before he even knew about any of us in Mystic Falls."

"That's a brilliant idea, Bonnie!" Elena agreed, nodding her head.

"Is-is it safe?" Caroline asked, worried.

"Yes. You'll still be a vampire. You can die. So you have to be careful, and try not to change so many things for the future. Don't bond with other people too much. You'll have to leave them eventually, and that will only leave you more heartbroken," Bonnie said, her eyes sparkling. "You will travel to 4 different places, so use your time wisely. You will be there for a month each, but it will only be a day in our time. I'll try to send messages to you through magic, but I don't know if I will succeed. If you need help, always look for a Bennett witch. No other witch, okay?"

"You guys think it'll really work?" Caroline asked, hope lingering in her voice.

"Of course it will! It's a BRILLIANT idea!" Elena said again, throwing a pillow at Caroline's face.

Caroline shot Elena a glare, but her lips soon broke into a smile.

The three girls giggled as they hugged each other, glad that Caroline was finally happy.

After an hour of joking and giggling, the girls finally went to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2: Magic in Troy

**Hey! So..I know it's the same day, but why not update when I already have it written? He-he**

**I don't own anything!**

It was 9 A.M

"Pssst! Guys, seriously. Wake up!" Bonnie said, shaking her two friends awake.

"What? It's only 9 in the morning! It's SATURDAY, Bonnie. Let us sleep a bit more..." Caroline said, drifting off to sleep again.

"No! We have to do the spell. It's better for you to travel in the morning than during the night. It's safer. Now wake up before I dump a cold bucket of water on you," Bonnie said, her hands on her hips.

She clicked her teeth impatiently. "I'm waiting..."

"1"

"2"

"3"

SPLASH

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the two girls shouted at the same time.

"I told you I would dump water on you! What did you think?" Bonnie asked, setting the bucket on the floor.

"Now I'm soaking wet! I can't go like this!" Caroline huffed, pointing at her damp clothes.

"I'll give you exactly 15 minutes to go take a shower, dress up and come back. Starting...NOW!"

* * *

Bonnie closed her eyes as she started muttering Latin words. The little witch sat on the floor, her legs crossed, her hands clasped together. The candles roared with fire. The other two girls stood by Bonnie, hoping everything would be fine.

"There! The spell is done," Bonnie said, breaking the silence after 5 minutes.

"Now what?" Caroline asked, amazed by her friend once again.

"We wait. Let's get some food, I'm starving," Bonnie replied, dragging the two girls down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Is there anything I should know about this spell that you haven't told me yet, Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she sucked on a blood bag. B positive, her favorite. She closed her eyes, admiring the good taste.

"Ermm...Nothing that I can think of... Hmm... Oh wait. Yeah, be careful of-" Bonnie started.

"What?" Caroline asked, waiting for Bonnie's reply. She opened her eyes to find herself in a total different place.

"What the-?" Caroline started, getting up.

She was in a bedroom that she knew wasn't hers. The sheets were very soft. "Silk.." she muttered. She stared out her window; there was no glass or curtain surrounding the window. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a toga-like...Oh god.

Caroline gasped as she realized what time period she traveled back to. "Oh shit, shit, shit."

She started pacing around in her room, not knowing what to do. She had to find Klaus. In a place where she knew no one, Klaus was probably who she had to rely on.

"Are you okay there?" a female voice called out.

"Errr...Yes?" Caroline replied, not sure what to say.

"She forgot my name again," she heard a whisper. So her vampire senses were still there, good. She frowned as the two girls giggled outside of her room.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, poking her head out.

"Nothing, milady!" one of the girls cried, and they both hurried out.

"How did she hear that? I promise you, there's strange about her." Caroline heard. She smirked, shaking her head. Humans.

Then she snapped back into reality. Klaus. She had to find him. Caroline went out of her room and hurried down the stairs.

"Good morning, princess! How are you liking your stay here so far?" a voice asked from behind. There stood a guy with dark brown hair and very, very tan skin.

"And you are-?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrow. Apparently, she was a princess who was visiting.

"Prince of Troy, Hector?" the guy said, confused.

"Hello, prince of Troy, good morning to you too. I wish I could stay and chat, but I have some duties to fulfill," Caroline said and speed walked away.

She remembered Bonnie's warning about trying not to have as much contact with the people here. What was the other warning about? The one she didn't hear? Caroline thought as she walked quickly to god knows where.

A loud gong rang through the castle, causing Caroline to jump a bit in shock.

"AN EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE HALL! AN EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE HALL!" a male voice shook through the hallways. Caroline heard running footsteps. She followed the sounds, which led to a grand room with golden chairs.

"Milady, your chair is over here," the girl (she must be a servant, thought Caroline) she saw before called.

She sat down on the hard chair, wincing at the hard surface. How could the people stand these types of chairs? Caroline thought.

A man with fair blonde hair stood in the center. He held up a scroll, which he read, "As most know, Prince Paris has returned with lady Helen from Sparta a few weeks ago. HOWEVER, this has angered Menelaus and Agamemnon. The Greeks are coming as we speak. They will arrive in what we think is in two days. A war will take place. Beware!" Everyone in the room started panicking and started murmuring.

"Silence!" an old man with a gold-colored toga shouted from the center. He must be the king. Well-duh. The crown on his head, thought Caroline.

"Soldiers, come with me to the meeting room. We must come up with a plan to defend our city. We must protect the men, women, and children of the castle. Others; do not worry. Our walls are tall and strong, no one will be able to enter it. We WILL win the war. Now, everyone! Go back to what you were doing before," the king stated, standing up.

Great. She had come during a war. Thank god she was vampire, or she would probably be killed soon. She quietly hoped none of the soldiers carried wooden stakes.

Caroline stood up and started walking around the castle, looking for Klaus. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't find anything. Two days till the war. She was here for a month. A MONTH. Caroline returned to her room and started pacing around again. She didn't eat or drink. She laid down on her bed, worried, feeling lonely once again.

"Milady?" a voice called from her door.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, annoyed.

"A letter has arrived for you, princess," the girl said, handing Caroline a scroll.

Caroline sent the servant away and un-scrolled the paper.

'Caroline, be careful of other witches. Remember what I told you. Only trust a Bennett witch.'

The letter was short. Bonnie? Caroline thought, confused. How? Was this the message Bonnie was trying to send to her before? She sighed and pulled her covers up as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The War

**I know I probably should be updating these all in one chapter, but I thought that would take out the fun updating.**

**There is Klaus in this *drools*! I just recently watched the movie Troy, so I thought... *faints***

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Rays of light shone through the window, blinding Caroline for a moment. What time was it? She groaned as she got up. She went to what seemed a closet and changed. She now wore a pearl-colored toga. A servant came in later to do her hair. A beautiful pin glistened in her hair. What to do, what to do...Thought Caroline, bored.

She decided to explore the castle while the peace lasted. The castle was in frenzy though, everyone panicking and rushing. Caroline, however, took her time. She looked at the beautiful golden architecture, admiring its beauty. She was in the middle of watching the goldfish swimming in the pond when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around quickly to see a beautiful blonde-haired girl.

"Hello, princess Caroline," the girl greeted.

She was beautiful. Caroline stood there, envying her beauty. She must be Helen. "Hello, princess Helen," Caroline replied.

The two girls stood in silence as they watched a dragonfly sit on the lillies in the pond.

"Are you worried?" Caroline blurted, not thinking. Great. She smacked herself mentally in the head for being so stupid.

"Yes," Helen replied quietly.

Caroline looked up at her, surprised.

Silence again.

"I love both Paris and Menelaus. I don't want to see a war happening just because of me. Innocent blood will be shed. I don't regret coming here though."

Caroline looked at Helen. Some part of her understood what she was saying. It kind of seemed like Elena's love triangle. She loved both of them, but she didn't know what to do.

"Everything will be alright, princess Helen," Caroline said. She didn't know where that came from, but she felt like she had to reassure Helen, who looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Thank you, princess Caroline. But I have to ask you, I apologize if I sound rude, but why aren't you going back to your home? Do you want to stay here to see bloodbath of the soldiers?" Helen asked, surprised.

"No, princess Helen. I too don't know what I must do yet. I need time to think," Caroline replied.

"I hope you will be safe, princess Caroline," Helen said, giving her a sad smile. Caroline smiled back, leaving the two in silence again.

The sun started to set. Caroline felt better after talking to Helen. An unknown weight seemed to have been lifted off from her.

* * *

Caroline was awoken by the sound of a loud gong. She jumped up from her bed. She felt a sudden pain in her throat. She realized she hadn't fed in two days. She had to hunt soon. Caroline got up and changed into a sky-blue dress. She fastened the daylight ring on her finger as she headed outside.

"Princess Caroline, I advise you to stay inside today," a general said as he noticed Caroline in the garden.

Caroline looked at him, confused.

"The war, princess. The Greeks are arriving today," the general said, as if he were explaining something to a baby.

"Oh, yes. Where do I go?" Caroline asked.

"Up to the top of the castle," the general replied. Then he whistled, calling over a little boy.

"Show princess Caroline where to go," the general ordered, bowing to Caroline and left.

Caroline followed the little boy up the stairs and into the top of the castle. She could see everything from there. What a view! Too bad it would soon be filled with innocent deaths. There would be dead bodies. Blood. Oh great, how would she control the bloodlust? She had to feed soon.

* * *

**KLAUS POV**

Klaus was polishing his sword when he a soldier came up to him. "Sir, we are almost to Troy. Apparently, soldier Achilles went a bit early, so king Agamemnon is a bit mad," the soldier said. Klaus shook his head, laughing. Achilles would be a great vampire. His courage and strength never seemed to disappoint him. Too bad he was the son of a god. He didn't want to be tangled in the wraths of a god, so he didn't turn Achilles.

Klaus put his sword back in its place and put on his helmet. His body and armor glistened in the sun. He looked back at the soldier, his eye meeting a scar on his neck. A vampire bite. Blood. The veins in his eyes popped out and his eyes turned gold-black. He led the soldier far away from the others and bit into his neck. He felt great. The relief and pleasure that the blood gave him was amazing. His strength seemed to regain as he compelled the soldier to forget what happened. Klaus cleaned his mouth as he walked to get his shield.

War. The killing. This was everything Klaus enjoyed and loved. Maybe later he could find Trojan soldiers that were alive to suck their blood.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Caroline had forgotten all about Klaus. She only concentrated on what would happen in a few minutes. What was she doing here again?

She saw a soldier blow a giant horn. They must have arrived. An open hand slid next to her. She saw Helen, looking very worried. Caroline took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They both gave each other a small smile.

* * *

**What did you think? **


	4. Chapter 4: Searching the Battlefield

**There are a lot of change of POVs in this chapter. **

**I don't own anything. Sadly *sniffs* 12 days until TVD **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Finally the ship landed on the white sand of Troy. His eyes shined with excitement as the soldiers jumped off, running. His eyes darted to the temple of Apollo, where he saw Achilles' men taking loot. He smirked as he jumped off the boat and ran towards the messy battle.

He took out his sword, and swung at two Trojan soldiers, causing both to drop to the ground, dead. The veins in his eyes popped out once again and his fangs grew. Wait. Now was not the time. Maybe later, but not during the battle, he thought. He grabbed a spear and with one swift throw, he hit a Trojan soldier's heart.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Caroline had been shutting her eyes for 20 minutes. She couldn't block out the sounds of groans and screams no matter how hard she tried. She put a hand up to her nose, trying to cover the smell of blood. She could feel her gums ache in pain and her throat burning. She tried to control herself and opened her eyes. Big mistake. Blood was everywhere. Red liquid was splattered all over the bodies, the floor, and weapons. Everything. She saw the Trojan soldiers fighting bravely, but most of them all died after a few minutes. She couldn't stand it anymore. The view was terrifying and the bloodlust was overwhelming. She let go of Helen's hand and raced to her room.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus glanced up to the castle to smirk at the watchers. He wanted to them to know that the Trojans were weak compared to the Greek soldiers. He recognized the king, Helen, and… a woman he never saw before. She looked like royalty. Her eyes were shut tight. Poor woman. She was too innocent for this bloody war. Then he saw her open her eyes. His jaw dropped when he saw the brief second of the change in her eyes. The popping of veins and fangs. She was a vampire. Well, this was certainly interesting. He smirked as he saw her put a hand over her nose and mouth and leave.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Caroline had been asleep for 5 hours. Thankfully, her thirst had died down a bit. She looked out to window. It was dark; the only thing bright was the moon. Caroline sighed as she got up from her bed and strapped on her sandals. This was going to be a long, hard month, she thought.

Caroline put on a dark cloak with a hood. She carefully hid her golden curls and pulled the hood down to her face, only revealing her mouth. She was planning to go out to the battlefield. She knew it was wrong, but she had to do it. She needed to feed. Caroline didn't want to feed on the villagers, so she decided to look for soldiers who were still alive, but dying.

She tiptoed quietly to the large gate. She compelled the two soldiers that were guarding the gate. "You will allow me to go outside, and will open the door for me when I ask you too. You will not remember anything after that." The two soldiers nodded lazily. Caroline took that as a sign that they were under her compulsion. She stepped out to the large battlefield. She gasped as she saw the dead bodies that were piled on top of each other. She careful went around the bodies, looking for anyone who was alive.

Caroline's eyes moistened with tears when she saw some horses lying on the ground, dead. She hated the evil side of humans. It was because of them that innocent people and animals had to die. She wiped away her tears as she continued her search.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

It was dark. Klaus was still bored. He wanted to kill. He needed blood. Klaus took his sword and decided to go out to the battlefield. Maybe there were some Trojans that were alive he could drain from.

He sneakily went through the drunken soldiers and compelled the guards to be quiet. He stepped out to the field, feeling adrenaline rush through his body again. The tension still remained, and he loved the presence of the dead bodies. He walked forward, examining the faces of the dead bodies.

Klaus had been walking for about 5 minutes when he heard the sound of footsteps. He crouched down, interested. His eyes widened when he saw the beautiful girl with the golden curls he saw before at the castle. He smiled. She was looking for a body to drink from. He cleared his throat loudly. He smirked as he saw the girl stand up straight, positioning herself to fight. Her eyes widened when she saw Klaus stand up.

His jaw dropped a bit. Close-up, this girl was beautiful. She had this light radiating from her despite the dark surroundings. Her blue eyes mesmerized him, until he snapped back and realized what he was doing.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked.

Silence.

"I asked, who are you?" he asked impatiently.

"Caroline Forbes," the girl replied quietly. She had finally found Klaus. She had been planning on what to say, immediately, but her tongue suddenly was clamped shut in her mouth. She panicked inside, her mind growing blank. Damn it, she forgot what to say.

"And what are you doing here, Caroline?" Klaus asked, a side of his mouth slightly going upwards.

"I-I.." Caroline tried to think of a lie. Well, what was the use, she thought. Klaus probably already knows that she is a vampire.

"I was looking for some bodies to drink from," Caroline replied. Klaus nodded. He slowy walked around her, circling her as if she was a prey.

"I hope you are looking for Trojan soldiers," Klaus said.

"Why in the world would I do that? I came here for Greek soldiers," Caroline snapped. Even she was surprised at her own attitude, but she didn't like what Klaus said.

Klaus laughed. This girl was fiesty. "Well, you may not know, love, but I am one of the most oldest, dangerous vampires in the world. Now, sweet heart, if I were you, I would listen to an original," Klaus said, his voice growing dangerously soft.

Caroline scoffed. He was surprised at how she reacted. It was as if she already knew what Klaus was. "Well, Mr. Original vampire. I know what you are capable of. However, I would rather NOT drink instead, then. Now, good-bye," Caroline said, turning around.

"Now, now, where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he vamp-sped up to face her. Caroline's eyes widened. No-he wouldn't. The next thing she knew, the whole world went black.


	5. Chapter 5: Love, Actually

**I got so many views in just one day! 600+ Views!? Thanks guys~ Thank you Princess Aziza and Lacy-Jane for leaving a review~ **

**They are like the fuel to passion to write. **

**1 Day and another update? Yes!**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

Caroline woke up to find herself on a comfy fur rug. Her dress was dirty with patches of dirt on it. Her hair was a bit messed, but her looks were what she least cared about at the moment. She looked around frantically. Then she realized something. Of course. Klaus didn't have feelings for Caroline yet. She remembered why she was here in the first place. It was to get to know Klaus's true feelings about her. He didn't know her yet.

Caroline was busy trying to scrape off the dirt (how did it get there? she thought) on her dress when she heard someone entering the tent. She looked up quickly, only to clasp her hand to her eyes and blush furiously. Klaus was there, shirtless. The only thing he had on was a white silky towle to hide the bottom half of his body.

Klaus smirked when he saw Caroline's bright pink face. It was cute.

"Are you going to take a shower, love? Your dress is bit dirty," Klaus asked.

"No way in hell am I going to take a shower here. Don't you dare think I will get naked so you can goggle your eyes at me," she snapped.

That only caused Klaus to grin wider.

"Well, that's too bad. I was looking forward to taking a shower with you," Klaus replied, leaving a very pink Caroline to cover her face.

* * *

Caroline spent the entire day in the tent, thinking about things she was planning to do. Would she escape? How would she try to get to know Klaus? What should she do? A million questions went through her brain. She picked a piece of grap from the bowl of fruit that was next to her. She was getting a bit bored. She noticed a piece of scroll paper in the corner. Hmmm...she thought. She stood up and walked to pick up the paper. She gasped. It was a drawing of a beautiful horse. Then she remembered the night of the Founders Ball, where he had shown Caroline the beautiful artwork he did.

Caroline was in the middle of living through the flashback in her head when she heard Klaus come inside the tent. It was nighttime, she thought. Klaus came in, blood splattered on his armor. His body glistened in sweat. A smile crept up his face when he saw Caroline.

Caroline couldn't help but smile, too. She liked this side of Klaus. Even though he was a crazy, psychotic murderer, there were times when he would change completely in one second. She quickly hid the smile by turning around to face the other way. She heard the flaps of the tent again. He was gone. Caroline sighed. They both didn't know eachother much, yet. There was barely any progress. She sat back down on the fur carpet and started picking out grapes again.

* * *

Caroline woke up to find only complete darkness. It must be midnight, she thought. She saw Klaus sleeping peacefully on the bed. Bleh, she thought. He was sleeping on a bed, and she was still on the-then she looked down to see where she was. She remembered being on the floor, but she was on another bed. Confused, she got up and decided to take a walk outside. She carefully tiptoed outside. She had never really seen the beach before. It was beautiful, especially at night. She sat down on the sand, closing her eyes. Caroline listened to the calm crash of the repeating waves.

"I thought you left," a growling sound woke her up from the trance.

Caroline opened her eyes to see Klaus standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, taking a seat next to Caroline.

"I was looking at the sea...it's beautiful," Caroline replied, trying not to make eye contact with Klaus. She knew she had to try to get to know him, but it was hard. She was still confused with her feelings, she she was weirdly feeling shy.

"Well, if you sail on it for a few months only with stale food, no showers, and smell of barf, the sea is pretty horrible," Klaus replied. Caroline scowled. Way to ruin the mood, Klaus, she thought. He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Hmph, well I've never really seen the sea before, so this is pretty special for me," she snapped.

"Never seen the sea? Where HAVE you been?" Klaus asked, shaking his head. The world was so large and beautiful, it would be impossible for someone to NOT see the ocean.

"I've ever actually been anywhere," Caroline replied, looking down. With her mother being busy all the time and dealing with vampire-troubles, she had nowhere to go. She was just a lonely girl stuck in a small town.

"Well, maybe after the war I can take you," Klaus said, looking into her eyes "I can take you to see the world." Caroline's eyes widened at that. That's what he said during the night at the ball. She smiled a little at the thought. Then, she sighed.

"I don't think I'll stay long enough for that..." Caroline shrugged. "Sweetheart, we are immortal. We can stay long enough for anything," Klaus said.

"I-" Caroline stopped. She couldn't say she was from the future. She would sound like a crazy person.

"Maybe I will," she said instead, giving him a smile.

* * *

How many days have passed since she was here? Caroline panicked. She had lost track of the days. For sure it hadn't been a month, but she had been here for quite a long time. Two weeks, she thought. Caroline smiled; it had been about two weeks. They had made progress. Klaus spent most of the day fighting in the war. Caroline spent most of her day secretly sneaking out to take a shower or petting the horses. Then, during the night, they both talked for hours. They talked about their life, goals, dreams, and interests. Caroline was glad they were getting to know each other. She was surprised by the soft, almost human side that Klaus had.

"Tell me about your family, Caroline," Klaus said.

Carolien looked down, not sure how she would answer this. Not only was this an uncomfortable topic for her, but how would she explain that her mother was a sheriff? Do sheriffs even exist during this time, she thought.

"Only if you want to," Klaus said quickly, noticing Caroline's sad face. Caroline smiled slightly of Klaus's actions. She shook her head.

"No, it's okay. My mom...she works; all day and all night. I rarely see her. As for my dad, he died. He used to hate me for being a vampire," Caroline said.

"I'm sure he wasn't worse than my dad," Klaus said, his eyes darkening a bit, "my dad is always trying to hunt us down and kill us."

Silence.

"What about your siblings?" Klaus asked.

"I don't have any. Even though I have really close friends that I consider to be my siblings. Elena and Bonnie. Without them, I would be lonelier than I already am." Caroline shrugged, suddenly realizing how much she missed her two friends.

"You?"

"I got too many siblings," Klaus chuckeled. "Elijah, Finn, Kol, Hendrick...Rebekah."

"How are they like?" Caroline asked, even though she already knew the answer. Elijah was a noble, honest person. Kol was casanova-jerk. Finn hated vampires so much he even sacrificed himself to kill his own siblings. Rebekah was a blonde bitch that tried to compete with Caroline on everything, trying to ruin her life. Hendrick? She straightened a bit, interested.

Klaus started explaining about his family. Then when he got to Hendrick, his face darkened a bit.

"Hendrick...Died when we were still humans. He was in an accident; werewolves killed him. He was my favorite brother. I miss him," Klaus said looking down.

Caroline nodded, looking down. She knew how it felt to have someone close to be taken away by death.

Silence gulped them, bringing forward a weird electric tension.

Klaus looked around awkwardly, not knowing where to look or what to say. He never felt ... so understood and open to anyone. It was weird for him. Klaus looked up, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Irritated, he snapped,

"It's getting late, it's not normal for a lady to be up at this hour."

Then he stormed into the tent, leaving a confused Caroline to sit alone on the sand. Funny, she thought. She was usually the one who pushed Klaus away. She grumbled as she got up and shook the sand from her already dirty dress.

Flashback:

She was in Damon's bedroom. Her eyes widened as his eyes turned dark and his fangs grew. She screamed, only to have her mouth clasped shut by a strong, forceful hand. Caroline squirmed, trying to escape. Damon's dark eyes met Caroline's scared, blue eyes.

"Be quiet. Don't scream, or we'll have to go through the hard way," Damon said dangerously.

Caroline nodded, tears threatening to fall down.

Damon chuckeled slightly, then his fangs bit down on Caroline's soft neck.

Caroline wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

Only one word came to mind. Help.

No one came.

Why would anyone? No one cares for me, she thought.

*Back to scene

Klaus watched as Caroline squirmed in her sleep.

"Help," she muttered.

He looked curiously at the beautiful blonde girl that lay on the other bed. Little drops of tears were running down her cheek. He walked to where Caroline lay.

"Caroline, it's me. Klaus. It's okay, you're safe," Klaus said, putting an arm around her. Caroline's eyes burst open and their eyes locked together. She searched his eyes and found safety and worry.

"Do you want to talk about it, love?" Klaus asked quietly.

Caroline snapped back into reality. "No." This was something very personal. She didn't even tell Elena and Bonnie about this, why would she tell Klaus?

"Suite yourself," Klaus said angrily, walking back to his bed.

They both lay silently in the darkness for a moment. Caroline took a deep breath. "I was having a nightmare. Well, a flashback to be more precise."

Klaus looked at her, slightly surprised.

"There was this guy... He kind of used me as a personal blood bag. At first I actually thought he cared, but like always, I'm the second choice," Caroline laughed bitterly.

"A princess as beautiful as you? Impossible," Klaus said, coloring Caroline's face with bright red. Thank god he can't see through this darkness, she thought.

"You'd be surprised on how many times i've been the second choice," she said quietly.

' You would always be my first choice ' Klaus thought in his head. He didn't want to admit that out loud, though. He just looked at Caroline, who was still shaking a bit from the nightmare.

"If you are frightened, would you want to sleep next to me tonight?" Klaus asked, patting the space next to him.

Caroline hesitated. What was she thinking? She wasn't supposed to hesitate. This a monster who was going to kill Tyler. She didn't answer and turned her back to him.

Klaus sighed as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Caroline shut her eyes again, only to find Damon smirking and creeping towards her. She woke up and rushed to Klaus's side. No one would know, one night wouldn't hurt, she thought.

Klaus smiled slightly as he felt a warm presence snuggle next to him. He turned around and put a strong arm around her. Was he always this muscle-y? Caroline quickly shook the weird thoughts away and tried to sleep.

* * *

Two days had passed since that night, but Caroline still snuggled next to Klaus when it was dark. Weirdly, he made her feel safe and secure.

"I'm not going out to fight tomorrow, Caroline. Maybe we could spend the day together, Klaus said as they lay on the bed.

"Really? What would we do?" Caroline asked, excited.

Klaus chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Well, I could show you the base camps around. It is dangerous for a lady to roam around there alone," Klaus suggested.

"Sure. I've always wanted to see handsome, young, muscle-y men walking around the camps," Caroline teased, causing Klaus to scowl a bit.

Ever since that night, both seemed to have grown closer in a way. An empty, lonely hole that was usually in Caroline's heart seemed to close whenever she was with Klaus.

* * *

"This is where we take showers after we come back from the war," Klaus said, pointing at buckets that lay on the floor.

Caroline nodded; she occasionally came here secretly when no one was around. She still didn't like the fact that a bucket of water was considered to be a shower. She would really die for a nice hot bubble bath.

She was thinking about bubbles when Klaus pointed at a tent that stood a bit isolated from the others. "That's where the witch stays," Klaus said.

A witch? Caroline thought, curious.

"A Bennett witch?" Caroline blurted out. Klaus looked at her, surprised.

"No, but how do you know about Bennett witches?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh, I have a friend who is friends with a Bennett witch," Caroline lied. Well, it was technically true. Elena was Bonnie's friend.

Klaus nodded, still a bit suspicious, but he let it drop.

"He is actually a witch that doesn't come from a family of witches, unlike the Bennetts. No one actually knows how Acaeus became a witch. They just know that he is a very powerful one."

On que, a tall, dark-haired man came out of the isolated tent.

"Acaeus!" Klaus called. He felt Caroline tense a bit next to him. He put his arm around her waist, protectively.

Acaeus walked over to the two, grinning. However, his smile fell when he saw Caroline. Their eyes locked for a brief second. Caroline shivered as an electrical feeling went through her.

"Who is this beautiful lady?" Acaeus asked.

"This is princess Caroline. She is also a vampire," Klaus replied simply.

Acaeus nodded. "I noticed. So Caroline, what do you think of this place? It's bad compared to the castles in...? Which city did you say you were from?" Acaeus asked.

Caroline gulped. It was as if Acaeus knew she was from the future. He saw right through her.

"Not really. I like it here better, there's more freedom," Caroline replied bravely, not wanting to look weak.

"Aha." Acaeus nodded, stroking his chin. "Well, I wish I can stay and chat, but I have some issues to take care of at the moment. Now, if you excuse me," Acaeus said, leaving the two vampires.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. He doesn't like to talk to anyone," Klaus said, smirking.

Caroline put on a fake smile, but her mind was somewhere else. She remembered Bonnie's warning. Be careful of other witches that aren't Bennetts.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Leave a review please~ ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Hocus Pocus

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I left a small note at the bottom of the page~ **

**I hope i'm updating fast enough! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! I plan to make longer updates, from now on.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

A thunderbolt crashed down on the beach, causing Caroline to jolt up from the bed. It was midnight. Or at least that's what it looked like. She looked around in the tent to see a peaceful, almost human-like Klaus. She giggled when she heard something suspicious that sounded like a snore.

Snap.

Caroline's head spun quickly to see where the sound had come from. There was nothing there. Whew, she thought. Caroline got up and opened the flap of the tent. She needed some air.

* * *

She sat down on the pearly white sand and started to draw circles. How many days had passed? A week? Two weeks? Time had flown by so quickly. She didn't want to leave. She liked the presence of the ocean; she liked spending time with Klaus, and especially liked how his muscle-y body glistened with sweat after he came back from the war. She laughed quietly at the thought.

Snap

Caroline's head spun around again to see where the sound came from. Nothing again. 'I'm too paranoid' Caroline thought.

"Awake at this hour?" a voice said behind her, causing her to jump slightly.

"I was going to talk to you sooner or later," Acaeus said, taking a seat next to Caroline. Gulp.

"And-why-why is that?" Caroline asked, a bit stutering. Darn. She didn't want to sound flustered or nervous. She put on her brave face.

"Isn't it obvious? You're from the future." Caroline said nothing. She was hoping Klaus was not awake to hear this.

"A Bennett witch sent you," Acaeus continued.

"I don't want to sound too forward, Caroline, but I think it's time you left," Acaeus said when Caroline didn't reply again.

"What?"

"You're the anchor of Klaus," Acaeus said, his eyes darkening a bit.

"Wh-what? What do you mean, I'm his anchor?" What was he talking about? How was she an anchor?

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, Caroline. You... Your love; your care is what brings Klaus down from what he truly is," Acaeus said.

Love? Did she love him?

"I need Klaus for my spell to become the most powerful witch in the world, Caroline. I am warning you, go back to where you came from. Stop trying to get to Klaus. He is a monster, don't you understand?" Acaeus asked, standing up. His voice sounded threatening, which scared Caroline. She backed away slowly.

"Why do you need Klaus?"

"No need to go into the details," he replied simply, taking a step towards Caroline.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Caroline said quietly.

"No. Well, technically, it might kill him. I just need to drain his powers," Acaeus said.

Why wasn't Klaus waking up? Caroline looked frantically at the tent. Acaeus followed her gaze. He laughed realizing what she was thinking,

"He can't hear us. I cast a spell on him, he's in a very deep sleep."

She put on her brave face again. Her throat felt dry, but she couldn't look weak.

"Too bad, Acaeus. I'm going to stay with Klaus no matter what. I'm going to help lead him to the right path," Caroline declared. She couldn't let Klaus die. That would kill everyone she cared for. Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Abby... She felt like a hole pierced through her heart when she thought of Klaus dying.

She thought she would be alone again.

"I really didn't want to do this to you Caroline, but I'm going to have to kill you then," Acaeus said, shaking his head.

Caroline tried to vamp speed away, but banged her head against an invisible barrier instead.

"I have been around for many years, Caroline. I'm not stupid," Acaeus laughed.

"What's going on here?" a voice called.

Caroline and Acaeus spun around.

Menelaus stood there, his face suspicious and confused.

Thank god, Caroline sighed in relief. She felt safe. Acaeus growled angrily when he saw some soldiers getting up to stretch.

Acaeus scowled as he stormed away to his tent. He turned around briefly only to shoot a deathly-warning glare at Caroline.

Caroline quickly looked down from his gaze and raced to the tent.

* * *

Klaus was just waking up when she came in.

"Why were you outside?" Klaus asked, stretching.

Caroline looked down, trying not to concentrate on the rippling muscles of his arms.

"Nothing, I just wanted some fresh air, that's all. Good luck today," Caroline said quickly.

Klaus smirked. "I don't need luck, love. I don't die."

"Oh stop it, you. Stop trying to be the alpha male," Caroline teased, putting on a smile.

"I am the alpha male, sweetheart," Klaus laughed, grabbing his helmet.

Klaus leaned in, his lips brushing Caroline's cheek.

Klaus smirked when he heard her heartbeat skip a beat, "Have fun, Caroline," he whispered. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left.

Caroline felt her legs wobble. She slumped down on the bed, grinning like a little child. She started daydreaming when she snapped back into reality. What would she do about that with, Acaeus? Caroline paced around the room, a frown plastered on her face. She couldn't lose Klaus.

The next thing she knew, the whole world went black again.

* * *

Caroline found herself back at Bonnie's house.

"Care?! Care? Is that you?" Bonnie asked, running down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's me," Caroline said, rubbing her forehead. She had banged her head against the table.

"How was it? I saw that you traveled to the Trojan war," Bonnie said.

"Let's just say that there were a lot of handsome, fit men," Caroline sniggered.

Bonnie giggled, a bit envious.

"What did you find out about Klaus?" she asked.

"To be honest, I think we got a bit closer. I'm still confused, though. I think we just need more time," Caroline replied.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, I agree. You guys can take your time."

Caroline hugged Bonnie. "Bonnie, I thought you hated vampires. Why are you agreeing with this?"

Bonnie looked into Caroline's eyes. "Caroline, you seem to bring out the humanity in Klaus. You are like a bright ball of light in the darkness. I don't like Klaus, but if this is what helps him to stop killing people, I am willing to do anything."

That sounded familiar. Caroline remembered the important news she had.

"Right! Bonnie, there was this witch, Acaeus. He tried to kill me. He said he wanted to drain Klaus's power to become the strongest witch in the world," Caroline said.

"Care! I told you to be careful of witches that isn't a Bennett!" Bonnie said, shocked.

"I was! He was just there at the camp. What could I do?" Caroline shrugged, biting her lip.

Bonnie nodded, looking worried. "Don't worry, Caroline. I'll try to come up with something. I'm going to go back to where the dead witches are. They might be able to help."

"Thanks, Bonnie," Caroline said, hugging her friend again.

* * *

Caroline was humming. She was glad she could finally take a nice, hot, bubble bath. She played around with the bubbles, grinning. Then she realized something. She never got to say goodbye to Klaus. She bit her lip, worried. Would Klaus remember anything? Caroline sighed as she got up from the tub. She tightened her bathrobe and dialed Bonnie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie, it's Caroline. I got a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What happens to Klaus once I leave? Will he remember anything?" Caroline asked.

"Well, he won't. He will still have the memories, but they have to be triggered by something. I don't know what it is yet, though."

"Do you think Acaeus might have done something to Klaus?" worry filled her voice.

"Like a memory spell or something?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Don't worry, Care. Even if lets say Acaeus put a spell on Klaus to forget you, the memories you guys shared is still in his subconscious mind. Like I said, you have to trigger it, though."

"Okay, thanks Bonnie. Good night!" Caroline said, ending the call.

Hmm... A trigger, thought Caroline. She changed into a large t-shirt and a pair of short pants. She would think about it the next day.

* * *

'Why does my bed feel...crunchy?' Caroline thought, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and stretched, finally opening her eyes. A small yelp escaped her throat when she took in the scenery that surrounded her.

Caroline was lying on the ground, against a tree. She wiped her dirt-filled hands against her shorts and picked out the leaves that hung onto her wild, blonde hair.

I must have traveled back in time again... But what time period is this? The last time she traveled, she realized quickly, but the woods did not help. She was still wearing her pajamas and her fuzzy, pink bunny slippers. She tried to comb out the twines in her hair and failed miserably.

Suddenly, she found herself pressed against a tree.

"Who are you?" yelled a man's voice, his hands on her throat.

Caroline tried to claw at his hands, squeezing her eyes shut. Normally, she didn't have to breathe, but this man's grasp had a way of taking out all the air in her lungs.

"Answer me!" the man yelled, again.

"If you let go of my throat, I would!" Caroline shot back.

The grip on her throat loosened a bit. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of brown, familiar eyes. Kol?

She only had a moment to think when she heard another voice approach behind them.

"What's going on, Kol?"

Elijah?

"I found a pretty, blonde girl stranded in the woods, nothing special," Kol said, shrugging. He grinned like a child, earning a raised eyebrow from Caroline. Where was the angry man that nearly tore out her vocal cords?

Both original brothers scanned Caroline's body, making her feel uncomfortable.

Elijah, sensing her uncomfortableness quickly looked into her eyes.

"We don't know who you are, but seeing that you don't look like you come from our town, our family would be glad to take you in as a guest," Elijah said, bowing.

"Really?" Kol asked, excited. Except for Rebekah, he didn't have any female presence around him.

Elijah nodded, handing his hand out to Caroline, who took it gracefully.

The next thing she knew, they vamp sped away.

* * *

After two minutes, Caroline arrived in front of a gigantic, beautiful, grand mansion. A gasp escaped her lips.

"This is where you guys live?" Carolin asked, impressed.

"No, this is where we keep our dragons," Kol said, sarcastically.

"Really?"

"NO."

Elijah chuckeled as Kol poked a pouting Caroline.

"Welcome to our home. Yes, this is where we live. Well, at least for now, it is," Elijah said as he lead Caroline into the palace-like mansion.

The inside was greater than the outside view. It wasn't anything fancy like marble or gold, but the wooden antiques, old paintings, and beautiful paintings was what took Caroline's breath away.

"It's not much, but we hope you feel comfortable here. Upstairs is where your room will be, lady- I'm sorry, but I never caught your name. What is it?" Elijah asked.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"Lady Caroline. Henry here will show you the way," Elijah continued, giving a small kiss on Caroline's knuckeles, making her blush a bit.

Then Elijah disappeared into another room, leaving Caroline with Kol and Henry.

Henry started to head for the stairs. Caroline followed right behind him, and so did Kol.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked, rolling her eyes.

Kol looked a bit surprised. "You're so different from the other ladies, Caroline. You have a fire inside of you. Feisty, I like it." Kol grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Caroline rolled her eyes again and gave him a small push. She quickly followed Henry, leaving a very happy Kol behind.

* * *

Caroline was led into a beautiful, yellow room, full of light. She loved it instantly. She rushed to the window, grinning when she saw that it had a beautiful view of the lake. She might maybe go for a swim later, she thought. She really hoped there were showers at this time...Whenever this time period was.

Would she be able to find Klaus this time? Caroline wandered around her room, lost in thoughts.

Henry gave a small cough, causing Caroline to turn around.

"You may want to change out of that ... attire. Lord Klaus will be arriving soon and he is bringing a guest. He won't be happy to see a ... girl dressed like a peasant appearing in front of him," Henry said, smirking.

Caroline growled angrily. How dare he speak to her like that?

"Is this how you were taught to treat a guest?" Caroline snapped.

"A peasant like you? The only reason Lord Kol and Elijah are treating you nicely is probably just to be pleasured later," Henry sneered.

Next thing she knew, Henry was crumpled on the floor, his neck twisted in an unnatural way. Rebekah stood at the doorway.

"I've always hated Henry. Good riddance," Rebekah smirked.

Caroline gasped. "Even if his words were rude and acidic doesn't mean he deserves death!"

Rebekah snorted. "I can do whatever I want to do in this house. Do you have a problem with that?" her eyes lowered.

Not wanting to challenge a thousand year original, Caroline just shook her head and looked at the floor. She also knew how bitchy Rebekah could be when her bitch mode was fully activated.

A moment later, they heard people rushing out.

"Nik must be here," Rebekah said. She looked up and down at Caroline before she smirked and sped away. Caroline was left standing alone, confused and a bit embarrassed. Then she noticed her attire. She smacked her forehead when she realized she was still in her shirt and pajamas. This must look really strange and weird. Everyone here was wearing formal attire like corsets and long pantalons.

"Well, aren't you coming? Don't just stand there," Rebekah said, reappearing again by the door, startling Caroline. Caroline nodded, forgetting about her clothes.

* * *

Caroline stood by Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah by the gate. The servants that stood on the other side were looking at the floor, their eyes full of fear. Caroline noticed that all of them had a mark on their arms and neck. She cringed a bit at the thought. Poor kids. They looked too young to be doing this work. Maybe she would help one of them escape later.

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a carriage approaching. Her heart sped up a bit.

The carriage door creaked open, and a young girl stepped out. She was pale, beautiful, almost perfect. Her brown curls fell perfectly on her shoulders, the rest falling behind her back. She was wearing a crimson colored dress that moved elegantly along with her steps. Caroline saw Elijah and Kol give a quick kiss on the girl's knuckles and Rebekah just scoffing at her. Caroline grinned slightly at Rebekah's reaction. She must hate that girl. The girl with brown curls stopped in front of Caroline. She looked amused with Caroline's attire.

"And who may this... lovely girl be?" the girl asked, her voice melodic.

"This here is Lady Caroline. We found her in the woods a bit earlier. She was a vampire, we didn't want to leave her behind. You know how wolves the love to hang around in this area," Kol replied.

The girl smirked.

"She is...fascinating," the girl said, her eyes meeting Caroline's blue. Caroline quickly snapped her eyes away. Woah, the dark brown eyes seemed to pierce right through Caroline's. Carolin was looking at the ground, pretending to look interested in her bunny slippers when she heard his voice.

"Hello, Elijah. Kol. Rebekah. It's so good to be back home again."

"Yes, it's good to have you back, Nik. Family above all, right? It's been so long though, 3 months is too much to bear," Rebekah said.

"I missed you too, little sister. I was busy handling tasks. Yes, family above all. Unfortunately, I will have to be going away in about another month," Klaus replied.

"To do what?" Rebekah blurted out, whining.

Klaus' eyes darkened a bit as he shot a warning glare at Rebekah. Guiltily, Rebekah apologized and shut up.

Caroline gulped and shut her eyes when she saw him getting closer.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

It was good to be home. He had spent the last 3 months trying to find witches to help him break the curse. Unfortunately, none satisfied him. He ended up snapping their necks or taking their hearts. He sighed as he realized there was only one witch that could truly help him become the most powerful living creature existing on the planet. Acaeus. Unfortunately, he had lost contact with him after the Trojan war. For almost 300 years, Klaus was searching for a witch who was as powerful as Acaeus, but found none. He decided to forget about all this for a moment. He had to concentrate on the ball he was going to throw in a few days. He had invited all vampires he knew, telling to bring witches they knew along with them. He hoped Acaeus would show up.

Klaus looked back up at the mansion, his stress and worries gone for a moment. He grinned slightly, looking forward to resting for a few days, going horseback riding, roaming around the beautiful fruit tree yard, or maybe even going for a swim in the lake. His eyes scanned the area in front of him. Then, his eyes met an unfamiliar pair.

Klaus walked up to the strange girl that stood next to his family. He suppressed a smile when he saw her wild, blonde hair thrown in all directions. He tore his eyes away from her milky-white skin which reavealed a lot of her skin (compared to the other ladies in this country). His eyes met her eyes again, and he gasped slightly when he felt the magical force tried to pull him inside the deep, blue eyes.

"Klaus? Aren't you coming in?" Rachel asked, standing by the door. He had picked up Rachel during his trip. She was simply a plaything for Klaus. Yet, the poor girl thought Klaus actually had feelings for her. Klaus shook his head, smirking.

"I'm coming," Klaus called, his eyes looking back at Caroline one last time. She was looking at the ground again, a bright pink color in her cheeks. He grinned before he went to follow Rachel.

* * *

Caroline had washed up and changed into a corset and a long, blue dress after a few hours. She was glad she could wash her hair and change into clothes that blended in. Caroline started making a bun with her hair when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and Kol stuck his head in, smiling devilishly.

"Are you busy, lady Caroline?" Kol asked.

"Not really. I was just freshening up," Caroline replied.

"Really? Then you are free now, right?" Kol asked.

Caroline smiled, nodding. She liked this Kol better than the one in the future. This Kol was less... like a casanova. He was almost-kind, sweet, and a bit innocent. It was cute.

"I thought you might be a little hungry. I thought we should go on a picnic," Kol said, holding up a basket full of fruits and bread.

"I'm starving! I would love to go on a picnic!" Caroline said, excited, nearly jumping up and down. She felt like she was in an old movie, where they went on picnics by the lake.

"Starving? Did they starve you, where you came from?" Kol asked, surprised.

"Hahahaha, no. It was just an expression. Never mind that, now," Caroline said as she rushed Kol out.

She giggled as she saw a confused, yet excited Kol took Caroline's hand and rushed out to the open yard.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus was sitting in an apple tree when he heard Caroline and Kol come over. He smirked and took a bite of the apple. He felt a pang of jealousy, which he soon quickly tried to shake away. There was something about Caroline that made him take interest in her. Not only was she stunning, there was something about her that was familiar. Her light, brightness was familiar. And her eyes... There was something about her eyes. He could look into them for the whole day and still not be bored.

He watched as Kol set up a blanket on the grass. Klaus looked away, scowling when he saw Kol put a piece of strawberry inside of Caroline's mouth. He tossed the core of the apple away on the ground, angrily. Klaus saw Kol's eyes briefly flash to where Klaus was. Klaus growled angrily. Kol knew that Klaus was here. He was just simply enjoying watching Klaus watching in interest and envy. Klaus looked away, pretending to be busy and not curious.

After 30 minutes...

Klaus had been listening carefully to the discussion Kol and Caroline were having.

"Where do you come from, lady Caroline?"

"Oh, i'm from another town. Far from here. It's quite small, you won't recognize the name," Caroline replied. She seemed to uncomfortable with this subject.

"If it's far from here, I probably don't know it. I don't leave the mansion a lot. I only leave occasionally to go visit the town," Kol replied.

Liar, thought Klaus. He would see Kol leave almost every other day to go flirt and play with the women in town.

"So, Caroline, how old are you?"

"I'm 17 years old," Caroline replied.

That was pretty young. Not much different from me... Well, except for the fact that I'm a thousand years old, thought Klaus unconciously. What was he thinking? Klaus mentally slapped himself. What was wrong with him?

"Do you like being a vampire, Caroline?" Kol asked.

Caroline scrunched her nose in a cute way, which made Klaus grin.

"To be honest, no. It makes me feel like a horrible monster, not that I already am one. I hate drinking from innocent people," Caroline said.

Her answer surprised Klaus. He had only met one other person who hate being a vampire, Finn. He was a weakling. He probably would even drive a stake through his own heart to stop being a vampire. Still, this female vampire thought she was a terrible monster. Most humans would have died to become a vampire.

"Really? How do you feed then?"

"I drink from a bag. I try not to do things that vampires do, like using compulsion. It makes me feel more like a human."

That surprised Klaus, too. A vampire wanting to be a human? A weak human?

"Now, enough about me. What about you, Kol?" Caroline asked.

The next ten minutes were spent with Kol talking about himself. Boring, thought Klaus. He rolled his eyes impatiently. He chuckeled quietly as Kol kept lying to Caroline about himself, making him sound all nice and wonderful. Caroline nodded at all times, but her eyes seemed to be humoured. As if she knew who Kol truly was.

Klaus sat up a bit when he saw Kol stand up.

"Caroline, can you wait here for about five minutes? I forgot I had to talk to Rebekah," Kol said.

"Sure, take your time!" Caroline replied, slightly waving her hand.

Kol was gone in less than a second. Klaus saw Caroline stand up and straighten her blue dress.

"This corset is too tight. How do women even breathe in this thing?" he heard Caroline mutter under her breath. He chuckeled.

His heart sped up a bit when he saw Caroline head over to where he was. He hoped the leaves of the apple tree could hide him. He hung tightly on the branch and held in his breath as Caroline entered the pathway of trees. His eyes widened when he saw her hike her dress up to her knees and climb up the tree that was across him. He watched, fascinated as she made her way to the top. She took a pear from the tree and wiped it on her skirt. Then, she took a bite.

Mmmm... Klaus thought as he saw a drop of juice dripple down her chin and onto her neck. He started fantisizing things when he realized what he was doing. He quickly tried to shake the thoughts away. He slipped slightly, causing a twig to snap and fall onto the floor. Great, he thought as he saw Caroline's head snap up and look around, frantically. He saw the pear leave her small hands and her jaw drop slightly when her eyes met Klaus. Klaus pretended to look around, a bit embarrassed. Great. Just great.

* * *

**HotHybridSex told me that Klaus did not exist during the Trojan war. I am now blushing from embarrassment. I apologize if I confused anyone, but I think it's a bit too late to change it now. I feel like I'm so careless on the culture during that time period, so please feel free to tell me!  
**

**Edit: DisappearingHybrid said "the Trojan War was in 1194–1184 BC and Klaus was born during sometime between 0800-1200" so he could've been alive :) Thanks for pointing that out! *throws cookie***

**Thank you Mamouti , Lacy-Jane and Justine for your support, I'll try to update quicker + longer. **


	7. Chapter 7: Fluffy Love

**I am sorry for that my updates are getting slower. School started and my teachers decided that this is the perfect moment to torture us, students with more projects and assignments. Here it is, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. I just made up the characters Acaeus and Rachel (and possible future characters) to fit this storyline**

* * *

Caroline had spent most of her evening talking to Kol. Surprisingly, she had actually enjoyed it. It felt good to get to know more about Klaus' family and have a picnic by the lake. When Kol left to talk to Rebekah, Caroline decided to climb up one of the fruit trees she had admired ever since she saw them. She carefully made sure no one was watching her as she hitched her skirt up and held onto the firm, wooden branches of the pear tree. She grinned like a child, taking a pear and cleaning it on her skirt. This reminded Caroline of her childhood. She spent most of it alone, outside in the nature. She loved climbing trees and picking its fruit.

Suddenly she heard a snap. Caroline's eyes jolted quickly to see where the sound had come from.

Her eyes met a familiar pair of blue eyes. Klaus? Caroline felt the cold, heavy pear leave her small palms. Her jaw dropped slightly in shock. Had he been watching and listening to Kol and her all along? She saw Klaus pretending to look around, as if nothing had happened. A sly smile crept up to her lips.

"Having a boring afternoon, Klaus? Spying on a boring lady now, aren't you?"

Klaus scoffed. "I had actually quite a fun afternoon, thank you very much," Klaus replied. Caroline sniggered a bit. She liked how she and Klaus had changed roles a bit. Klaus was usually the one to tease and she was the one who would scoff, holding her head up high.

"Seeing that Kol just left, I guess my afternoon is free now," Caroline said, dramatically. "If only there was a man who could spend his time with me." she saw Klaus brighten slightly in the corner of her eyes. She giggled when his face expression changed to as if he didn't care.

"I've taken quite a liking in sitting on this apple tree. However, being a gentleman that I am, I just can't seem to leave a lonely lady alone," Klaus said. Caroline snorted, which earned her a glare.

"Come on, love. I got something you might be interested in," Klaus said, jumping off the tree. He stretched his arms, indicating her to jump. Curious on what Klaus had to show, Caroline jumped down from her spot, into his open arms.

"Do you like drawing, Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"I don't even know how to draw a tree. The best artwork I ever produced was a stick figure," Caroline replied, shaking her head.

"Good. I was going to teach you how to draw landscapes. There is a large, grassy field not far from here. It's only an hour walk. Why not get a chance to talk and admire the beauty of nature?" Klaus asked, grinning. Caroline's mood brightened at the idea.

"Can I go change into my Sunday clothes? This corset is squeezing my intestines. I swear, this will be the reason I will die," Caroline joked. Klaus laughed. He had never seen a woman talk in such way. He liked how Caroline wasn't like the other women. She was different, and she wasn't ashamed of it. Klaus nodded.

"I'll go get the canvases and paintbrushes. Go change, Caroline," Klaus said, nodding.

* * *

"Are you sure? Aren't you afraid of hurting your feet among the rocks? You know, they can get pretty sharp at times," Klaus asked, slightly worried. Caroline had decided to take off her shoes, saying they were 'biting her toes'.

"Afraid of a little cut, Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline teased as she threw her shoes on the sidewalk. She wouldn't need them, anyways. How could women wear these tight, wooden-like shoes all the time? They were killing her feet!

Klaus shook his head, laughing. "Just worried that rattlesnakes may enjoy biting your toes," Klaus replied, which caused Caroline's eyes to widen in shock. She immediately picked her shoes back up again. She didn't put them back on, though. She kept them loosely hung on two fingers.

"Now, who's scared of a little bite?" Klaus asked, causing both to break into laughter.

Caroline grinned, enjoying the moment. She loved the feeling of the rays of sun on her face. She almost felt like a human. Caroline threw her head back, closing her eyes and stretching her arms. Klaus observed her, fascinated. It was as if light was radiating from a beautiful goddess. Caroline looked like an angel with a bright halo surrounding her whole body. He watched her golden curls swaying as she moved. She was simply beautiful.

"Are we there yet?" Caroline whined like a baby, breaking Klaus from his trance.

"Almost there, sweetheart. Only about ten more minutes to walk." He smiled as she dramatically put the back of her hand onto her forehead, pretending to faint.

"So... I don't want to be nosy, but who's Rachel?" Caroline asked once the silent overcame them again. Klaus's eyes hardened a bit but he kept his voice cool.

"She's simply ... what I call a 'plaything'," replied Klaus.

"That's not polite. You should treat women with respect, Klaus. Is she a vampire?" Caroline asked. Klaus lowered his eyes slightly.

"No one can tell me what to do. Just because I was showing my kinder self doesn't mean you get to tell me what I should and should not do, Caroline. I can easily snap your neck in seconds, remember that."

Caroline looked away, setting her eyes on the ground once more. She quickened her pace a bit. Normally, she would have thought of a witty reply but she didn't want to anger Klaus. She liked the calm, peaceful tension that they shared before. Klaus sighed as he realized what he said made her uncomfortable. He had never meant to make her feel scared or sad.

"Yes, she is a vampire," Klaus said, catching up to Caroline.

Caroline looked up. "Did you turn her?"

"No. I found her at the bar. She pleasures me during the night."

Caroline made a disgusted face. "Ever hear of 'Too much information', Klaus? I don't want to hear the gross details of what you guys do in the bedroom!" Thankfully, they had seemed to reach their destination. Caroline didn't want to talk about this... very disturbing topic.

"Is this jealousy I detect?"

"Never in a million years," Caroline replied, sticking out her tongue.

"And then after a million years, perhaps?" Klaus smirked as Caroline rolled her eyes.

Klaus set up the blanket on the grass as Caroline ran around, her arms stretched out. The wind blew against her dress and hair, causing her to giggle in happiness. Klaus was once again mesmerized by the angel that stood before him. Her melodic laughter rang out in the field, creating a brighter atmosphere. He watched her silk-like hair moving against the wind, sending Klaus' legs to slightly feel like jelly.

"Come on, love. We got landscapes to draw," Klaus said, snapping out his trance. Caroline giggled as she ran up to where Klaus stood.

"What will we be drawing, teacher?" Caroline teased.

"Anything you want, sweetheart," Klaus replied, smiling.

Caroline looked around, searching for things to draw. Klaus grinned as he set up his own canvas. He thought for a while before dipping his brush into the blob of paint. He started painting the grassy fields dotted with purple flowers. In the middle, there was girl with golden curls, dancing.

Caroline lay on her back. She was thinking of things to draw when she realized how beautiful the sky here was. She dipped her paintbrush into the light-blue paint and started painting the sky.

After only ten minutes, Caroline closed her eyes, falling onto her back. She was getting sleepy. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. Klaus was just finishing off the final touches of his painting. He grinned, satisfied. He saw Caroline dozing off on the ground. He smireked as he made his way to where she lay. Klaus examined the painting she drew. It was actually pretty good. She wasn't a terrible artist.

"Caroline, love, wake up. We're going home," Klaus said softly.

Caroline's eyes drifted open. She smiled when she saw Klaus. Then, suddenly she felt a horrible pain shoot through her bones. She gasped. Klaus noticed Caroline's strained eyes. He saw her face growing pale and sweat drops formed on her head. His eyes darted to her legs, where he saw a rattlesnake. Angrily, he grabbed the rattlesnake by its neck and squeezed it till was limp. Carefully, Klaus picked up Caroline with both arms. Then the next thing she knew, they vamp sped away and she felt her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Caroline woke up, it was night-time. The rattlesnake bite had healed, but she still winced, remembering the pain it had caused. It was not like vampires didn't feel pain at all. She sat up from her bed, frowning. It had been her second day here. Yet, she still didn't know what time period she was in, or even which country she was in. Caroline knew that she still hadn't figured out how to trigger Klaus' memory. She stood up, walking barefoot and in her night-gown. Did it matter? No one was probably awake at this hour, thought Caroline. She made her way to the door, heaving it open. She smiled as the cold air hit her face. She was afraid that another rattlesnake or something worse might come out again, but the feeling of the wet night grass was so relaxing.

Caroline made her way to the lake. She was definately up for a swim. She stuck her toe in, testing if the water was cold or not. Thankfully, it was warm. Probably because of the moonlight. She carefully slipped out of her night-gown. When she had taken off her clothes, Caroline treaded into the warm water, closing her eyes in peace.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus watched in worry as Caroline breathed in heavily, her face still pale. He knew a rattlesnake bite wasn't deadly, but knowing that Caroline was in danger maddened him. He sighed, carefully wiping the drops of sweat that formed on her forehead. He stayed by Caroline's side for another 3 hours, hoping she would wake up.

Klaus got up, giving a light kiss on Caroline's head. He hoped she would be awake by tomorrow. Then he vamp-sped away back to the field.

_xXxXx_

**Ten minutes later.**

Klaus returned with the canvases and paint that he had left behind. His lips burst into a smile when he remembered how much fun he had today. It had been such a long time since he had actually cared for someone. He set the painting down and made his way back up to Caroline's room.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked, knocking on the door. He hoped she was awake. No answer. 'She must still be unconcious' thought Klaus, opening the door. A growl escaped his throat when he saw the bed was empty. Did someone take her? Did she escape? Millions of assumptions and thoughts went though his head. He raced up to the table that stood next to her bed. He grabbed the vase and was about to throw it when he saw something outside through the window. Caroline?

There she was. The angel. He saw a tiny figure of a blonde headed girl bobbing up and down in the water. He heard a slight giggle with his vampire hearing. He sighed in relief as he realized Caroline was still here. Then Klaus vamp-sped out of the house.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

Caroline gasped as she turned around, crossing her arms against her bare body. Her eyes met Klaus, who was starting to take off his shirt. She blushed as she held her hand against her eyes. Klaus smirked, unbuckeling his pants. Caroline carefully peaked through her hands, immediately regretting it. The scarlet blush that danced on her cheeks went a shade deeper.

She heard a splash as Klaus jumped in to join Caroline. Caroline avoided Klaus's gaze, still blushing. She really tried hard not to look down. Noticing this, Klaus swam up to Caroline and held her chin up and his blue eyes met hers. Shyness overtook her and she tried hard to escape from this intense situation. Caroline sent a mini-tidal wave at Klaus' direction. He let out of a chuckle, shaking his hair. It was late, but the moonlight reflected against the lake, creating a brightness that could never exist during the day.

After the five minutes of silence bliss, Caroline started to shiver. Not because it was cold, but just because of the presence of Klaus. She felt weird and tingly. Klaus noticed this and crept closer to Caroline.

"Are you cold?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Caroline lied.

Klaus swam closer to Caroline and put his arms around her. He took her in his arms and swam back to the shore. Caroline felt electricity shoot through her body when Klaus took her in his arms. She suddenly had a huge urge to kiss him. She felt lust and adrenaline rush through her body, but she tried really hard to keep it down.

Meanwhile, Klaus was feeling this same feeling too. Having a bare Caroline close to his body made him harden a bit. He tried to sweep the weird thoughts out of his head and failed. Both were feeling attracted to eachother, but they didn't want to admit it.

Caroline and Klaus quietly got dressed. Caroline still blushing at thought of what happened before.

"That was fun," Klaus said, breaking the silence.

Caroline nodded silently.

Klaus took a step closer. He heard Caroline's heart speed up. He gulped. He felt his heart skip a bit as well. Darn. He never felt his heart speed up like this before. It was weird. But the situation was like a magnet. He felt attracted. He stepped closer again. He leaned in.

"KLAUS!" a voice rang through the mansion.

Both Klaus and Caroline snapped their head towards the mansion, jumping apart from eachother.

Rachel emerged from the mansion, holding a candle. She was in her night-gown.

"Klaus, it is late. You should not be awkae at this hour. Everyone was worried, you know. We thought you disappeared," Rachel said.

Klaus, who was not listening to anything what Rachel was saying just nodded blankly, still staring at Caroline.

"Come to bed, Klaus," Rachel said, trying to sound a bit seductive.

Klaus just nodded blankly again and vamp-sped to his room.

Caroline was left standing there, confused and a bit disappointed.

"Stay away from Klaus, girl. I'm the only one who actually has a shot with him," Rachel sneered, shooting a dirty glare at Caroline. She had secretly been watching the two swim in the lake. She had been fuming with anger. Almost literally. She just couldn't bear to watch any more, especially when Klaus was about to move into kiss that little bitch. She screamed his name, glad that they jumped apart from each other.

"Jealous?" Caroline snorted, vamp-speeding away to her own room.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by very quickly. The mansion was busy preparing for the upcoming ball. Klaus tried hard to put what happened between Caroline and him behind for a moment and concentrated on trying to find Acaeus. It was hard though. Every time he thought he was finally concentrating on something, her image would come back and take over his thoughts.

He shook his head, trying to concentrate on his work. The ball. Concentrate. Acaeus. Caroline. Damn it. Klaus sighed, exasperated. He marched over to his armchair and poured himself some alcohol. He hoped this would take his thoughts off Caroline for a while.

_xXxXx_

Klaus was on his second bottle of whiskey when he heard his door opening. His eyes darted to the figure that stood by the door. There stood Rachel in nothing but her undergarments.

"Having trouble?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Pathetic, thought Klaus. However, the alcohol overtook his thoughts. He was stressed and drunk. He could sure use some pleasure. He grinned as he took Rachel's hand and led her to his bedroom.

* * *

Caroline was pacing around her room, deep in thought again. It was late. Almost midnight.

Two weeks had passed since that day. She could see Klaus was trying to avoid Caroline. He just threw her a quick smile and a hello and would disappear whenever they met. This was getting silly, thought Caroline. She didn't like being stuck in this awkward situation. She felt lonely without Klaus to talk to or be around. Caroline decided to go talk to Klaus.

_xXxXx_

Caroline approached Klaus' bedroom. She was busy thinking over what she would say.

'Klaus, I wanted to talk to you. About that night, how about we just forget about it? I miss spending time with you and I hate it how now it's all awkward and weird. Can we pretend nothing weid happened between us and go back to spending time by the field and sitting on apple trees?'

She had been revising this speech over and over again in her head. Now, if only this worked according to what she pllanned, it would be perfect. She still felt a bit weird, as if the speech was a lie. There was a twinge of guilt, sadness, and a bit of loneliness. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

She tried knocking again.

No one came to open the door.

Curious, Caroline opened the door. The bed was a mess, but there was no one there.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out.

She roamed around the room. It was large and different than what she had expected. The room seemed to be divided into three smaller rooms. The middle space was occupied by a gigantic bed. One room must be the bathroom, thought Caroline. She cautiously went to the second room. There was a room full of shelves of ancient books. A few armchairs were positioned in the room and a few cushions as well. Caroline carefully walked in the third room. She stopped slightly when she heard a sound.

Curious, Caroline walked up to the room. Inside, she saw a giant table full of scrolls and books. On the floor... Lay Rachel and Klaus. Rachel was on her back, her legs sprawled open. Klaus was between her legs, his back towards Caroline.

Caroline slapped her hand against her eyes, about to gag. Klaus and Rachel noticed her and hastily got up. She heard Rachel snicker a bit and she felt her face reddening slightly with anger.

Klaus, despite the number of drinks he just had was suddenly feeling sober that Caroline was here.

"I-I just came here to talk about something, but I can see you guys are busy. Good night," Caroline said hastily, rushing towards the door.

Klaus was about to chase after her when Rachel grabbed his arm. Klaus growled and she let go of his arm instantly.

"Do you care for her?" she asked quietly.

"Why do you care? Stay out of other peoples' business, Rachel. Be quiet, or I will make sure you won't be able to speak forever," Klaus said angrily, pulling up his pants.

"You care for Caroline, don't you? I thought you loved me! What is so special about her? She's a pathetic excuse for a lady!"

Rachel was pinned against the wall instantly. She cowered in fear as she saw Klaus' eyes turn black and his veins pop out.

"I would never care for a girl as cowardly and pathetic like you. You have no right to speak about Caroline like that. She is everything you will never be."

Rachel felt tears roll down her cheeks. Her face burned with shame and embarssment. She felt like someone slapped her in the face.

"Get out."

Rachel grabbed her clothes and shoes, and without looking back, she fled the room.

* * *

**Those of you who are wondering what year, place this is... You will find out soon!**

**Also, those of you who are confused with who Rachel is. She is a character I made up. She's very similar to Katherine-physically as well. **

**Thank you beef tac0, HotHybridSex, Princess Aziza , justine, and rawrimadinno8 for leaving reviews! I'll try to update quicker now!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Day Before The Ball

Klaus paced around the room, running his fingers through his hair. What the hell was he thinking? He should have never gotten drunk and make that impulsive decision. What was Caroline going to think of him? He should go apologize. Klaus stood up and headed out of his room.

He was just about knock on her door when he heard the quiet sobs from the other side. He bit his lip, worried. He had actually liked spending time with Caroline. He shook his head as guilt washed over him.

It was a mistake.

"Don't."

Klaus turned to find his sister standing a few feet away from him.

"Just leave her alone tonight."

Klaus just nodded, he didn't want to argue with his sister. After all, she knew more about girls' feelings more than he did.

Klaus returned to his room and slumped down on his armchair. So many thoughts and feelings were tumbling in his heart. He had never felt like this, ever in his life. He usually felt so lonely. He closed his eyes and sighed. Klaus shook his head. He should be concentrating on catching Acaeus at the ball, not about ... relationships. Klaus walked over to his bed, trying to ignore the weird feeling that his heart produced. The feeling of being shut down into isolation and loneliness.

* * *

"Caroline!" Rebekah screeched, waving her arms in the air.

Caroline rolled her eyes, amused yet also irritated with how Rebekah was having a nervous breakdown. It was a bit cute, but also kind of scary. You never know what will happen to a girl that is having a nervous breakdown.

"I'm having a panic attack! The ball is in 2 FREAKING days and I still don't have the perfect outfit!"

"Rebekah, calm down. We'll go to a nearby town today to look for your outfit," Caroline replied, trying to calm down the blonde that was shaking in front of her.

Rebekah nodded, hugging Caroline.

"I'm so glad you're willing to help, Caroline. Kol keeps choosing the ugliest dresses for me," Rebekah sniffed.

"We'll look for your dress too, Caroline. You told me you didn't have a dress yet either, right?"

"I've been so busy trying to get the decorations set up nicely that I completely forgot about the dress." That was technically not a lie. Rebekah nodded curtly. Both knew that Caroline had spent the days thinking about Klaus, but they didn't want to bring that topic up.

"I was thinking of a golden dress for me... Which reminds me, we need to also shop for maching jewlery and shoes!" Rebekah said, trying to brighten up the mood.

Both girls giggled as they hugged each other. Caroline was glad she and Rebekah were friends. She was usually a bitchy devil at school that tried to take away her popularity and cheerleader captain spot.

Rebekah released Caroline as she started screaming at a servant who was passing by.

"No! Not those flowers, those are hideous!"

Caroline shook her head, chuckling.

xXxXxXxX

It had been five hours already, and the girls still hadn't chosen their dresses.

"What about this one? What do you think of it?" Rebekah asked, coming out of the dressing curtain. The dress was stunning. The golden corset hung tight on Rebekah's small waist, gleaming against the sunlight. The remaining dress cascaded down onto the floor, glittering like little diamonds. She looked like a fairytale princess. Caroline felt a pang of jealousy as Rebekah twirled around, looking down at the dress. She looked happy and satisfied with the dress.

Caroline, seeing the look on Rebekah's face immediately started complimenting her.

"It's gorgeous. It's gold, like you wanted, the neckline is just perfect with your face. It truly brings out the color in your eyes."

Rebekah grinned, "Really? You think this is it?"

Caroline nodded, eagerly.

"Then I choose this dress!" Rebekah stated and Caroline clapped.

Rebekah went back to the changing curtain to take off the dress. Caroline looked around. What dress would she wear? Would the dress be as beautiful as Rebekah's?

"Hello miss, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." a voice disturbed Caroline's thoughts.

Caroline blushed slightly as she looked up. She frowned slightly as she recognized the face.

"Kol, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked, slightly monotone.

Kol smirked as he sat down next to Caroline.

"I came here to see my darling little sister and my favorite female vampire," Kol shrugged, causing Caroline's eyes to roll. Rebekah snorted from the changing curtain.

"I think the blue dress here will look beautiful on you, Caroline," Kol said, picking up a beautiful dark blue dress and putting it against Caroline.

"Don't listen to him, Caroline. He probably chose like the ugliest dress ever made," Rebekah called from the changing curtains. Kol rolled his eyes and shook his head to Caroline.

"Trust me, this is the perfect dress for you. You will look beautiful in it. You probably will look gorgeous without it too," Kol said, handing her the dress. Caroline scowled, pushing the dress back into his hands.

"Don't let him brainwash you, Caroline. Let me see the dress. One second, I'll be there... Damn it, the strings on this corset isn't getting... ARGH!" Kol and Caroline giggled as they heard Rebekah cry in frustration.

"Well, i'm off. I'm bored, thanks to my dear little sister. If you need me, I'll be out by the market looking for pretty girls," Kol said, setting the dress next to Caroline.

"Don't do anything you'll regret.. or something stupid," Rebekah said, finally coming out.

"Don't worry, I'll only do the usual. Deflower them, pretend to care for them, break their heart, and leave," Kol smirked, vamp-speeding away, barely missing the shoe Rebekah threw.

"Good riddance! Hmph!" Rebekah scoffed as she went to retrieve her shoe.

Rebekah's eyes met the blue dress that lay on the chair next to Caroline.

"Is this the dress Kol picked out?" Rebekah asked, gasping.

Caroline nodded.

"This is beautiful!" Rebekah squealed, holding up the dress.

One of Caroline's eyebrow went up in surprise.

"He never chooses such beautiful dresses for me..." Rebekah muttered, still not taking her eyes off of the dress.

"I bet he just chose any dress from the rack," Caroline said, noticing the sadness in Rebekah's voice. Rebekah tore her eyes off from the dress and looked at Caroline.

"Go try it on."

"No way. That is too much for me," Caroline said, shaking her head as she backed away slightly.

"Come on, please? For me? I want to see you in it," Rebekah pleaded.

"No."

"Then I'm going to spend another 5 hours looking for jewelry and shoes then."

Caroline growled in defeat. She stomped over to the changing curtain, leaving a very satisfied Rebekah.

xXxXxXxXxX

After another hour of looking for shoes and jewelry, the girls were finally done shopping. Both were too tired to even change into comfortable clothes slumped down on the armchairs in the main room. Caroline massaged her legs that now felt like jell-o.

"Had a nice day, girls?" Rachel appeared from the doorway.

"Get lost, Rachel," Rebekah snapped. Caroline tried hard not to burst into laughter when she saw Rachel's reaction.

"How rude, lady Rebekah," Rachel replied, lifting her head up high.

"Seriously, Rachel, do not get on my nerves. If I weren't this tired, your neck would have been snapped already."

That got Rachel to scurry off in fear.

Rebekah and Caroline's eyes met for a second before they burst into laughter.

xXxXxXxX

Klaus was locked in his room, reading important letters and scrolls when he heard voices from the bottom floor.

He heard Rebekah tell Rachel to get lost, causing him to smirk. He felt his body tense when he heard Caroline's laughter. It sounded beautiful. Klaus leaned his head back against the chair. His smile grew as if he listened to the harmonic melody. It was so peaceful.

The door to his room burst open, disturbing his moment of quiet and peace. A growl escaped his throat as he turned around to see who dared to bother him.

Standing by the door was Rachel, whose eyes were sort of red.

"What do you want?" KLaus asked, returning back to the scrolls.

"Those-those girls. Those-horrible-" Rachel never got to finish her sentence. Klaus' strong hands were against her throat.

"Horrible what? Choose your words wisely. 'Those girls' you are talking about is my sister and Caroline."

Rachel felt her eyes water as the grip on her throat got tighter.

"Nothing!" Rachel gasped out.

Klaus released his grip from her neck and Rachel tumbled to the floor. Tears were running down her cheeks. She blinked through her watery eyes at Klaus with hurt and anger.

"Tell me now, Klaus. Who do you choose? Caroline or me. I can't stand this anymore. You never spend time with me, talk to me, or even look at me these days. If you choose Caroline, I'll pack up my things and leave right away. I'll be gone and never bother with you or Caroline ever again," Rachel cried.

"I might not know how I feel about Caroline right now, but I will choose her over you any day. You mean nothing. You will be doing a favor for all of us by leaving," Klaus spat, turning around.

Tears erupted from Rachel's eyes, Klaus' words piercing her heart. She stood up wobbly, grabbing the door handle for support.

"Goodbye, Klaus."

She was gone in less than a second; only a gush of wind was left in her spot.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**Rachel POV**

How dare Klaus choose that... that... horrid girl over her. Rachel hugged herself as she felt tears form again. She never felt so humiliated, unwanted, hurt, and anger in her life before.

An owl hooted from the trees.

Rachel sighed as she picked up herself up from the ground. She was in the forest a few miles away from the Mikaelson mansion. She looked around, scared for a moment. She wished today was not a full moon. She had to find shelter quickly.

Five minutes had passed, yet there was no sign of shelter anywhere. Rachel slumped down against a tree, running her fingers through her hair. The curls that she tried so hard each day to keep clean and bouncy were now dirty and flat. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She jerked up and stood in a fighting position.

"I'm not here to hurt you, young vampire."

Rachel frowned. How did he recognize who she was?

"I'm a witch. A very powerful one, for that matter. I've been around for quite a long time. Seeing that you have absolutely no where to go, would you like to stay with me for a few days?"

Rachel nodded cautiously. She had never really met a powerful witch before. Was he going to kill her?

"Come on then, let's go. We got a long way to go. Meanwhile, we can share some stories. Like how you got here. First, let's start with introducing one another. I'll start. My name's Acaeus."

* * *

It was past midnight. Caroline still wasn't asleep, though. She was too hungry. She hadn't fed in quite a long time. She was too busy thinking of the ball and Klaus that she didn't realize her throat was burning with hunger.

Caroline tip toed out of her room, careful not to wake anyone. A few hours ago, she had heard that Rachel left the castle. The news of course was relieving, but a bit suspicious as well. Why would she leave so suddenly?

Caroline stopped in her tracks as she realized she had no idea where she was headed. This mansion was large; she didn't know all the directions. Plus, from whom would she feed from? Caroline turned back, trying to remember where she had come from. All the doors looked the same. She started to panick as she felt her legs pacen up the speed.

She managed to find herself to the bottom floor. The smell of blood must have attracted her. She found herself in a room full of glasses and vials full of blood. Her eyes brightened up slightly as she saw her favorite B+ blood. It was the last bottle left. She quickly grabbed it and left the room.

Now. If only she could find her way back.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus groaned as he finally finished reading and replying the last letters he had. It had been a long, tedious process, and it was really glad things were all over now. He could finally just concentrate on the ball. Klaus got up and stretched, his bones making crackling sounds. He headed downstairs, a bit hungry.

It was past midnight, so no one would be awake. Maybe only the watch guards. Klaus tensed slightly as he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Cautiously, he went to see who was invading his house.

Klaus must admit he was quite surprised when he saw Caroline in the kitchen. She was on her tiptoes, reaching for the B+ blood jar that he was saving up for later. He quickly hid when he saw her turn around, the jar in her small palms.

"How the hell am I supposed to get back, now..." he heard her mutter.

He smirked as he decided to see where this led.

XxXxXxXxX

Caroline went up the stairs, hoping this was even the right staircase. She felt regret spread through her mind when she saw just a single door. Klaus smirked quietly, knowing exactly where this door led. This was a room full of mirrors. Magic mirrors, to be more exact. In the center of the room there was a gigantic golden mirror that replayed your worst nightmare. Klaus remembered the day he first set his foot in this room. In the mirror, he saw Mikael beating him. It was horrible watching Mikael shout names, the anger blazing in his eyes. Klaus shook his head, trying to forget about the memories. He wondered what Caroline would see in the mirror.

Caroline went in the room and saw many beautiful mirrors. The beauty of the room mesmerized her when she suddenly saw something horrifying. Right in the ceneter of the room, she could see Damon sucking the blood out of her. His fangs were on her neck, fear conquering her eyes. She watched Damon's eyes outlined with popping veins, the pupils completely black.

_Her lips parted to scream._

_'What are you? What are you doing to me?'_

_'You will forget about this. Don't scream, please. Everything is so much easier when you just...don't' Damon's voice sung tauntingly. Then he threw his head back and plunged his fangs back into her throat._

_Caroline backed away, trembling from the memory. It was during the times when Damon would use her as a personal blood bag._

_She was about to turn and leave when she saw the image on the mirror change. Instead of Damon stood her father, taking out her daylight ring._

_'Baby i'm sorry. But you are a monster. You don't deserve to live.' she heard her own voice scream in pain as the sunlight pierced her skin._

_'Daddy, please stop! I'm not a monster. I'm your daughter!'_

Caroline heard her own voice scream, pleading for her dad to stop torturing her.

Tears started to fall down from her eyes. She just couldn't take it anymore. She felt her legs wobble as she fell backwards. She expected to land on the hard, wooden floor. Yet, she was in Klaus' arms. Their eyes met.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I can ask you the same thing," he replied simply.

Then he vamp sped out of the room, still holding Caroline in his arms.

xXxXxX

"What was all that?" Caroline asked once they were outside in the garden.

"Drink, Caroline. The blood will make you feel better." Caroline looked down at her hands to see the bottle of blood she was carrying. She had been holding it so tightly all this time that there were finger marks on the vial. Her knuckles were still white.

Caroline nodded as she opened the vial.

"That was the room of magical mirrors. Or as I call it, the room of nightmares. It shows your most horrible memories. Those men. Those men that were in the mirror. Who were they?"

Caroline looked down. She felt that she could talk about Damon to him, since she already did when she was in Troy. But her father? That was way too personal. I mean, what kind of father tries to kill his own child?

"The first man was Damon. He used me as a personal blood bag. It was horrible. He would compel me to not scream, suck my blood, then compel me to forget, and left. It was horrible," Caroline said.

"Who was the second man?" Klaus asked. He saw the angel in front of her hesitate a bit

"It was my dad. He tried to kill me, hating the fact that I was a vampire. He grew up hating vampires so much, he just couldn't bear the fact that his own daughter was a monster," Caroline said, smiling sadly.

"What did you see in the mirror, Klaus?" Caroline asked.

His eyes darkened for a moment. "It's nothing, really. It was just one the usual days when my dad would beat us."

"What did you do to get a beating from your own father?"

"I told him that he was a stupid coward. It is true. He ran away from the werewolves, leaving my brothers and I to fend for ourselves."

"It seems we don't have the best luck with fathers," Carolin said bitterly, laughing.

Klaus smiled slightly, glad that he finally got to tell this story to someone else. Someone who could relate to him and understand it.

They sat in silence under the moonlight for a few more minutes.

"I should get going. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. We still have some last minute decorations to plan. It was nice talking to you, Klaus."

Klaus nodded, slightly disappointed that Caroline had to go so soon.

"I'll escort to your room. You seemed quite lost before," Klaus said, holding out his arm to Caroline. She looked surprised at first, but then took it.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus couldn't sleep that night. Not that he didn't want to. It was just his brain didn't allow him to. He would have this weird dream each time he attempted to sleep.

In his dream, two figures were sitting on the sand. They seemed to be talking. Klaus realized one of the figures was him. He couldn't see who the person next to him was. They were both laughing. Everything seemed to be peaceful. The sound of the waves... Her laughter...

Then the scene flashed.

There were two figures once again on the bed, one being Klaus. The same person was lying next to him, snuggling against his chest. Who was this person? This person... someone who made him feel different. He watched as the scene dissolved in front of him.

Klaus woke up, gasping. It was as if it were a memory that was erased from his mind. If only the ball wasn't in two days, he would have immediately gone to a witch to find out more about this dream.

* * *

"Stop fooling around, Kol! The ball is freaking TOMORROW. When is the stupid wine coming? We ordered it like a week ago!" Rebekah screeched, throwing a pillow at Kol.

"Ouch!" Caroline yelped as the pillow hit her face.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but you should have ducked earlier!"

"It's alright. I can see you a freaking out," Caroline said, rubbing her nose.

The ball indeed was tomorrow, leaving the two girls who were in charge of the decorations and theme freaked out. Kol, who constantly asked things like 'what's this?' and 'I'm bored' or 'Can I eat this?' didn't help soothe the two girls' either.

"GET OUT, KOL!" Rebekah screamed for the last time when Kol asked if he could eat the cake. Rebekah picked up a vase, causing Kol to hurry out of the room instantly.

"I can't wait for this stupid ball to be over already. This is way too much stress," Caroline sighed, sitting down on the sofa. This was harder than planning any other school event. The homecoming, decade dance, or even prom was easier to plan than this.

"I agree. This is way too overwhelming. What the hell is Klaus doing anyways? He's not even helping us!" Rebekah pouted.

"Little sister, I wouldn't complain if I were you. What i'm doing is far more stressful than what you are doing," Klaus said, appearing from the staircase.

"I doubt it. Well, it doesn't matter anymore because it will finally be over tomorrow. I'm going out for some air," Rebekah said, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone in the room.

"So..." Caroline said awkwardly, not knowing where to put her eyes.

"Would you like to go out for lunch?" Klaus asked, looking at the floor.

"That would be lovely," Caroline replied.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"I was really looking forward to the ball tomorrow," Rachel sighed.

"What ball?" Acaeus asked, confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know about the big ball that EVERYONE in town is talking about," Rachel laughed, as if he were not serious.

Acaeus simply shrugged. "My dear Vampire, I only arrived here two days ago through magical transport. I don't know ANYTHING about this place. Plus, I don't leave this cottage often. I only leave to gather plants and leaves for my potions."

"Well, you know the one Klaus Mikaelson is organizing. No one knows exactly why he is throwing this party. Rumor has it that he is looking for a witch," Rachel said.

"Klaus Mikaelson?" Acaeus asked, shocked. He had been looking for Klaus for a long time. Had he broken the curse? Was he powerful enough for him to drain his powers?

"Yup, the one and only. The most powerful original vampire."

"How do you know he's looking for a witch?" Acaeus asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, he asked all the vampires to invite witches as well," Rachel said.

"That's interesting. Are you going?"

Rachel scoffed, looking insulted.

"Go to the ball? ME? Of course I am. I am Klaus' lover!" Rachel said, even though she knew it was lie she didn't want to admit that Klaus threw her away.

"You are?" Acaeus asked, suspicious. Would this girl be in the way of making Klaus the most powerful creature?

"Don't lie, Rachel. Does he really love you?" Acaeus asked once more.

Rachel looked down. "No."

Acaeus sighed, relieved.

"Good."

"He seems to fancy this other girl. This... Peasant who just arrived from nowhere," Rachel said bitterly.

"What is her name?" Acaeus asked, his head shooting up suddenly. Please don't say it's-

"Caroline."

Acaeus felt his face go pale. Many emotions went through his heart. First shock, then anger. He was sure this girl would disappear.

"Rachel, do you want this girl gone?" Acaeus asked softly. He was thinking of a plan to get rid of her.

"Of course! Then maybe Klaus would pay attention to me," Rachel said, interested.

Acaeus laughed secretly. This girl would be gone as soon as Caroline was gone. No one would ever be able to love Klaus. Klaus would never love anyone, either. Love was a weakness.

"I have a plan. Will you take me to this ball as well?"

* * *

It was nighttime. Caroline lay on her bed, grinning like a child. Not only was she excited for the ball, but also she had such a good time with Klaus during lunch. The awkward feeling between them was gone and they got to know each other better now. It was an amazing feeling. It was almost as if she was really in love. Was she?

Her eyelids closed as she drifted off to sleep, the smile never leaving her face.


	9. Chapter 9: The Day

**Like I promised, here is another update. So far, I've got everything planned out but if you have any suggestions, that would be awesome as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**TVD in 4 days! I am literally shaking of excitement!**

**xoxo **

**Klaroline23**

* * *

Caroline looked at her invitation. She never bothered to read the invitation before, but she was glad she did.

You are invited to the Mikaelson Ball

The ball will take place in London, in the Mikaelson Mansion on the last week of October 1793. We hope to see you there.

How did she manage to come all the way to London? She didn't even to go sightseeing-if there was anything to see during this time. Was there even enough time? She knew this was her last week here. Yet, she didn't know the exact date. Caroline's heart sped up slightly, scared that today might be her last day. It's probably not, thought Caroline. She tried to reassure herself by heading to Rebekah's room.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Rebekah, do you need help with your dress?" Caroline called.

"Yes! Please, I am having another panic attack, Caroline."

"You should consider seeing the doctor, Rebekah. Seriously, how many panic attacks and nervous breakdowns did you have during this month?" Caroline said, jokily.

"Oh, shut up and get in here already."

Caroline entered to see the room all messy and scattered with makeup, perfume, clothes and tired servants. Caroline shook her head, feeling sorry for them.

"What are you shaking your head for? This is fun stuff; they should be honored to do this work. Right?" Rebekah questioned a servant that stood closest to her.

Caroline chuckled as the servant's eyes grew wider and his face paled, nodding quickly.

"Rebekah, you would look beautiful even if you wear rags. Don't stress too much," Caroline said.

"I know, Caroline. But I have to look the BEST in this ball. No offense, Caroline, but I want to be the star," Rebekah said, twirling around.

"None taken. Now, let's get your hair and make-up done first," Caroline said as she grabbed a hairbrush and some lipstick.

"Caroline, what would I do without you? You are a life saver," Rebekah sighed happily, sitting down on a chair.

"I know, thank me later," Caroline said, causing the two girls to giggle.

* * *

The guests would start arriving any second now. Klaus was in his room, lost in his thoughts once again. He was never this nervous before. Surprisingly, it wasn't because of Acaeus. It was because of Caroline. He hoped she wouldn't dance with anyone but him. He knew all of the male vampires there would goggle their eyes at her. The thought of that made him feel jealous already.

There was a knock on the door. A servant came in.

"Lord Klaus, the guests have started to arrive," the servant said.

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute," Klaus said, dismissing the servant.

Let the ball begin.

* * *

Klaus started greeting the guests, giving the ladies a quick kiss on their hands and a handshake to the other lords. The others greeted Klaus by bowing to him. He was the alpha male of all of them. Even though everything was peaceful and there was laughter in the room, everyone knew that they should be careful. Klaus was the most powerful; no one wanted to anger him.

Klaus saw his little sister make a grand entrance. Everyone clapped, gawking at Rebekah's twirling around in her dress. He growled when some male vampires made their way to her when she reached the bottom of the stairs. He hoped they knew better than to hurt his little sister. In the corner of his eye, he saw Elijah talking to some old looking vampires. Kol on the other hand was talking to some young looking girls who were blushing and giggling. Klaus smirked, shaking his head.

His head snapped up when he heard the room go silent. Was something wrong? He heard some quiet gasps. His head turned to the direction they were looking at. On the top of the stairs stood Caroline. She was in a blue dress that glistened like water against the light. The fabric cascaded down onto the floor like a waterfall. Her blue eyes darted around nervously across the room as if were searching for a familiar face. Her eyes stopped on Klaus. She gave him a small smile as she started making her down the stairs. Her steps were light, her heels not making a sound. It was as if an angel was gliding down from heaven on the clouds. Brightness surrounded her beauty. It was difficult for Klaus not to gape at her. He finally managed to snap his jaw shut.

"Hi," Caroline breathed when she reached the bottom, bowing.

"Hello, Caroline. You look ravishing as always," Klaus said, giving her a kiss on her hands. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she replied shyly. He held out his arm to her. She took it and the two made their way through the astonished vampires. They were all looking enviously at the gorgeous couple.

Klaus led Caroline into the ballroom, where beautiful music was playing. The room looked perfect, just like Rebekah and Caroline hoped it would be. Golden curtains hung on the ceiling. Gigantic chandeliers dropped down, drowning the room in golden light. The orchestra was in the front of the room and everyone was dancing with a partner along with the music.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Caroline remembered the day when the Michelson threw a ball. Klaus had sent her a dress along with a note to save her a dance. Caroline was with Tyler at the time, but Klaus had tried hard to win her heart.

Laughter escaped her lips when she remembered the day and realized how similar the situation was.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked, curious.

"Nothing. I'm just having such a good time," Caroline replied, smiling.

Klaus smiled back, glad to hear that she was having fun.

They danced in silence, their feet moving perfectly together along the music. No words were needed. They just simply stared into each other's eyes. It was as if electricity was running between them.

The music stopped and everyone changed partners. Klaus growled in disappointment as the body that was in his arms changed.

"Don't be rude, Nik," Rebekah snorted. "I know I'm not Caroline, but I am your little sister. Show some respect." Klaus chuckled at Rebekah's insulted expression. He still didn't take his eyes off of Caroline, who was now dancing with Kol.

"I told you to buy that dress. You're welcome," Kol smirked as he spun Caroline.

"Yes, it is beautiful. I didn't know you had that fashion streak in you," Caroline replied, smiling.

"Only for you. I always choose the ugliest for Rebekah," Kol said, knowing Rebekah was close enough to hear it. He smirked as she shot him a deathly glare.

The music changed again. Caroline found herself in the arms of... Acaeus? Her eyes widened in fear.

"I see we have a lot of catch up on, lady Caroline. I look forward to talking to you in private later," Acaeus said, smiling.

Klaus approached them, surprised that he found Acaeus.

"Acaeus, I've been looking for you for centuries. We must talk later, after the ball. This is Caroline. Caroline, this is Acaeus," Klaus said, introducing Acaeus.

Caroline nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Acaeus," Caroline said, bowing her head slightly.

"The pleasure is mine, lady Caroline," Acaeus replied, giving her a kiss on her hand.

He gave her a weird look and smile when Klaus turned around. Caroline gulped, a bit scared.

Caroline didn't talk for the rest of the dance. She occasionally glanced at Klaus and Acaeus, worried. Acaeus would give her a tight smile and shoot her a look as if to say 'soon'.

* * *

Caroline went outside for some fresh air. She didn't like how all the vampires tried to talk to her, especially the males. The females would shoot her a dirty look of jealousy and whisper with eachother, giggling. She was the center of attention. Normally, she would have liked that, but today wasn't her day. A very old, powerful witch was trying to talk to her. Possibly kill her when they were alone.

She walked to where the carriages were. She smiled slightly when she remembered the day when Klaus followed her outside. They had talked about horses. She had a feeling this was very similar to that situation.

"You like horses?" she heard a voice from behind. Her smile widened.

"Yes. They're the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen," Caroline replied.

"Very loyal as well," Klaus said, stroking one of the horses.

"I remember the day when my father severed the neck of my favorite horse. It was horrifying. I didn't know I could hate him more than I already did," Klaus said.

"I'm sorry."

Klaus nodded.

"What about you? What were your experiences with horses?" Klaus asked.

"I don't really have any. I've never really seen any horses in real life. Well, except that time I saw one dying on the ground," Caroline said, remembering the day of the Trojan War. She remembered how there were dead horses and some nearly dying. It was horrible to see them gasping for air, their body moving up and down slowly until they met their death.

"Why was it dead?" Klaus asked as the horse nuzzled its head against Klaus' hand.

"There had been a war. It was terrible. Innocent, bloody, dead bodies everywhere. The horses did nothing wrong, yet they had to die just because of the wrath of men. Nature did nothing harmful, yet we ruin it," Caroline said, saddening at the memory.

"It is true that animals do not have to die during a war, but men? Some are weak, pathetic, and deserve to die. A war happens because it needs to. Death occurs because it has to," Klaus replied.

"No. No one deserves to die. In fact, we all deserved to be loved. I believe that deep down everyone, there is a lonely person who just wants to be loved," Caroline said. How did they get from talking about horses to love and war? Caroline shook her head,

"I should get going. It's not good to ruin such a beautiful, happy night with talk about war," Caroline said as she started to leave. She was stopped by a strong grip on her wrists.

"Stay, please," Klaus said, loosening his grip on her when she turned around to face him.

"You were in a war?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded. "The Trojan War," she said, completely forgetting that Klaus was there too. She probably had too much wine or something.

"The-the Trojan war?" Klaus asked, his eyes widening. He felt a sharp pain his head.

Memories started flooding back in.

He remembered how they sat on the sand, listening to the sound of the waves together. He remembered how Caroline snuggled next to him the day she told him about the nightmare she had. He remembered how she blushed when he teased her about the showers. Klaus realized that the faded memory he had before of the two figures was of.. Caroline and him. He remembered everything.

"You. Caroline. You disappeared," Klaus said, his voice surprisingly angry. He didn't know why he was mad, but weirdly, his heart spoke before his head did.

"Klaus-please, let me explain-"

"You disappeared on me. Do you know how I worried and scared I was when I came back to see you gone? Do you know how lonely I felt?!" Klaus yelled. He didn't know where all this was coming from, but the words just fell out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Klaus, but I need you to understand that-"

"Enough. You're going to disappear again, aren't you?" Klaus growled angrily.

"You came here to play with my feelings, weren't you? Leave me miserable and lonely. I've had enough," Klaus spat, storming away into the mansion.

Caroline was left standing alone, shocked. She must have triggered his memory. She wanted to explain, but how? Was she even allowed to talk about the future with him?

"Sad, isn't it? He eventually left you as well," a voice said from behind.

Carolin spun around to see Rachel standing with her arms crossed against her chest.

"How dare you hurt Klaus' feelings? You're just a pathetic girl. Why don't you just leave? Stop playing with his feelings," Rachel continued, coming closer.

"I will, eventually," Caroline said, shaking her head sadly.

"Why not now? I can help you," Rachel said, picking up a wooden stake from the ground.

Caroline backed away slowly, scared. She couldn't die. That would change the future.

"Now, now, Rachel. Let me talk to her first," Acaeus said, appearing next to Rachel.

"Hello, Caroline. We meet again. Even though I'm not sure what you're doing here. I remember clearly telling you to leave Klaus alone. Do you know how I glad I was when you finally disappeared? Why must you ruin everything, Caroline?" Acaeus sneered.

Caroline didn't reply.

"I'll give you a chance to run. However, if I ever find you again, you may as well as be dead."

"What? This wasn't part of our deal, Acaeus," Rachel complained.

"Rachel, you can kill her if she doesn't disappear or if she appears in front of Klaus again. However, for now, just leave her be," Acaeus replied, slightly annoyed with Rachel.

"I don't care if she runs or not. I want to KILL her. She humiliated me!" Rachel screeched as she lunged for Caroline. She raised her stake high in the air, ready to plunge it down into her heart. Caroline squeezed her eyes, tight, too paralized in fear to move.

The next thing Caroline saw was Rachel's body crumpeled on the floor. Her eyes were wide open in surprise. Her face turned grey, her lips started to chap, and her hair color lightened. She was dead.

"I really didn't want to do this, but it had to be done sooner or later," Acaeus sighed, shaking his head.

Caroline felt her throat go dry as tears threatened to fall.

"Can I-can I just say goodbye to Klaus one last time?" Caroline asked.

Acaeus raised his eyebrow, a bit surprised. Did this girl really care for him? A monster like Klaus?

"I guess you can have your lovely goodbye. I am going to erase his memories, anyway."

Caroline nodded.

"Thank you."

Acaeus disappeared back into the woods.

Caroline was left alone by the carriages, her tears that she held in finally falling down. Her legs gave up and she fell to the floor. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing quietly. Sadness and loneliness clouded her heart.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Klaus returned to his chambers. He was exhausted and angry. He was glad he finally found Acaeus. They decided to meet again tomorrow to have a proper chat.

It was a bit weird, though. When Acaeus left, he had given Klaus a strange look. It was probably nothing. He was just glad to finally find Acaeus. His eyes caught a piece of paper fluttering on his bed.

He picked it up to read it.

_Klaus, I know you're mad right now, but I really have to talk to you._

_I'll be outside by the lake._

_Caroline_

Klaus was still mad, but he decided to go meet Caroline. He was sort of worried. What was going to happen? He growled slightly. She was probably going to leave again. Everyone eventually did.

Klaus made his way outside. He walked over to the lake to find Caroline, who looked as if she was crying. He saw her quickly wipe away the tears in her eyes as she smiled. A small part of him died when he saw the angel in front of her cry.

"Thanks for coming. This is a bit embarassing, I wasn't supposed to be crying," Caroline laughed, which only caused more tears to fall from her eyes.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" Klaus asked quietly.

Caroline nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you this time, though. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the last time."

"It's okay. Everyone always leaves. Even my family, I guess I should get used to it," Klaus said sadly.

Caroline's heart fell when she heard that.

"That's not true, Klaus. I will never leave you," she said.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Klaus laughed bitterly.

"Yes, but I will come back for you. I promise," Caroline said, smiling.

The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. It was a soft, sad kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she closed it again. It wasn't how Caroline imagened how their first kiss would be like. It was better in a way. His lips were soft and warm, unlike any other lips she had felt. Even though it wasn't a passionate kiss, she felt sparks.

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before they broke apart.

"When will I see you again, Caroline?" there was sadness in his tone.

"I don't know, Klaus," Caroline replied honestly.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Klaus, before I go, I wanted to tell you something," Caroline said, remembering.

"What is it?"

"Be careful of your closest allies." Caroline said, hoping he would realize what Acaeus truly was.

"Wait-what?" Klaus asked, confused.

"Goodbye, Klaus," Caroline replied, smiling.

"Wait-Caroline! Caroline!" Klaus called, reaching out his arm, but instead found nothing. All that was left was an empty space of air. Klaus stood alone by the lake, feeling something leave his heart.

Caroline was gone.

* * *

Caroline found herself in her room. She sighed as she fell down on the bed, tired. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning over on her belly. She pressed her face against her pillow, moaning.

She made her way down the stairs and opened the freezer. Once again, she found herself sitting on her porch with a tub of ice cream in her hands.

"My goodness, Caroline, you stink!" she heard Elena's voice.

"Gee, thanks," Caroline said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I came here to drop off the homework you missed. We got a physics test next week, by the way. For English, all you have to do is read three chapters of the reading assignment book. Aaaand, for history watch this movie and write an essay," Elena said, handing Caroline a stack of papers and a DVD box.

"Screw the physics test. I already read the English book like 500 times, so I guess no homework for me... Except for watching that DVD. Do you want to watch it together now, Elena?" Caroline suggested, standing up.

"That depends, do you have popcorn?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. But we do have chocolate and other unhealthy goodies that we can eat," Caroline giggled, opening the door.

After fifteen minutes, the girls were sitting on the sofa, their arms full of chocolate, chips, ice cream and a bowl of popcorn.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked, quietly.

Caroline shook her head.

"I don't know what to say. Plus, all I want to do right now is stuff myself with food. Good thing we don't get fat," Caroline said.

Elena nodded, not wanting to stress out her friend.

"So, what's this movie about?" Caroline asked.

"Ermm... It's about World War II," Elena replied, looking at the back of the DVD, reading the description.

"You didn't watch it in school?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"We did, but I was sleeping," Elena replied, shrugging.

"You're becoming a bad student, miss Gilbert. Sleeping during class? That's usually my thing," Caroline giggled.

"Hush, the movie's starting."

* * *

"Caroline, wake up~" Elena sang, throwing popcorn kernels at Caroline.

Caroline frowned as one landed on her face. She shook her head, annoyed.

"What time is it?" Caroline asked.

"It's 7 AM. We have school, remember? The thing we go to every day? The place where we get educated, we meet friends and teachers, do projects-" Elena teased, dodging a pillow.

"I know what it is, Elena," Caroline said, annoyed as she got up.

"Well you've been absent for two days already, or in your case, two months. I thought you forgot what it was," Elena said, shrugging.

"You're right, I don't remember anything. What were we even learning?" Caroline asked, scrunching her nose.

The two girls giggled, as they got ready to leave for school.

Caroline took a shower (she nearly cried when she saw her shampoo and hair curler. She had missed her babies). She changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"It's so nice not to wear corsets and those... tight box-like shoes. I can finally wear these again," Caroline said happily, holding up her black, long boots. Elena laughed.

"You went to a time period where they wore corsets? I am so jealous of you right now."

"Yup, 1793. Imagine a life without a hairdryer, Elena. Or pop music. Or POP TARTS," Caroline said, taking a bite out of hers.

"Still, it would be nice to try on a corset and be called a lady," Elena huffed, crossing her arms.

Caroline laughed as they made their way to her car.

* * *

School was the usual. Boring. Hell. Torture. The only thing that can probably brighten up her day would be cheerleading practice and lunch. Unfortunately, they were only in second period.

Caroline nearly fell asleep in her math class.

"Miss Forbes! You missed two days of school, pay attention, or you'll be receiving detention!" her math teacher shouted.

"Sorry!" Caroline apologized, her head drooping from embarrassment. Great, now everyone was staring at her.

Caroline smiled when the bell rang. She grabbed her books and was about to rush out when her math teacher stopped her.

"Miss Forbes, you're still getting detention. Not because of your behavior but you have a lot of homework to catch up on."

She didn't know her day could get any worse. She would miss another day of cheerleading practice.

"Okay, I'll be there," Caroline replied, dying to at least have a good time during lunch.

Caroline nearly ran to the cafeteria to find her friends Bonnie and Elena.

"How can this day get any worse?" Caroline sighed, exasperated when she finally found them.

"More homework, maybe?" Bonnie shrugged.

Caroline groaned.

"I'm starving," she said, eyeing her friends' food.

Sensing this, the two girls put their arms around their food as if to protect it.

"Get your own food!" they shouted, trying to swat Caroline's fingers away.

The rest of lunch passed. The three girls talked and laughed. Caroline was glad she had Bonnie and Elena.

* * *

Caroline entered the detention room to find it empty except for Bonnie and Elena.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked, excited.

"Elena here suggested that you have a fun afternoon today. She compelled the teacher and the students to forget about detention. We are going to throw a mini party for you!" Bonnie said, shrugging.

Caroline's eyes brightened as she grinned.

"You guys are the best. I don't know how I will survive with you guys," Caroline said, hugging Bonnie and Elena.

"Come on, we're going to be late. They're all waiting at Mystic Grill," Bonnie said, breaking free from the hug.

The three girls entered Mystic Grill to find Damon, Stefan and Matt waiting at a table.

"Surprise!" they said, putting on a smile.

Caroline grinned. She never felt so loved and welcomed by her friends.

* * *

Three hours had passed. Elena went home with Damon and Stefan. Then Matt left, saying he had homework to finish.

"Caroline, are you going to go home?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope, I'm going to stay here until it closes. I haven't been here for two months, Bonnie. I used to come here like every day. I miss it so much," Caroline said.

"Alright, but don't get drunk or do anything stupid, okay?" Bonnie said, looking slightly worried.

"Don't worry. I'll behave, teacher," Caroline said, grinning.

"Bye, Caroline!" Bonnie said, laughing. She waved and left the room.

Caroline walked over to the bar.

"One cranberry vodka, plesae," Caroline said.

"I need some ID please," the bartender said.

"Seriously? I've been here a million times," Caroline grumbled, annoyed. "I haven't been here for a long time. I'm here to have a good time, so you will let me have a drink," Caroline said, compelling the bartender.

The bartender nodded, dazed as he went to get her drink.

"Fancy meeting you here, love."

Caroline jumped slightly at the voice. Klaus. She felt a lump on her throat.

"Hey," she said, her voice losing confidence.

"Where have you been for the past two days?" Klaus asked.

Caroline didn't reply. How the hell was she going to explain this to Klaus?

"Were you meeting Tyler?" Klaus asked, suspicious and angry. His eyes lowered.

"No. I haven't. What I did for the last few days is none of your business," Caroline snapped.

Klaus chuckeled. "Alright," he said, holding up both his hands as if he were surrendering.

The bartender came back with her drink. She grabbed the cup and gulped it down in one shot.

"Give me something stronger," she ordered.

The bartender refilled her cup with more alcohol. She gulped that down in one shot, too.

"Be careful, sweetheart. It's not safe for a lady to drink at late hours," Klaus said.

Caroline opened her mouth to reply, but the next thing she knew. She blacked out once again.

* * *

Klaus stood there, next to the stools, confused. It looked as if Caroline was going to reply, but she just dropped to the floor.

Confused, he dialed Bonnie's number.

"Hello?" a harsh, raspy voice replied.

"Bonnie, this is Klaus. I'm at the Mystic Grill with Caroline. She's on the floor, unconscious," he said.

"What did you do to her?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"Nothing. She just dropped to the floor," he said, irritated.

"Oh my god," Bonnie said when she realized what had happened. Caroline was going through time travel again. Normally, when someone went through time travel, they would just stop doing literally anything they were doing and black out. Then, in about 10 minutes, their body would fade away.

"Klaus, I need you to take Caroline's body and go to her house. Immediately."

"What is going on?" Klaus growled, not liking how he didn't know what was going on.

"I'll explain later, just quickly, take her somewhere not public!"

Klaus snapped his phone shut. He grumbled, annoyed. Yet, when he picked up Caroline, his touch was gentle and soft.

* * *

Bonnie paced around her room, nervous. She couldn't tell Klaus what was going on. Caroline would be really mad if she did.

Bonnie raked her hands through her hair, trying to come up with a lie.

Her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked, nervous.

"She's home. I put her to bed. Now tell me what's going on," Klaus demanded.

Bonnie gulped as she tried to come up with a lie.

"Caroline was gone for the past two days because she is sick. We don't know what her illness is yet, but I've been reading through my grimoires to find out how to cure her. She's been blacking out every now and then," Bonnie said.

She felt proud of herself. It was a believable lie.

"Really? She's been ill?" Klaus asked, worried. Bonnie must admit she was surprised when she heard his tone. Did he really care for her?

"Yeah," Bonnie replied.

"Alright. I'll stay by her side, seeing that her mother isn't here. Good night, witch," Klaus said, ending the call.

Bonnie didn't know how to feel. Glad that Klaus actually really did care enough to stay by Caroline's side or be worried that a psychotic hybrid vampire was next to her best friend? She just hoped everything turned out well.

* * *

**What did you think of this? **

**Please leave a review with your thoughts, they make me so happy ^ u ^ **

**I'll try to update again some time next week. I'm trying to write as quickly as I can-trying to update as quickly. That's why all my chapters a bit short;; But you can see that they are getting longer, right? :D**

**Thank you, lovelies ~**

**Until next time! **

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: World War II

**Thank you angel1725, IrishBeauty98, Lacy-Jane, Justine, mamouti, etc. for leaving a review! I forgot to thank you in the previous chapter!**

**So, I wanted to say something important. I don't know much about World War II, except for some things. I don't know the exact details of each country. So if I get a fact wrong, please don't get offended or angry. Just send me a PM or text and I'll edit the parts or something. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

Caroline recognized the weird feeling that came right after she traveled through time. It was sort of like a mixture of being out of breath and having a light hangover. Her head felt slightly dizzy. She raised her eyes to see where she managed to land this time.

"Miss Caroline Forbes," a female voice shouted.

"Caroline, stand up, the head nurse called you three times already. Do you not want to get your diploma?" a red headed girl that was next to Caroline asked, impatient.

Confused and nervous, Caroline stood up and went to the front of the room. Her body tense, sensing that all eyes in the room were on her. An old grandma with grey and white hair stood next to a podium, holding a folder. The grandma looked at Caroline with stern eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"If you're this slow in the battlefield, you're going to have a bad time, Caroline," the grandma scolded and fits of giggles came from behind Caroline. Blushing, Caroline took the folder.

"I'll try to be careful," she said.

"I know." the grandma stared into Caroline's eyes. Caroline felt as if time froze for a second. There was something in the grandma's eyes that seemed to paralyze Caroline's body.

"Now go sit down, Caroline. We got more diplomas to hand out," the grandma snapped, breaking eye contact.

Caroline blushed as she scurried back to her seat. What the hell was that? But more importantly, what the hell was even going on?

Curious, Caroline opened her diploma to see if she could find any clues on where she was. She gasped slightly when she saw these letters on the top of the paper:

_**A-Level Nurse Diploma**_

_**From here on out, miss Caroline Forbes is officially an A-Level Nurse that will be sent to aid the soldiers of the Allies.**_

She was a nurse? Caroline felt herself panic a bit. Thankfully, she did know how to work with the aid kit and do simple medical treatment (due to the fact she was the sheriff's daughter), but help soldiers? Caroline felt her heart skip a beat when she recognized what the 'Allies' meant. Good thing she watched the movie about World War II with Elena. She was now actually really in the war.

"Miss Forbes, my office. Now," the old grandma (who Caroline found out was the head nurse) said as she passed her.

Confused, Caroline quickly followed the head nurse, who was walking pretty quickly for her age.

She followed her into a long hallway, passing pale patients who were wearing yellowish outfits. Most were coughing, their eyes sad and droopy. Some were on wheelchairs while some were with crutches. It was a horrible sight.

Caroline entered the head nurse's room and found it very dull. The room had grey walls, just like the room they were in before was. There was one small window. There were no pictures or plants, it as if the room was lifeless.

"Have a seat, Caroline," the head nurse said, interrupting Caroline's thoughts. She nodded, settling down on a hard, wooden chair that was before the grandma's desk.

"I called you to wish you luck, Caroline. I know you have no experience with nursing, but I'm sure your brightness and light will cheer and help the soldiers at war," the grandma said, smiling.

"How-how did you know?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"I'm a Bennett witch. I work as a head nurse, as well. We Bennetts have a link that prepares us for events such as this. I know you're looking for Niklaus Mikaelson. I wasn't informed why you are, but I just know that you are."

Wow. At least she was a Bennett witch. Caroline knew she could trust this grandma. She nodded, giving her a smile.

"Do you happen to know where he is?" she asked.

"Unfortunately for you, no. However, I thought that sending you to the battlefield, as a nurse would give you a better shot of finding him. He is probably a soldier like most men," the head nurse said, shaking her head.

"What year is this?" Caroline asked, a bit scared.

"1938. You're in America for the moment. You're getting transferred to—Denmark."

Caroline's head went blank suddenly. She didn't remember anything from the movie except for how the actors looked like. Shit. She smacked herself mentally for not concentrating on the important details. She nodded, taking everything in. She had to be careful not to die.

"Good luck, Caroline. Sleep well; you have a long day tomorrow. You have to be on the 5 AM train, so get ready." the grandma finished, giving Caroline an encouraging smile.

Caroline stood up, thanking the head nurse. She felt her legs grow heavy. She had never expected any of this happen.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

"Yet another war, right?" Kol smirked, nudging Klaus. Klaus grunted, annoyed.

"Stop it, Kol. This is different from the Trojan War or any other wars we've been in. Now, enough! Go to sleep or I'll make you sleep forever," Klaus warned.

"You'll dagger your own brother?" Kol said, putting a hand up to his heart, pretending to look hurt.

"I dream of it every day," Klaus said, chuckling.

"You're always so cranky, Nik. Maybe the nurses that are arriving in two days would help cheer you up," Kol teased.

"Shut up, Kol."

Caroline POV

Caroline rubbed her eyes, still tired. She wasn't used to waking up this early. She was at the train station with the other nurses, who look very nervous. They were all wearing a long, warm looking dress, waving goodbye to their family, friends and children. Caroline, not having anyone to say farewell to boarded the train, watching everyone cry.

It was saddening to see family, couples, friends get torn apart. She knew the feeling. The feeling of losing someone close to you. Caroline looked away, biting back the tears and sadness.

She tried to think about ponies and rainbows to try to cheer up.

The train started moving slowly and everyone jumped in surprise, some starting to get on. Steam poured out from the top of the train as the speed increased. Caroline moved her bag as two other nurses sat next to her. Not that she had much to move. She had nothing except two long dresses, some under clothes, a woolen sweatshirt, and her white nurse uniform.

Caroline looked out the window as the landscape changed. She was looking at beautiful mountains, greenery and rivers for hours when she heard the sound of a metal cart make its way to the passengers.

She smelled food. Disgusting food, but she knew she couldn't complain. Someone handed her a piece of bread, cheese and a bowl of watery soup. The two nurses next to her started gobbling down the food like crazy. Caroline, who wasn't that hungry started slowly nibbling on the bread. She offered her piece of cheese and soup to the girls next to her, who thanked her and took it.

After thirty minutes, all the food was gone and most people stated drifting off to sleep. Caroline was still awake. She was just about to return to staring outside the window when one of the nurses (who was awake) coughed.

"I'm Sophie, level B nurse," she said.

"I'm Caroline, level A nurse," Caroline said, still not sure what the level A or B thing was about.

"Wow, level A? That's impressive. Where are they sending you?" Sophie asked.

"Denmark, you?"

"I'm headed to Great Britain."

Caroline nodded.

"So, why did you become a nurse?" Caroline asked.

"The same reason most of the girls here are here for," Sophie replied, shrugging.

"And what is that?"

"I'm surprised, Caroline. It's to help the soldiers," Sophie laughed, shaking her head.

Caroline blushed, embarrassed. Of course, they were nurses.

"And also because we can send letters to our boyfriends faster," Sophie added, laughing.

"Of course," Caroline said, smirking. "Where is your boyfriend?"

"He's training to be a pilot. He's in France at the moment. His name is Mark. He is such a sweet boy. Plus his smile is gorgeous," Sophie giggled.

Caroline laughed along. This was the first non-depressing she ever heard or saw here.

"What about you, Caroline? Any boys you are interested in?" Sophie asked.

"Yup. I'm not sure where he is, though," Caroline said sadly.

"That's sad. But I'm sure you'll find him one day, Caroline. We are living in a small world, after all."

The girls remained silent for the rest of the train ride. They looked out, watching the scenery blurring by. It was peaceful. But they knew the pace wouldn't last long. They would soon enter the blood bath.

Caroline was alone, only a few passengers were left in the train with her. Sophie and her friend had gotten off the train hours ago. Caroline felt lonely again. She looked around the train for companions.

Her eyes fell on a short, red headed girl who was reading a book. She looked familiar, but Caroline couldn't remember where she had seen her. The girl had a small brown bag like Caroline's next to her. Caroline decided to go see who she was.

"Hello!"

The redhead glanced up. She had green eyes, Caroline noticed. The girl smirked, then returned to reading her book. How rude, thought Caroline, frowning slightly.

"Where are you headed?" Caroline tried again, but she could clearly see she was trying too hard to sound sweet.

"Denmark," the girl replied.

"Hey, that's where I'm going!" Caroline said, excited.

"Caroline, are you seriously that stupid?" the girl said, laughing.

Caroline frowned. Why would anyone say such a thing to a person they just met?

"I'm sorry?" Caroline said, making sure she heard right.

"Caroline. You were next to me when you got your nurse diploma. Now you're pretending to not know me?" the girl shook her head, as if she still thought it was funny.

Caroline crossed her arms, still offended.

"I don't know your name or anything about you. I didn't know it was such a bad thing to try socializing," Caroline huffed.

"I'm Victoria," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Victoria. So, how old are you?"

"I don't know how this is important to you, but since you asked, I'm 19," Victoria said.

Caroline threw her a fake smile. This girl was very rude. Caroline knew she didn't like her.

"That's a very young age, why did you become a nurse?" Caroline asked.

"Pshh, as if you aren't younger than me, Caroline. I came here because I wanted to see the soldier who I kept pen-paling with," Victoria replied, shrugging.

Finally, something Caroline actually wanted to talk about. Love letters and boys.

"Oooh, what's his name?" Caroline asked, excited.

"He said his name was Kol. I don't remember his last name, though. It was a strange name. I think I got it on one of my letters I brought here somewhere…" Victoria said, opening her bag.

"Kol Mikaelson?" Caroline asked, confused. What the hell was Kol doing in Denmark? The thought of Kol all serious, in a soldier uniform made Caroline smirk.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Victoria asked, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Ermm your letter was opened," Caroline lied, glad that one of Victoria's letters were indeed spread open next to her.

"Okay," Victoria said, still a bit suspicious but decided to let it drop.

"What does he say in his letters?" Caroline asked, hoping she could hear things of Klaus' whereabouts.

"He's pretty annoying, to be honest. He keeps saying he's the most handsome creature existing in this world. Apparently he's with his brother—another weird name I forgot," Victoria said, laughing.

Caroline laughed along, agreeing secretly. Typical Kol, she thought. Who was the brother Kol was with? She hoped it was Klaus, not Elijah or Finn.

Caroline was about to ask Victoria if she could check the brother's name, but the train jerked into a stop, causing both the girls to shake slightly.

"It seems we have arrived. Are you ready?" Victoria asked, standing up.

Caroline took in a big breath and nodded. To be honest, she was totally not ready. She was as nervous as heck. She put on a smile as she grabbed her small bag.

She really hoped what her mother and school taught her about medication and first-aid kits helped her during the war.

Caroline noticed that there were 5 other nurses that were assigned to Denmark. Some were from France, some from England, some from another part of the States.

The head nurse greeted the seven nurses, leading them to a small bus.

"Once we arrive, you will all be sharing a tent. You will have some time to set down your things and settle down. Maybe there will be time for a quick dinner, I'm not sure about that, though. The soldiers are probably going to arrive only a few minutes after we do" The nurse explained to the crew.

"Any questions?"

A cute, petite blonde nurse raised her hand. She looked way too young to be here. How old was she, 15 or 16? Caroline scrunched her nose in disapproval. At least she was immortal, well, unless someone carried around a stake and stuck it in her heart.

"Yes?" the head nurse asked.

"Are there any rules we have to follow?"

"Good question, I was going to tell all of you but I nearly forgot to. Thank you for reminding me," the head nurse said.

"So, the first rule. Always put the patients instead of your personal emotions and plans. If a soldier is hurt but you had other plans, treat the soldier first. I'm sure the hospitals you were trained in already told you that, but I am saying this because there have been some nurses that weren't applying that rule in the battlefield."

Everyone nodded. Of course, they were taught that the patients were the most important out of everything.

"Second rule, no sneaking off with the soldiers. When I mean by sneaking out, I mean at night. Our base is very close to a town, and I have caught many nurses sneaking out to the coffee shops with the soldiers. Not only is it dangerous, but it is also very inappropriate!"

Everyone laughed at this as if this were a ridiculous rule. They nodded, but Caroline could see they were all giggling, a sly look on their faces.

"That's about it, actually. There are also some other smaller rules, but those will be explained later. We are about to arrive."

The nurses all huddled to the window, anxious to see how it looked like. Caroline felt herself get squished against a window. They were passing by a small town full of little children running on the streets, scorned by their parents whom had nervous looks on their faces. There were small coffee shops and bookshops lined nicely on one side. It was really similar to what she saw in the movies.

The bus drove for about another 5 minutes. The head nurse was right. The town was really close from where the campsite was located.

The girls arrived to the large tent that was in the center of the campsite. Surrounding the tent were other, a bit smaller tents, which Caroline assumed were where the soldiers slept. She wondered if she could meet Kol and ask him about Klaus. She realized Kol probably didn't recognize her, and would get suspicious if she talked about Klaus.

Caroline's thoughts were broken when Victoria nudged Caroline slightly.

"Hey, aren't you getting dressed? We only got 20 minutes for dinner and changing before the soldiers start arriving," Victoria said.

Caroline nodded as she started unbuttoning her dress. Another nurse, whose face bright pink, quickly stopped her.

"Not here, tiger! Go to the changing rooms!" she said.

Embarrassed, Caroline grabbed her uniform and shoes as she followed Victoria, who was laughing as if this were the funniest thing she had ever seen.

After 5 minutes, Caroline came out of the changing room, which turned out just another tent with curtains separating a section of the room. Caroline grumbled, unsatisfied because she didn't have time to do her makeup or hair. She joined Victoria and the other nurses on the wooden bench, where wooden bowls of soup (not the watery soup again, groaned Caroline) and bread.

This was going to be a long month.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

The soldiers marched into the campsite, exhausted and hungry. Klaus was helping a fellow soldier who was injured. Klaus had also been shot that day, but his vampire healing abilities shot the bullet back out of his body, as if nothing had happened.

"The nurses must have arrived!" Kol said, excitedly. The other soldiers straightened up, glad to hear this news. The injured soldier Klaus had been helping perked up, grinning. What was with these soldiers and their obsession with nurses? Klaus chuckled at the thought.

He felt the soldier next to him wince as he moved his leg. Klaus snapped back into reality and shouted,

"NURSE! INJURED SOLDIER!"

He heard some murmurs going on between the nurses. After about thirty seconds, a nurse with brown curls came running. She quickly helped the soldier to one of the beds. Her hands moved swiftly, cutting the long bandage and wrapping it tight around his wounds.

"Thank you," the soldier said.

The nurse simply shook her head.

"Don't thank me yet. This injury is quite serious. I'm going to need to get more help from the other nurses. I'll be right back, don't move!" the nurse warned, running off again.

"I wish," the soldier grinned. "Dibs on her!"

All the soldiers laughed loudly.

"Hey, that's unfair. There are only seven and like a million of soldiers. We get to share," Kol pouted, causing the soldiers to erupt in laughter again.

The nurse with brown curls came back in with two more nurses: a red headed nurse and a blonde one. The laughter that was in the room disappeared instantly as tension filled the room. The soldiers watched carefully as the nurses carefully took some metal tools out of a box.

"We're going to try to take the bullet out. It might hurt a bit, but I'm sure you can bear it," the blonde one said, smiling. She was a beauty, especially when she smiled.

The soldier nodded, but he was clearly worried.

The blonde one didn't seem to do any of the medical work. The brunette and redhead worked busily, carefully applying alcohol as they worked their way through. The blonde one just kneeled next to the soldier, holding his hand.

"If you make it through this, I'm sure all the nurses will fall in love with you," the blonde said, winking in an adorable way.

"What about her?" the soldier whispered, secretly pointing at the brunette, who was blushing slightly and avoiding eye contact.

"Definitely," the blonde said, laughing.

"Caroline!" the brunette blushed.

So here name was Caroline. It suited her. A pretty name for a pretty girl, Klaus thought. He crossed his arms, a smile creeping up his face.

"Hey! That is really unfair. I'm going to get hurt on purpose next time," Kol whined.

"Never gonna happen to you," Caroline snapped.

There's fire in her as well, Klaus thought, interested. If only she knew he was a vampire. He would probably compel the nurses to fall in love with him. Maybe Caroline. He liked pretty little things with sharp tongues.

"We'll see about that," Kol said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but there was amusement in her eyes. Klaus chuckled, shaking his head, amused. Their eyes met for a brief second. He quickly looked down, shocked when he saw the bright blue eyes staring right into him. Why did he look down? He growled, feeling slightly weak and vulnerable. He looked up again. A small part of him was sort of disappointed when she wasn't looking at him anymore. She was instead looking at the injured soldier that lay on the bed.

Klaus turned around and walked away. He turned around when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He felt confused, but decided to let it drop and made his way to his tent.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

"Did you see the guy-Klaus? He was so buff! Did anyone see his muscles and dimples? Those are to die for," a nurse said.

The girls were gossiping about things such as their life, hometown, and as usual: boys.

Caroline remained unusually quiet. She had just met Klaus. She knew his memories of her were completely gone. Everything, all the memories that they shared were gone. She felt kind of hopeless. It had taken her weeks to trigger Klaus' memories. How long would it be until she could do it this time?

"I must admit Kol is pretty handsome," Victoria said to Caroline, who was now moving towards her bed to sleep.

"But the guy standing next to him. The one the other nurses are talking about, Klaus. I think I'm starting to grow an interest on him," Victoria continued.

Caroline's heart raced slightly when Victoria said that.

"What's that?" she asked, trying to hide the panic and worry in her voice.

"Well, he seems so much more mature than Kol. Plus his body is gorgeous," she smirked.

"How would you if he is more mature than Kol? You haven't even heard him talk yet, Victoria," Caroline said, annoyed.

"I just know it, Caroline. I feel like we have this chemistry together. I'm going to start making my moves tomorrow," Victoria said, shrugging.

"Whatever you say," Caroline said, lying down on her bed. She turned around to hide her worried face. She had to come up with a plan. Now.

Caroline came out of her tent at midnight, starving. Not for human food, but for blood. But the question was, from whom could she feed?

She walked around the campsite, hoping there would be some blood bags. She felt the thirst burning in her throat. The black veins in her eyes were threatening to come out any second.

**_xXx_**

Klaus heard footsteps outside of the tent. He did know that guards patrolled the area, but at this hour? Most guards just fell asleep secretly. He pulled on his shoes, deciding to check out what it was lurking outside the tent.

He crept out, careful not to wake the other soldiers. Thanks to his vampire hearing, he followed the sound of the footsteps. He could sense that they were lost. They kept moving in different directions, turning back, going forward again, and repeating that routine over. He snuck behind the tent, ready to catch the person.

He was slightly surprised when he saw Caroline, the blonde nurse he saw before walking around. Then his surprise turned into amusement. He smirked as he saw her as she constantly turned her head. It was clear that she was lost.

Then he saw her suddenly drop to the ground. It happened so quickly that he didn't even have time to reach her before she landed on the floor. Klaus ran to her, observing what had just happened.

She was grasping her throat. He saw her fangs come out, black veins outlining her eyes.

"I'm so hungry," she muttered.

Caroline was a vampire? How had he not known? She was … so much like a human. Shaking his thoughts away, Klaus carried Caroline to another tent. He knew that there was a guard who was constantly sleeping outside of the tent. She could feed from him.

Klaus saw Caroline's eyelids flutter open. Her eyes widened and she jumped up from Klaus's arms.

"What the hell?" she hissed in surprised.

"I know you're hungry. I thought you might want to feed off from Gregory over here so I brought you to him. Go on, love. Have at it," Klaus said, nodding his head to the guard who had his head bent down.

Caroline shook her head, backing away. This surprised Klaus. A lot.

"I don't drink from the vein. I drink from blood bags. Do you happen to know where they keep them here?" Caroline asked.

"Blood bags?" Klaus asked, even more surprised. There seemed to be so much humanity in this girl, unlike some vampires who couldn't live a second without sinking their teeth into a neck.

"Yeah, you know those things. Those bags with blood inside?" Caroline said.

"No, I know what it is, but why blood bags when you have a fresher option over here?" Klaus asked, curious.

"I don't like his blood type," Caroline lied. All she wanted was blood; she didn't want to explain these kind of things to Klaus yet.

Klaus smirked, knowing it was a lie. Yet he decided to just help her find blood bags. He didn't know why, but he just felt like he needed to. This girl seemed so- bright and so-different.

* * *

**I know Kol was probably daggered during this time period, but I thought Kol would fit in this story better than any of the other Mikaelson brothers-so I hope I didn't confuse you guys!**

**ALSO! Those of you who are confused with Rachel and her appearance-Rachel was a character that I made up so the story could have some flavor and spice. The new character, Victoria can be viewed as someone like Rachel, of course. These characters exist to make Klaus and Caroline's relationship a bit more interesting. **

**I know tomorrow is TVD day, so probably this isn't the best time to upload the story, but - I am way too excited to even think about that now! EEk! The crazy fan inside of me is freaking out! Also, what did you guys think about the spin-off of TVD: The Originals? I got really, really mad and disappointed when I heard Hayley would appear on the show and not Caroline. If the writers decide Klaus and Hayley are going to be together and not Klaroline, I am legit going to go insane. What do you guys think?**

**Till next time,**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: Nurse Rivalry

**Sorry for the 5 day delay everyone!**

**Thank you for those who left a lovely review: A guest :D, justine, IrishBeauty98, angel1725, Aaammber, Sissi Martin, epic sweetness712, etc etc!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

Caroline sucked the blood dry from the bag. She felt much better, more alive. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Klaus was staring at her. It was as if he were studying her. She shifted uncomfortably from his gaze. It was weird to be in the center of attention.

"What?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing. It's just I've never met a vampire who doesn't drink from the vein," he replied simply, still not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well, I don't. I don't like the feeling of being so weak and helpless," Caroline replied.

"It sounds like you were once a victim," Klaus said, raising one eyebrow.

Caroline shrugged. She stood up from the chair, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Thank you, but I think I should get going now," Caroline said, awkwardly moving outside. She could see Klaus was smirking, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Good night, sweetheart," he called after Caroline, who began to speed walk really quickly.

Caroline felt her heart melt when she heard those words. That accent. She loved with when he called her things like: sweetheart, love, darling, etc. It was her weakness.

Caroline rushed to where the nurses slept and snuck in quietly. She jumped slightly when she saw Victoria, sitting on her bed.

"Where were you?" Victoria asked, suspiciously.

"I needed some fresh air. I'm still not used to this environment," Caroline lied.

"I don't believe you," Victoria said, taking a step towards Caroline.

Caroline gulped. She felt her heartbeat quicken slightly.

"Then what do you think I was doing?" Caroline asked, trying to sound casual.

"I think you were off to see a soldier," Victoria sniggered. Aha!

Caroline didn't reply. What could she say? She saw Victoria put on a sly smile.

"Who is it, Caroline?" she asked, stepping closer.

"No one, okay? I really did go out for fresh air," Caroline insisted.

"All right, all right, I'll let you go this time, but I will find out who this mysterious soldier you're visiting late at night is," Victoria said, grinning.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she made her way to her bed. Her eyes fluttered, closing. It was going to be a long month.

* * *

Caroline had spent the day observing the other nurses work on the injured soldiers. She took some notes, which surprised some of the nurses. She just ignored the stares, she had to learn, right? Her routine was the same the other nurses. Waking up early in the morning, shoveling down breakfast. Then we would change into our uniforms and take care of the injured soldiers. The other soldiers would go off to combat or training. If there was nothing to do, the nurses would spend their way chatting and giggling.

Caroline waited for the soldiers to return. She hoped none of them got hurt and returned safely. She killed her time by revising her notes.

She was deep in thought, reading over how to properly treat an open wound. It was gruesome. There was blood everywhere, the smell of alcohol and medical cream stinging her nose. It was hard for her to control her bloodlust, but she knew how to keep her humanity.

Caroline was disturbed by the sound of shouting nurses, running quickly back and forth the tent, carrying bandages.

"Caroline, don't just sit there, daydreaming!" a nurse shouted, motioning Caroline to follow.

Caroline stood up quickly, running after the nurse. The soldiers must have arrived. She followed the nurse into a tent, where there were soldiers and nurses everywhere. This must be serious, thought Caroline. She poked her head through the crowd, trying to have a glimpse of what was happening.

Her eyes widened when she saw Klaus on the bed, a deep gash on his stomach. She knew vampires healed quickly, but this gash was too big. It would take him days to heal. She saw Victoria and another nurse carefully tying a long bandage around his stomach.

Klaus and Caroline's eyes met. She noticed that his eyes were peaceful, not worrying at all. Caroline looked at him, worried. What had happened? Klaus nodded at her, reassuringly. He wanted her to know he was okay. Caroline nodded back, giving him a small smile.

The crowd got quiet when the head nurse came in. Everyone watched her silently as the head nurse observed the wound and the bandage.

"Who did the bandaging?" she asked finally after a few minutes.

"I was assisting, but nurse Victoria did the bandaging," the nurse who stood beside Victoria said.

"Victoria, I must admit that I'm impressed. You treated this wound professionally. Therefore, I will put you in charge for taking care of soldier Niklaus," the head nurse said, smiling.

Victoria nodded, grinning. She had been waiting for a chance to finally get to talk to Klaus. She blushed slightly, looking at the ground.

"The others please get out! It is not good to make a patient feel uncomfortable and crowded!" the head nurse barked and the others scattered, scared.

Caroline was about to stay, but she was pushed back by the large crowd. She sighed as she turned around, leaving the tent. She felt something brewing in her heart. Was it jealousy?

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus saw Caroline trying to make her way through the crowd, but then he saw her stop. He saw her turn around and leave. His face fell, disappointed. He growled slightly and leaned his head against the pillow again. He closed his eyes, already bored.

"Hello Niklaus, my name is Victoria," the girl next to him said, smiling.

She was beautiful, but a common face. Not like Caroline's, which was unique and special.

"I know," Klaus said. He saw Victoria's face frown slightly, clearly disappointed. He saw her try brighten up cheerfully.

"Alright, then. Do you need anything?" Victoria asked, hoping he would answer her with more passion and depth.

"Not really, I just want some rest, if that's alright," Klaus said, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Oh, okay. Yes, getting some rest would be best for you," Victoria agreed, nodding. Most men would fall for her instantly, but Klaus was different. It was strange, yet this attracted her to him stronger. She felt the need to have him.

Klaus raised one eyebrow as if to say, 'why are you still here?' Victoria, realizing this grinned as she turned away.

Finally, that nurse was gone. He saw right through her. He had faced so many nurses like that: those who only flirted with him because of his physical look. He wanted a woman who he could talk to, relate to, and love. Of course, physical attraction was important as well. He sighed and closed his eyes.

xXxXxXx

**_A few hours later_**…

Klaus woke up to the sound of delighted squealing and jumping. Curious, he called Victoria to ask what was going on.

Victoria, who ran to him almost immediately (happy that she had his attention) said,

"Oh, that's one of the nurses. Apparently she got complimented by the head nurse for her performance."

He could still hear the squealing and jumping. Boy, was this nurse happy.

"I don't even know what she's doing here. She doesn't even know anything about nursing. Pfft, she is what we call a 'noob'" Victoria continued, snorting.

"And who might this nurse be?" Klaus asked, amused.

"Her name is Caroline," Victoria said eagerly, glad that Klaus was amused. Then she saw his face expression change from amusement to anger.

"Don't you ever talk about Caroline in that way," Klaus said, growling. He wasn't sure why he was angry, but there was a part of him, deep down that made him mad.

"I'm sorry," Victoria apologized, her face burning.

"Now you may return to whatever you were doing before," Klaus snapped, lying back down on his bed. Victoria nodded, trying to ignore the painful words.

Caroline couldn't get the smile off from her face. Yes, she was still not happy that Klaus was with Victoria, but she had finally helped a wounded soldier! The head nurse even complimented her. She jumped around, happy. She felt like a little girl.

Then something stopped her. She heard with her vampire hearing a discussion that was going on between Victoria and Klaus. She growled when Victoria called her a noob. How dare she? Caroline felt the corner of her lips go up slightly when she heard Klaus defend her.

"What are you listening to?" a voice behind her interrupted her thoughts. She jumped slightly, surprised.

"Nothing!" she gasped. She turned around to see Kol. He had on his handsome, yet irritating smirk, his arms crossed against his chest.

"I should get going," Caroline said quickly, trying to escape.

"Now, now, that wouldn't be fun for me, would it?" Kol said, grabbing Caroline's arm. She squeaked slightly at the sudden move. Kol loosened his grip slightly.

Their eyes met for a brief second. His dark eyes met her blue ones. His eyes widened suddenly.

"Caroline?"

"That's my name," Caroline teased, rolling her eyes.

"No, Caroline. Caroline! You were in our mansion in 1793!"

What? Caroline's eyes widened. How would he remember that? Did the memories trigger? How?

"Caroline! I can't believe it!" Kol said again, when there was no reply from Caroline.

"Yeah…" Caroline said, her mind still shocked.

"I've got to tell Nik!" Kol said, excited.

"NO!" Caroline shouted, grabbing Kol's arms. His eyebrows creased in confusion

"Why not?" he asked, frowning.

"He won't remember. His memory hasn't been triggered, he will think you're crazy or something," Caroline explained.

"He ALWAYS thinks I'm crazy, Caroline," Kol smirked.

"Kol, please don't," Caroline pleaded. She needed Klaus to remember who she was by his own.

Kol nodded, noticing how sincere she was. Then his playful grin returned.

"We should visit the town one day for some coffee," Kol said. Caroline laughed, he reminded her of an excited puppy. She nodded in agreement.

"You, Klaus, and I," Caroline said.

"Aww, I wanted it to be just you and me, but I guess this is the best I'll ever get," Kol said, disappointed. Yet the grin on his face remained. She giggled, but then she heard someone calling her name.

"I should get going. Keep your word, Kol!" Caroline said, her body half facing Kol.

"You keep your word as well, Caroline!" Kol teased.

"Yeah, but doesn't Klaus have to rest for a few more days?" Caroline asked.

"Psshhhh, no. That wound will probably be healed by tomorrow night. You underestimate our healing abilities, Caroline."

"Really? Wow. Well, okay then. Bye!" Caroline shouted, running off to the other nurses.

It was an exhausting day for Caroline. It was very late as well. She headed off to the tent along with the other nurses. They looked tired as well.

They had spent the last few hours organizing medical documents and studying with the head nurse. The still had much to learn.

"I wish we could sleep in," a nurse groaned. The other nurses nodded in agreement. Some fell down on their bed, fatigue while the others started to change.

The tent flap opened again and Victoria marched in. A grin pasted on her face. Caroline looked away, trying not to look jealous.

All the nurses started crowding against Victoria, eager for juicy news and gossip. They were all big fans of Klaus already.

"How was it? What happened?" the nurses started asking.

Victoria put her hands up, motioning for them to calm down. The nurses quieted immediately but they were still obviously really excited.

"He was such a gentleman," Victoria started. A few squeals and squeaks came from the crowd. The other nurses glared at them for ruining the story. Then they looked back at Victoria and urged her to go on.

"He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I could get lost in them and never come out. He is the perfect man," Victoria squealed. All the other nurses cheered and nodded in agreement.

"His muscles are so - great. He is so FIT! Plus his accent is really hot as well," Victoria said. Caroline was surprised. She never knew Victoria was this kind of girl. Did Victoria only act different in front of Caroline? She shrugged the thoughts away.

"What did you guys do?" a nurse piped up.

seems like we have this special connection,

"Well, we talked, of course. If you know what I mean?" Victoria shrugged. She liked all this attention she was getting. She wanted everyone to know that Klaus was hers.

"Plus, he is in amazing artist. He spent a few hours sketching. So romantic, right?" all the nurses melted to the ground at that.

Right then, the head nurse barged in.

"Ladies! We got a big day tomorrow, lights out!" she barked, shooing the girls to their beds.

The nurses grumbled disappointedly as they returned to their beds. The head nurse eyed them once more before heading out.

As soon as the head nurse was out, the girls continued their gossiping and giggles. Caroline felt something next to her in her bed. She sat up, her hands searching for the item. Caroline saw it was a small scroll. Curious, she undid the string that tied the paper.

A small gasp left her lips when she saw the most beautiful picture she had ever seen on the paper. It was a picture of her jumping, her legs and arms in the air. There was a big smile on her lips. She knew immediately that it was from Klaus. She smiled as she remembered the day when Klaus gave her a picture of her and the horse during the Mikaelson ball. She also remembered how in 1793, they went painting together by the mountains. Caroline sat there, lost in memories when a nurse peeked at Caroline's drawing.

"Oh my goodness! That is a beautiful picture!" she squealed, grabbing hold of the picture.

Caroline protested, trying to snatch the picture. The nurse quickly passed it to her friends, who all looked at quickly and gasped. The paper was passed around to all the nurses. Even Victoria, whose face turned pale and then green. She remembered Klaus drawing something. It was the same paper. She just didn't know he was drawing Caroline. She jaws clenched slightly at the picture, which was soon snatched out of her hands by a very pink Caroline.

"It's from Klaus!" a nurse squealed. She had seen the name that was signed under the picture. The nurses started gossiping again, squealing in excitement.

Some of them glanced at Victoria, who was red with embarrassment and anger. She lay down on her bed, her back facing the rest of the crowd. She grit her teeth angrily. She knew something was going on between Klaus and Caroline. Tears of anger threatened to spill. She swore to herself that she would win Klaus' heart no matter what.

* * *

**It's a bit short, I apologize T_T **

**But i've been so busy with my homework!**

**So, first things first: I wrote my first oneshot called 'Buried for a Century' ! Go check it out if you're..bored xD**

**Second, what did you guys think of the TVD premiere? I was literally squealing when I saw Kol. It had been so long since he appeared, it made me so happy! Since i'm also a Kennett fan, I nearly melted when Bonnie passed Kol and he smirked. GAHHH **


	12. Chapter 12: Strolling Through Town

**Hey guys! Long time no see;;**

**Sorry for the late updates! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!**

**New episode tomorrow can't wait!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

Caroline woke up to the sound of the usual gossiping of the nurses. She slowly rose from her bed, rubbing her eyes. It had been about four or five days since she had arrived, she wasn't sure exactly. She yawned, stretching her arms. The other nurses were doing the same.

"Caroline, what are your plans for today?" Stacey (a brown haired nurse that Caroline had befriended) asked.

"What do you mean plans? We always do the same thing here; eat, sleep, and take care of the soldiers," Caroline laughed, confused.

Some of the other nurses chuckled, agreeing. Yet there was something different in their steps, they looked more excited.

"Why? Is today a special day?" Caroline asked when she saw the nurses changing into casual clothes instead of their usual white uniforms.

"Caroline, it's our day off! How can you forget? Some of us are going to town to go eye-shopping and drink coffee," Stacey continued. There was more excitement and buzzing in the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure all you're going to do is drink coffee and shop. Of course, some of the soldiers are going as well. Plus, the locals here are known for their handsome features, so maybe some of us will actually get a chance with boys," a nurse snickered, and the other nurses started giggling.

"Right, it's not like only Caroline gets all the soldiers' affections," Stacey piped up, causing more buzzes. They were all clearly jealous that the soldiers were interested in Caroline and not them. After all, Caroline was the most beautiful of all the nurses (even though Caroline denies that, the nurses refused to listen). Caroline saw Victoria, who was in a navy cotton dress, clutch onto her tiny handbag that hung around her neck.

"Day off?" Caroline asked, wanting to get off this topic. What about the soldiers? Who was going to take care of the injured soldiers?

"It's not like we work 24/7 Caroline, we occasionally get our days off as well," Stacey replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, then. I don't really have any special plans," Caroline shrugged. Stacey grabbed her arms, looking eager. "Would you like to come with us, then?" Stacey asked, nodding to a group of nurses who were already dressed. Some were in long dresses that came up to their knees, while some wore black cloaks and long skirts.

"I think I'll pass," Caroline said. She saw Victoria and didn't want to have any awkward encounters with her. Stacey nodded, disappointed.  
"I understand. But, come when you change your mind! Have fun, Caroline!" Stacey said, skipping to her friends, linking her arms with them. Caroline nodded, smiling. She waved her hands as she watched the nurses leave the room. In a few seconds, the tent was completely empty. No one had remained.

Caroline changed into her bright lemon colored dress, putting her hair up into a bun. She smiled secretly to herself. She had always wanted to dress like this. Whenever she saw movies that took place during the early 1940s and 50s she would envy the women. They seemed so elegant and classy, unlike the women from her time period. Caroline changed from her usual white nurse shoes into a pair of crimson heels.

* * *

Caroline walked up to the injured soldiers' tent, wanting to check on them one last time before leaving. She had planned to just roam around the area, observing the town. Other than that, she had nothing to do. Carefully, Caroline entered the tent and looked around. It was quiet. Where had all the injured soldiers gone?

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" the head nurse's voice caused Caroline to spin around.

"I was just trying to see if any of the ill needed my help before I headed out," Caroline admitted sheepishly. The head nurse nodded, smiling.

"I'm glad at least someone came to check up on the soldiers. The other nurses are just so—forget it. Well, I took care of all of them, so enjoy your day," the head nurse said. Caroline nodded as she watched the head nurse leave the tent. A large sigh of happiness, peace, and fatigue left her.

"Why are you so down?" Caroline turned around slowly, recognizing the voice. Another sigh escaped her lips as she crossed her arms.

"It's really nothing. I just don't know what to do," Caroline said simply. Her eyes met Kol, who was wearing long brown pants that nearly reached his belly. A thick black belt surrounded his hips. He wore a clean white shirt that was tucked in, along with a dark brown jacket. It was pretty funny seeing Kol wear really long pants. A small giggle left her lips.

"What's so funny?" Kol asked, confused. Caroline shook her head, still giggling.

"Alright, if you have nothing to do, would you like to spend your day with Klaus and myself?" Kol suggested. That got Caroline's attention (well, that then the super long pants).

"Klaus is coming as well?" Caroline asked, trying not to sound too eager. Kol smirked at this, nodding.

"Don't make it so obvious, Caroline." Caroline felt her face go bright red as she looked down. This got another smirk from Kol.

"Kol—what is taking you so—" Klaus said as he walked into the tent. He stopped when he saw Caroline, her face still bright pink.  
Oh god, I hope he didn't hear anything. Klaus and Caroline looked around awkwardly, not sure of what to say. Caroline shifted her weight on one side, uncomfortable with the silence. Kol, amused watched the two with interest.

"So, what are your plans, Caroline?" Klaus asked, breaking the quiet.

"Well, dear brother, I invited her to join us," Kol replied before Caroline could.

"That's nice," Klaus said simply, nodding his head. He was secretly jumping up and down inside. He wasn't too keen on going to town with Kol (who was probably going to just flirt with the locals there) but now things had gotten more exciting.

"I see you've healed pretty quickly," Caroline said.

"Of course, love. I am an original, after all."

* * *

"Look at that!" Caroline gasped. The town was so different from Mystic Falls. It was beautiful here. Everything fascinated her. Everything looked vintage and antique, but of course they were 'modern' during this time.

"Caroline, it's as if you never visited a town before," Kol smirked as Caroline jumped up and down, pointing at anything she saw.  
A few girls giggled as they approached Caroline, Kol, and Klaus. They winked at the boys and ran past them. Kol and Klaus chuckled as Caroline snorted.

"Maybe if we're bored later, we can go chase them. I haven't fed in a while," Kol smirked. Caroline frowned, and shook her head in a disapproving way.

"Caroline, unlike you, drinks from a blood bag," Klaus said, smacking Kol's head from behind. Kol let out a small yelp.

"I've never seen a vampire that drinks from a blood bag," Kol said, regaining his position. Instead of answering, Caroline gasped as she pointed at people who were holding large, pink, fluffy sticks of cotton candy. Klaus and Kol turned to see what Caroline was pointing at.

"Do you want one?" Klaus offered, amused. Caroline looked like an excited child.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Caroline squealed. She had never really tasted cotton candy before. The only time she actually had cotton candy was when she was at her trip to the zoo (outside of Mystic Falls).

"Have you never tasted one before?" Kol asked. Kol was amazed. She was a very old vampire, how could she have NOT tasted cotton candy before?

"I have! Well, only once. I was at the zoo, there was a vendor who sold cotton candy and I wanted one so bad. But my parents had left to go buy some drinks and I didn't have any money," Caroline paused. Her memory was a bit foggy.

"And?"

"I remember someone bought it for me. I wasn't paying attention, I was just so excited about the cotton candy that I even forgot to thank the man," Caroline chuckled, remembering.

"That was a very nice thing he did," Klaus said. Caroline nodded. She felt a twinge of guilt when she remembered that she didn't even thank that person. But then again, it was years ago. She shook the thought away, her smile returning.

"Well, come on then! We got some cotton candy to eat!" Kol urged, pulling Caroline and Klaus by the arm. They laughed as Kol pulled them to the cotton candy vendor.

* * *

Caroline giggled as she took a piece of the fluffy pink substance with her fingers. They were now in a coffee shop, but she was still eating her cotton candy.  
Kol brought over three cups of coffee. It was very black, unlike the one Caroline used to drink back home.

"No milk or coffee?" Caroline asked, disappointed. This made Kol and Klaus guffaw. Caroline looked at them, confused.

"Caroline, the soldiers took all the sugar, milk and other good things that are actually worth eating when the war started," Kol said.

"Oh," Caroline said, embarrassed. Of course, it said so in the movie! She smacked herself mentally.

"Well, anyways, back to my story. The girl by the counter is very flirty. Look, she even snuck in a piece of biscuit!" Kol said. Caroline rolled her eyes, laughing.

"You're still the same, I see," Caroline said without thinking.

"Same? Did you guys meet before?" Klaus asked, frowning. Caroline gulped. Damn it. She was hoping Klaus would miss that. She glanced at Kol, her heart racing slightly. Kol on the other hand looked relaxed. He just shrugged.

"I guess you can say that. She probably saw a lot of strikingly handsome guys like me with similar personalities," Kol said. Caroline relaxed slightly as Klaus nodded, chuckling. She gave Kol a secret smile as if to say thanks.

The three sat for a few more minutes, sipping their coffee.  
Klaus broke the silence by saying, "Kol, that girl has been staring at you for the past 5 minutes. It's getting pretty annoying," Klaus said, nodding his head slightly at where a brunette girl stood. Klaus was right. She was constantly glancing at Kol, smiling. She was wiping cups. She was probably a bartender.

"Oh, it's that girl from before," Kol said casually.

"Well, go talk to her. It's making me feel very uncomfortable," Klaus smirked. Kol replied by chuckling. He arched his head back as he drained his coffee cup. Caroline and Klaus watched as Kol stood up and dusted his pants.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus was uncomfortable with the brunette staring at me, so I'm going to talk to her," Kol replied as he made his way to the counter.

"This is our chance," Klaus whispered to Caroline, grabbing her wrists. Caroline's eyes widened, surprised. She gave him a puzzled look. Klaus stood up, bringing Caroline up with him.

"We're going to ditch those lovebirds," Klaus whispered as he started walking towards the door. Caroline followed quickly, giggling. She heard Kol stop talking to the girl and turn around in surprise.

"Hey—what's going on?" Kol asked, but he was pulled back by the brunette girl. Klaus and Caroline rushed out, their feet moving quickly. Both burst into laughter when they were far from the coffee shop.

"Where to?" Caroline asked once the laughter died down.

"Anywhere you want, love."

* * *

Caroline and Klaus entered a merchandise shop. Caroline's eyes brightened immediately.

There were beautiful necklaces, rings, bracelets, and little accessories that hung all over the room. The room looked like a giant, shining diamond. Everything glittered. Caroline was so mesmerized by the beautiful jewelry that she didn't hear a group of chattering girls come in.

"Caroline?" Stacey's voice interrupted her. This caused Caroline to jump up from her crouching position. Great. All the nurses were here, including Victoria, who was pretending to be interested in something else.

"Hey, I just decided to come because I was bored," Caroline said sheepishly. Stacey nodded, grinning broadly.

"Did you come with anyone special?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. The other nurses suddenly 'ooh-ed' and started poking Caroline in a teasing way. Caroline looked around the room for Klaus. Thankfully, he was somewhere else where the nurses couldn't see him.

"Nope," Caroline replied. She hoped no one could see through her. Of course Victoria did, because she shot Caroline a knowing look for a brief second before looking back down at the accessories.

The nurses booed in disappointment. "We were thinking you came with Klaus," Stacey said, speaking for the other nurses.

"She did," Klaus said from behind the nurses. They all turned around to face Klaus, who was holding a book, an amused look on his face. Some nurses gasped and turned bright red. No one could look him straight in the eye. Those blue eyes always drowned them.

When the nurses regained from their shock, they started chattering excitedly again. Obviously talking about Klaus and Caroline.

"Actually, we came here with Kol. The three of us," Caroline said, emphasizing the word 'three'. The nurses ignored her, still whispering to each other, occasionally looking at Caroline and then at Klaus.

"Oh yeah? Then where is he now?" a nurse asked, her hand on her hip.

"He's at the coffee shop—he's talking to the bartender," Caroline explained, but once again, she was ignored. She looked at Klaus for help but found none. There was only amusement in his eyes.

Victoria slowly clenched and unclenched her fists. She had been listening to every word the nurses were whispering to each other.

_'I knew something was going on between them. I knew it'_

_'I thought Victoria said she and Klaus had something, didn't she?'_

_'Hah. That was probably a lie. I mean is she the one who is with Klaus right now? No.' _

_'You're right. My goodness, Victoria must be so embarrassed'_

_Giggles_

_'They look so cute together'_

_'I wish I had a love life like that'_

_'It's adorable'_

The conversation would go on like this, the nurses occasionally glancing at Victoria. Tears threatened to spill from Victoria's eyes, but she tried hard to keep it in. She wouldn't, she couldn't cry in front of them. Her dignity and pride wouldn't let her.

"Girls! We know better than this. Let's leave these lovebirds. Ever hear about privacy?" Stacey barked at the nurses, breaking them from their gossiping. They all groaned in disappointment.

Stacey shushed the nurses and pushed them out the door. Then she gave Caroline and Klaus a thumbs-up and a wink and left.

Caroline and Klaus stood silently for a few seconds, taking in what had just happened. Klaus broke the silence by laughing.

"Let's pretend this didn't happen," Caroline said quickly as she rushed back to the necklaces. This caused Klaus to laugh harder.

"Your friends are amusing," Klaus said.

"All they do is gossip," Caroline snapped. She was still embarrassed from that incident. She swore to herself that she was going to give all of them a big scolding once she got back.

Klaus just chuckled as he crouched down next to Caroline.

"Which one do you want?" Klaus asked, getting serious again.

"I'm not sure. They're all so pretty," Caroline replied, deep in thought.

"I could buy all of them for you," Klaus said honestly. Caroline just stared at him in disbelief and amusement, shaking her head.

Just then, the storeowner rushed up to them.

"Oh my, what a beautiful couple we have here!" she exclaimed, clapping her hand.

"We're not a –" Caroline started, but the storeowner just waved her words away.

"Enough, enough. Don't deny it, young lady. Now, what are we looking for? Bracelets? Rings? Necklaces?"

"Necklaces," Klaus replied before Caroline could start protesting.

"Oh, I've got the perfect pair," the storeowner squealed as she rushed back to the counter. Caroline glared at Klaus, who looked at her innocently. The storeowner came back with a large box. It revealed a large collection of the most beautiful necklaces Caroline had ever seen. There were heart charms, tiny gems, half hearts, basically everything.

The two observed the necklaces carefully. Even though Caroline didn't admit it out loud, she secretly liked the fact that she and Klaus were getting couple necklaces.

"What about this one?" the storeowner asked, holding up a necklace with a bright golden star. Caroline shook her head, not satisfied. The storeowner put it back, disappointed. Another customer came in at that moment. The storeowner excused herself as she rushed to greet her guests.

"Perhaps this one?" Klaus asked quietly, pointing at a necklace that was in the corner of the box. Both necklaces were in the shape of a key. One had a pair of small wings while the other had two horns.

"The angel and the devil," Caroline whispered.

"Just like us," Klaus replied, staring into Caroline's eyes. Caroline would be the angel, and he the devil. Caroline let out a silent gasp.

"Lovely choice!" the storeowner interrupted, coming up behind the two. Caroline and Klaus jumped slightly, surprised.

"This necklace means that you hold the key to each others' hearts," the storeowner continued.

Caroline looked at the necklaces. Did she really hold the key to Klaus' heart?

* * *

Caroline lay in her bed, still looking at her necklace. She played around with the key, observing the wings. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Victoria was staring at her.

"OH MY!" a nurse squealed. Caroline quickly hid her necklace under the pillow.

"Did you get a couple necklace?!" All the nurses started chattering again. _What was it with these nurses? _All they seemed to do was gossip and gossip all day.

"I told you that there was something going on between the two!" the nurse continued.

"Between who?" a voice boomed from the entrance of the tent. The nurses yelped as they all rushed back to their beds. The head nurse was standing, her arms crossed against her chest.

The nurses didn't reply and instead pretended to fall asleep. The head nurse snorted. Caroline quickly put the necklace around her neck and lay her head on the pillow.

"Get up, you silly nurses. I came here because there was urgent, important news that we received while everyone was out," the head nurse continued. The nurses started getting up one by one, suddenly alert.

"The Germans are winning the war. We heard news that the French need more soldiers, so tomorrow early in the morning, some of our soldiers are getting sent to France," the head nurse said once she had the attention of all the nurses.

"Some of the nurses are going as well," the head nurse continued. This caused the nurses to start talking frantically with each other. The head nurse silenced them by holding up one hand. Everyone shut up as they watched the head nurse pace around the room.

"I know it has only been about a week since your arrival. Yet, this is a very serious matter. Here is the list of nurses that will be going to France: Carol, Wendy, Stephanie, Patty, and Victoria." Caroline saw some nurses starting to weep for their friends. Victoria, unlike the other nurses had no change in her expression. She just sat there, mono-face.

"More information will be given to those who are leaving tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep, because you will be leaving early in the morning!" the head nurse ordered. They all nodded, returning to their beds.

Caroline went back to her bed as well. Suddenly, she realized that Klaus might be one of the soldiers that were picked to go to France. She gulped, scared. She remembered that France was very dangerous at this period. They had lost and nearly everyone had died. Even though Klaus couldn't die, there was something that made Caroline still nervous.

Then the lights flicked off.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Caroline heard a quiet whisper calling her name. She recognized it was Klaus' voice. She carefully rose from her bed, trying not to make any creaking noises. She tiptoed out of the tent soundlessly. One sound and the nurses could wake up.

"Klaus!" she called. She saw a dark figure come out from the shadows.

"Caroline!"

"Klaus, please answer me. Were you one of the soldiers that were picked to go to France?" Caroline asked nervously, hoping the answer would be no.

"I actually volunteered. I mean, I can't die and I hate the Nazis, so why not help the French?" Klaus shrugged. Caroline bit her lip in worry.

"But it's so dangerous." Klaus just shrugged. Caroline wanted to tell him not to go, she wanted to tell him that they would loose this battle, but that would reveal who she truly was.

"I can't let you go, Klaus," Caroline said, her voice barely a whisper. Klaus' eyes widened for a moment in surprise.

"I have to, Caroline. I already volunteered and I'm not planning to back out," Klaus replied.

"What if you get hurt?"

"Love, are you forgetting that we are vampires?" Klaus laughed quietly. Caroline just looked down, not sure what to say or do.

"I see you're wearing the necklace," Klaus said when Caroline didn't reply. Caroline nodded, her hand reaching up to the necklace that hung around her neck. She saw Klaus' necklace as well. A small part of her brightened when she saw that he was wearing the necklace.

"Who's out there?" a voice called from the darkness.

"It seems like we got caught." Klaus smirked.

"Good night, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow," Klaus waved before he vamp-sped away.

Caroline was left standing in the darkness. Then she realized what he had said. Klaus thought she was one of the nurses that were assigned to go to France. That left Caroline only one option.

* * *

Caroline made her way to head nurse's tent. She hoped she was still awake.

"Caroline! What are you doing here at this hour?" the head nurse asked in surprise. Thankfully, the head nurse was still wide-awake. She was sitting by her desk, a load of papers and folders spread out.

"I was wondering if I could join the nurses that are heading off to France tomorrow," Caroline said quickly.

The head nurse sighed as she put her hands together, deep in thought.

"Caroline, are you sure? It is very dangerous there at the moment," the head nurse asked after a few minutes.

Caroline nodded. She had to stay with Klaus. She had to.

"Caroline, I admire your courage. I have never in my life seen a nurse who volunteered to go to a very dangerous country. But I just want to make sure you know what you're up for. Caroline, this is very serious." Caroline just nodded again confidently. A week of taking notes and learning over the shoulder of nurses had increased her medical skills. She could do this. She knew she could.

The nurse sighed, but this time it didn't sound stressful. It was a sigh of relief and slight happiness.

"Caroline, I wish you good luck tomorrow," the head nurse said.

"Does that mean I can go?" Caroline asked eagerly. The head nurse simply nodded as she returned to reading the papers on her desk.

"Now, get a good night's sleep. You only have about three hours till the others wake up," the head nurse said. Caroline nodded with enthusiasm as she ran back to the tent. She was going to France. With Klaus.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter: There will be more Kol and Caroline, and of course Klaroline as well. More excitement, war, love, and more war and love! **

**Please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter ;D**

**And get excited for tomorrow's TVD episode! Follow me on Tumblr at Chemical Klaroline Drug. Also, I made a community of the best Klaroline fanfics I've ever read. Go read some more when you run out! xD**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


	13. Chapter 13: France

**This is a short chapter, but I will be uploading soon again probably later during the day! I just thought you guys might want to read what I have so far! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

"Caroline! What are you doing here?" Patty and Carol asked when they saw Caroline board the train. Caroline smiled at them nervously, not really in the mood to talk.

"You asked the head nurse if you could come, didn't you?" Stephanie said. Caroline nodded in response. She was off to France. FRANCE. It was one of the most dangerous places to be during the war, but how could she possibly explain this? She saw Victoria's body go stiff when Caroline sat down next to her. It sort of reminded her of the day when they barely knew each other, giggling together on the train. Now Victoria would remain quiet whenever Caroline was near, trying to avoid eye contact. She would occasionally give Caroline deathly glares when she thought she wasn't looking (but she secretly was). Victoria would sometimes even throw nasty, sarcastic comments at Caroline.

"Why did you volunteer? That was so brave of you," Patty asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She came to follow Klaus," Stephanie snorted, nodding her head at Klaus, who was just boarding the train.

"Or maybe Kol," said Carol.

"Or maybe both." the three nurses started giggling amongst themselves. Then they moved onto talking about other juicy gossip. The three girls stood up and left to another compartment. Caroline and Victoria were left sitting in silence. Caroline fumbled around with her fingers, pretending to look outside the window when there was nothing to look at. Victoria glanced at Caroline. Her eyes met the necklace that was on Caroline. It was definitely a couple necklaces. Victoria grit her teeth when she guessed Klaus had the other side.

"We became nurses to help soldiers, not to flirt with them. Start being professional, Caroline," Victoria snapped, breaking the silence. Shocked at this rude remark, Caroline was about to respond when Kol came in.

"Caroline! Mind if Klaus and I join you?" Kol asked. And without waiting for a reply, he came in with his large suitcase, grinning toothily.

"Sure," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. She looked at the doorway to see if Klaus was coming.

"He's coming soon, don't make it so obvious, Caroline," Kol teased as he took a seat next to Caroline, whose head went down in embarrassment.

"I see you made a friend already," Kol continued, gesturing Victoria.

"Kol, she is a nurse that worked here with me," Caroline said, rolling her eyes again.

"She was? I've never seen her before!" Caroline saw Victoria's face turn slightly red, her small fists clenching the hem of her dress.

"I was the nurse that took care of Nik. You came in a few times to visit," Victoria said through her clenched teeth.

"Really? Funny, I don't remember," Kol shrugged as if it were nothing important. Caroline felt slightly bad for Victoria. She never looked so rejected and insulted in her life before.

"Neither do I," a voice said from the doorway. Caroline's face lit up into a bright smile when she saw Klaus stepping in.

"And I would prefer it if you called me Klaus. I don't like it when people who I don't know call me Nik," Klaus continued as he sat down next to Victoria. This time, her face wasn't red, but instead it was pink. Caroline decided to help Victoria out a bit.

"Hey! The train is moving!" It was true. The train indeed was starting to move again. Caroline pressed her face close to the window, not wanting to be involved in the tight tension. She heard Klaus and Kol chuckling.

"It's as if it's your first time travelling on a train," Victoria said. Caroline knew she meant it as an insult. She wanted to snap back at her but decided that Victoria had enough of embarassment and hurt for the day.

"It is actually, if you don't include the train we took to arrive here. I've never really been anywhere," Caroline shrugged, breaking her face apart from the window.

"I could take you. When the war ends, I can take you to anywhere. We can travel across the world," Klaus said.

"Oh Niklaus, you're always so romantic, stop it you," Kol teased, pretending to look flattered. Caroline burst into laughter when she saw Klaus scowl at his brother. Even Victoria managed a small smile.

"If we survive," Kol joked. Only Klaus and Caroline laughed. It was like their inside joke, because they knew that vampires were immortal. Victoria looked slightly confused, but didn't say anything.

**_After three hours..._**

Caroline could see that Victoria had loosened up a bit. She was starting to open up to Caroline, slightly. She hadn't spent the whole time glaring at Caroline or making comments. Victoria had actually started joking, joining the conversation, and laugh along with the other members. Of course, there was still tension between the two, but it was much better.

"AHA! Caught you red-handed!" Kol exclaimed as he pointed at Klaus and Caroline. They looked at Kol, confused.

"So THAT's what you did when you ditched me with that coffee girl!" Kol said, pointing at the matching necklaces. Victoria's eyes shot up to see the necklace Klaus was wearing. Caroline could hear Victoria's heart a bit faster.

"What we did is none of your business, Kol," Klaus said. Kol pretended to pout like a child, causing Caroline to laugh again.

"So, how did it go with the brunette?" she asked.

"She is literally the craziest girl I've ever met. She is so obsessed with everything, especially me." Caroline and Klaus snorted. Kol was always so vain.

"I know that my looks are impossible to refuse. That's probably why she got so obsessed with me," Kol shrugged, causing Caroline and Klaus to snort even louder.

After a few hours...

It had been about an hour since they had fallen asleep. Yet, Caroline was the only one who couldn't truly sleep. She was so worried about what would happen in France. She could already feel the deathly battle getting closer and closer. Her eyes fluttered open as she released a small sigh.

She had never noticed it before, but there was something heavy on her laps. She saw Kol sleeping peacefully, his head against her laps. She giggled slightly. Kol looked like a little kitten when he slept. He was so different when he was awake.

Her eyes darted to Klaus. Her eyes opened wide in surprise when she saw Victoria's head against his shoulder. They were of course, both asleep. Caroline felt a pang jealousy go through her. Millions of thoughts and feelings flashed through Caroline's head.

_Just let it go, Caroline. Victoria went through so much embarrassment today, just let her rest her head against Klaus' shoulders._

_Yeah, Caroline, Klaus probably doesn't even know that Victoria is on his shoulder. She probably doesn't know, either._

_Klaus is probably just being a gentleman by letting her lean against his shoulder, Caroline. It would be very rude of him if he refused._

Caroline tried to believe what her mind told her, but there was still some weird feelings roaming around her mind.

"Have you told him, yet?" Kol's whisper caused Caroline to jump up in surprise.

"Tell who what?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus. About, you know. That you were there about a hundred years ago?" Kol said.

"No, not yet. The time has to be right," Caroline said, biting her lip. She couldn't tell him. His memories HAD to be triggered. She glanced at Kol, who went back to sleep on Caroline's lap in guilt. Even though Kol remembered her, he still didn't know she was from the future.

* * *

"Everyone, please welcome the new nurses that have joined us today," the black haired woman that stood in front of the large group of nurses boomed in a large voice. She must be the head nurse, thought Caroline. She looked very strict compared to the previous nurse. She looked like she was in her 50s, her nose long and sharp. Small round spectacles hung onto the bridge of her nose.

There were more nurses in France compared to before. Apparently, there were new arrivals every week. There were little girls who looked too young to be here, old women who looked like they needed the help instead. All of them were from different countries. Some were rom New York, some from San Francisco, some from England, etc.

"We don't have much time to waste. I will show the new arrivals where their tent is located. The others, be prepared. The soldiers are arriving in a few minutes and according to recent announcements, there are many injured today. Go!" the head nurse barked. The nurses nodded swiftly as they rushed to their assigned tents. The head nurse started moving very quickly, a trail of nurses following behind.

"Caroline, come quickly!" Carol whispered, pulling Caroline along.

The old woman moved much faster than what Caroline had expected. She had to almost run to catch up with her.

The tent was much smaller this time, but Caroline could care less. She had many other things on her mind, and this wasn't on the list.

"The other nurses will be responsible for the soldiers in the morning. You will be responsible for the afternoons. Meanwhile, when you are not working, you will be in training. It is a very big week for the soldiers next week. You will need more training," the head nurse said, pacing around. She looked very stressed, tired and hungry. Caroline winced as she saw the head nurse's ribs showing.

"That is all. Good luck, everyone," the head nurse finished. She quickly went outside, leaving the nurses to start organizing their items. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry. It was so different from Denmark, where the nurses took their time, gossiped once in a while, etc. Here, everyone was moving around so quickly that Caroline suspected they were part-vampire. Caroline joined the other nurses by setting her own suitcase on her assigned bed.

* * *

Almost six days had passed since Caroline saw Klaus and Kol. The head nurse was making the nurses take trainings and work all day and occasionally (alright, almost all the time) spend the night. It was a very tiring job. She had never thought that being a nurse was this tiring. She made a mental note to thank nurses for their hard work when she went back to her own time.

It was dinner, the only time Caroline felt relaxed out of the whole day. Her shifts were usually during the morning or afternoons. Caroline sat down with the other nurses, eating bread with cheese. Caroline had gotten used to the same food that was served every day.

"Caroline!" a voice called from behind. She spun around to face Kol, who was hiding behind a tent. Caroline excused herself from the group and snuck over to where Kol hid.

"It's been so long, Kol! How are things?" Caroline asked, giving Kol a small hug. Even though it had only been six days, Caroline had missed seeing Klaus and Kol. It seemed like a century since that train ride.

"Tough. The battles are getting worse and worse every day. I think our side is going to lose. We aren't sure yet," Kol said. Caroline bit her lip, nodding. She already knew they were going to lose this battle, but she didn't realize it was so soon. She wanted to assure Kol and say the Nazis were going to lose in the end, but she knew she couldn't.

"What about you?" Kol asked.

"The head nurse is making us work until our bones feel like they're going to snap," Caroline sighed. Kol patted Caroline on the back, smiling in a sympathetic way.

"So, why did you pay me a visit suddenly?" Caroline asked, curious. Kol had never visited her this whole week. She wished Klaus had come with Kol, but she hid her disappointment.

"I just wanted to see my favorite blonde vampire," Kol grinned.

Caroline raised her eyebrow in amusement, "What about Rebekah?"

"Damn, I forgot that you knew Rebekah," Kol said, smacking his hand against his head, causing Caroline to giggle.

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"He couldn't make it. He's preparing for battle tomorrow. The general says it's going to be pretty big. He says that if we win this one, the Nazis might finally back down. Plus, Klaus has this thing for wars. He takes them really seriously," Kol replied, sounding serious.

"Caroline!" the nurses called.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Kol said, turning around.

"Good luck, Kol. Please tell Klaus that as well!" Caroline called over to him before she ran back to the nurses.

"Where were you? It's time for us to go to sleep!" Stephanie said, linking her arms with Caroline's.

"I was just resting and walking around for some fresh air," Caroline replied simply.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

When they arrived to the tent, the nurses immediately fell asleep. After all, they had another very tiring day. Caroline couldn't sleep, though. There was something bothering her. She played around with the key that hung around her neck before finally closing her eyes.

* * *

"Patient at tent 1012! Who is good with open wounds? Go to tent 1012 IMMEDIATELY!" the head nurse barked. Everyone was running around. The soldiers had come back from their battle. Rumor had it that they were unsuccessful. There was no need for proof, though. There were so many wounded soldiers and so many reported deaths. Caroline herself was also running to tents, bandaging soldiers and dabbing alcohol and medicine. It was sickening to see all these injured soldiers. Everyone looked so worried and scared. This had never happened before.

Caroline also felt proud of herself at the same time. She could finally tell her friends (well, only Bonnie and Elena, because they were the only ones who knew that Caroline was traveling through time) that she helped the soldiers during World War II. She snapped back into reality. She quickly wrapped the long, white fabric around the soldier's leg.

"Caroline, please assist me in tent 918. I need help!" a passing nurse said, pulling at Caroline's arm. She nodded quickly as she followed the nurse. She saw Kol in the middle of all the frenzy, a panicked look on his face.

"Caroline-!" he yelled from above the noise.

"Kol, what is it!? I'm really busy right now, can it wait or no?" Caroline asked. She really wished it were something important.

"I-Kl-" Kol continued, the panicked face still not leaving his face.

"Caroline, HURRY!" the nurse shouted impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Kol, but I have to go. Please tell me later," Caroline said before she ran to catch up with the nurse.

* * *

The nurses were busy even if it was nearly midnight. The head nurse, who had finally collapsed from the stress, was now in bed getting treatments. The nurses eventually took turns, some sleeping while some took care of the soldiers, then they would switch roles. Everyone was extra stressed because the head nurse was missing temporarily.

"Caroline, you're done for right now. You can go sleep for two hours," Wendy said, patting Caroline on the shoulder. She nodded, looking forward to the two hours of sleep. Caroline stood up and stretched her aching back. Her whole body was in pain and fatigue. Caroline slowly made her way to the tent. This was more tiring than having 10 cheerleading practices in a row.

"Caroline, you're finally back!" Kol said when he saw Caroline approach the tent. She gave him a weak smile and a wave.

"Hi, Kol. What did you want to tell me before?" Caroline asked, her voice weak.

"Caroline, I know this is not the best time to tell you this, especially when you need sleep and everything...But Klaus is missing," Kol said.

Caroline's eyes snapped open. All her tiredness disappeared from her body and was instead replaced with alert and worry.

"What do you mean, Kol?" Caroline asked, panic in her voice.

"Klaus isn't here. I don't know where he is! I've been searching for him the whole time. I don't think he made it back from the battlefield!"

* * *

**Is this considered to be a cliffhanger? I don't know xD**

**Don't worry! I'll have another uploaded chapter by either today or tomorrow! **

**I was so disappointed with this week's TVD episode. It was kind of boring without Caroline...and Klaus talking to each other. It's small scenes like cute Klaroline that make me interested in this show, but without them, I'm not THAT interested. I'm still glad that Kol is here (even if he is like a psycho xD)**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


	14. Chapter 14: Gravely Ill

**Thank you to yelena4064, bunnykay, Sissi Martin, IrishBeauty98, lana-445, drewwness for leaving a review! And I forgot to thank the previous review-leavers (is that even a word?! xD) SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, Justine, angel1725, etc.! **

**Like I promised, another update! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!**

**Enjoy~**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

"Where could he have possibly gone to?" Caroline muttered when she finally calmed down.

"I have no idea. I've been literally searching EVERYWHERE for hours and hours," Kol said. Caroline bit her lip in worry. Where was he? She knew that he wouldn't run away or anything. He must be lost somewhere either in the battlefield or the woods. He must be injured.

"I hope he's not dead," Kol said, clearly worried about his brother. Caroline shook her head. If Klaus were dead, that would change the future. She would never be able to come here and none of this would have happened. He couldn't be dead. Unless something Caroline did right now saved him…

"We have to go look for him," Caroline declared after a few minutes of silence. Kol looked at her in shock.

"Caroline, you may not know this, but the woods here are full of dangerous creatures. Wolves, gypsy witches, and all sorts of crazy people live in these woods.

"That is one more reason why we NEED to go, Kol. If Klaus were injured in the woods, he wouldn't be able to heal immediately. We can't leave him alone!" The thought of Klaus, hurt, lying in the woods with dangerous creatures lurking about made Caroline's stomach start churning. They had to hurry.

"Alright. No one knows about this, okay?" Caroline nodded. It wasn't like there was anyone to tell. Thankfully, the head nurse was unconscious and all the nurses were so busy that no one would notice Caroline was gone.

"Pack lightly. We leave in ten minutes," Kol said before running off.

Caroline rushed inside her tent as well. She took a small brown bag made of rough fabric. Her hands trembled as they moved across the bed, stuffing clothes inside the small bag. She ran outside again with her bag to the medical supply room. She grabbed a first aid kit and a few blood bags. She carefully set the blood into the bag and held the metal box in the other hand. She hoped they would come in handy. She swung the brown bag over her shoulders. Caroline rushed to the kitchen and stuffed a few loaves of bread, water and cheese. Her bag was now full. She quietly made her way to where Kol told her to be. She took a deep breath as she ran forward.

* * *

Caroline stopped in her tracks when she saw Kol standing next to Victoria, an annoyed and strained expression on his face. Caroline raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Apparently she heard a bit of our conversation. She wants to tag along," Kol said in an irritated voice.

"Victoria, we appreciate your concern, but this is really not the time. We need to hurry," Caroline explained. They couldn't be delayed because of a human.

"I know that you guys are vampires," Victoria blurted. This got Kol and Caroline's attention.

"What? How?" Caroline spluttered out in shock. Did she know ever since she met them? How could she have possibly known?

"I heard stories of them when I was a young girl. I knew that you guys were vampires when I realized the blood bags in the medical supply room were going missing, and you constantly went outside at midnight, not saying why," Victoria explained.

"Victoria, you can easily die out there. We can't take you with us," Caroline said almost in a pleading voice. What couldn't Victoria understand this?

"Let's just compel her and get it over with," Kol said angrily.

"I'm on vervain," Victoria said quickly before Kol could take another step towards her.

"I already packed my bags and you're just wasting your time by standing here, making decisions," Victoria continued.

"But why?!" Caroline asked. Why did Victoria want to go?

"I have my reasons," Victoria replied simply.

"Let's just go," Kol said, walking over to the fence. He was getting angry now. They had lost already 5 minutes talking to this stupid human who thought she could survive dangerous vampires, werewolves and witches.

Caroline and Victoria ran as fast and quietly as they could to catch up with Kol. It was difficult, though. It was so dark that even with their vampire abilities they could barely see anything.

Victoria kept tripping on tree roots, which caused Kol to get impatient every second. They had been walking for about 20 minutes yet they heard nothing or saw nothing. It was dead quiet, except for the occasional hooting sounds of owls or howls of wolves.

"This is hopeless," Caroline whispered, knowing Kol could hear her.

"The human is slowing us down," Kol hissed quietly in response. Caroline shook her head.

"Be nice, Kol."

"I'll try, but it's going to be hard."

* * *

Almost half an hour had passed. It was still pitch dark. There were no signs of hope anywhere. They had been walking for a long time. Caroline knew they were far from the campsite. She could almost smell the blood that was released from the soldiers that fought a few hours ago. It was getting stronger with every step.

"We have to split up," Kol whispered. Even Victoria heard what Kol said this time. Both girls looked at Kol in horror and disbelief.

"It's so dangerous out here!" Caroline hissed.

"Well, Klaus is probably hurt and is alone. This is taking too long. We are immortal anyways, why not split up?" Kol shrugged.

Caroline bit her lip, deep in thought. He was sort of right. Klaus needed help, quick. Yet Caroline knew that if a werewolf bit her, she would die. Would she risk it?

"I'll go to the right with Victoria. Caroline, you go to the left," Kol ordered.

"I thought you hated me," Victoria said, rolling her eyes.

"I can guarantee more safety for you, but if you want to go with Caroline, be my guest," Kol sneered as he started walking. Victoria didn't reply but instead gave Caroline a small smile as she followed Kol.

Caroline felt the fear return when Kol and Victoria were out of sight. It was scary to be alone in the darkness. She took a deep breath as she continued to inch forward.

_Do this for Klaus, do this for Klaus. He saved your life so many times; you can do this for him as well. _

Caroline felt her throat go dry and her feet starting to ache. She wanted to stop walking but pushed her legs further.

_I can do this. I can. I can. _

_Who am I kidding? This is tiring. _

_Klaus has a thousand years on me, he's an original, and he never gets tired. I'm just a newbie. _

Millions of thoughts kept pushing and pulling in Caroline's head, some positive and some negative. It was like having a mini-war inside her head. She sighed and decided to take a break. Caroline carefully made her way to a tree and slid down to the floor. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when the sound of breathing woke her up.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered. She really hoped it wasn't some weird creature that would be creepily breathing near her.

There was no reply.

The breathing sound got louder and quicker, it was as if the person or thing had trouble breathing. Cautiously, Caroline stood up. She took a wooden stick to use as a weapon (even though she knew that the best she could do with it was probably thwack at the enemy). She inched forward slowly. Her feet kicked something soft and strange: something that didn't belong in the woods.

Caroline knelt down to see what it was. A surprised gasp left her throat when she saw it as Klaus. His eyes were closed, his face was pale, and he was lying on the dirty ground. His body was covered in dirt and mud, his face dotted with beads of sweat. There were no signs of injuries anywhere.

"Klaus, Klaus," Caroline whispered as she lightly shook him. There was no response. Caroline's heartbeat quickened. She didn't know what to do. Kol and Victoria were probably too far to hear Caroline's calls. It was her turn to do something.

* * *

Caroline took out some blood bags from her bag and put it against Klaus' lips. There was still not reaction. Caroline looked around the woods, anxiously. She threw the blood bags back inside her small bag. The metal first-aid kid box was too heavy so instead of taking it, she took out some of the most important medicines and some bandages and stuffed it in her bag.

It took all her strength to lift Klaus up onto her back. Even though she was already tired, she knew she couldn't just leave him out in the dark. She carried the small bag between her teeth. Her two hands were occupied already.

Caroline's eyes clenched in pain and fatigue as she took a few steps forward. She couldn't stop, though. She couldn't. Little beads of tears came out from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

How many minutes had it been? 20? 30? Caroline didn't know where she was heading. She just kept walking and walking.

Caroline saw a small ball of light only a few meters ahead of her. At first she thought of running away from it but then realized she wouldn't be able to with Klaus on her back. She started making her way towards the fire.

When Caroline approached the fire she realized that a gypsy witch was probably living here. There were potions and books scattered in a few areas. Yet there was no one.

"Who's there?" a voice called from the trees.

"It is a nurse with a sick patient," Caroline called out. She couldn't just say that they were vampires. What if they weren't witches and just humans?

"Vampires?" Oh. Never mind then, thought Caroline.

"Yes," Caroline replied. A shadowy figure stepped out from the tree that stood next to Caroline.

"You—Caroline and Klaus!" The fire and moonlight reflected against the man's face. Caroline's eyes widened in shock. It was Acaeus. Of course.

"I thought I told you twice to disappear and never come back!" he hissed as he took Klaus off Caroline's back. She felt her body slump down from tiredness.

"I can't help it, okay?" Caroline said. "Plus I think you should be more concerned about Klaus than me right now. I'll leave soon anyways," Caroline spat. She was just so tired that she didn't want to have any arguments. She could see Acaeus' eyes darken dangerously but then look concerned at the pale body on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just found him like this," Caroline replied. She heard a small sigh escape Acaeus.

"I'll be back in five minutes," Acaeus said as he made his way to the tent, a few thick books in his arms. Caroline saw this as her chance to say goodbye to Klaus. She knew she had to go soon now that Acaeus was here and her month here was nearly up.

She took a deep breath as her face drew nearer to his. It was so quiet. The air was so still that Caroline swore time froze for a second. Her hands trapped the few sweat beads that ran down his pale face. Caroline closed her eyes slightly and pressed her lips against his.

Klaus' eyes fluttered open. He said no words. His body seemed lifeless, only his eyes were opened, blinking, staring into Caroline's blue eyes. It reminded her so much of that day… when he lay in the coffin, lifeless but blinking.

Caroline carefully took off her necklace and his. She hung the key with the devil horns around her neck. Caroline put her necklace with angel wings tightly in Klaus' fists. Little drops of tears started to fall and slid down her cheeks.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

The whole world was black. What was happening? He couldn't remember anything. When he had woken up, he saw a beautiful angel fly down to him in the darkness. Sadness in her eyes, she looked like she was crying. Klaus watched as she pressed her lips against his. He saw bits of cut scenes flash in front of him. He was swimming in a lake with a blonde woman, laughing. Klaus saw himself dancing with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Klaus blinked, not sure what had just happened. His eyes met the blue that were only a few inches away from him. This girl…she looked so familiar. Klaus watched her as she took her necklace off and grip it tightly in his fists. She leaned in close until her lips brushed his ears.

_"We'll find each other one day,_" she whispered.

His eyes followed the figure. She slowly stood up. She gave him a small smile. He could see that she was trying hard not to cry freely. The next thing he knew, she was gone.

_No. Please don't go. Please don't leave me alone._

"_Go on, drink this_," the figure said. Klaus felt the man carefully tilt the bag of liquid. The liquid slid down his throat. It felt warm.

Then Klaus blacked out once again.

* * *

**It felt weird to write this chapter. I felt emotional as well, as if I were Caroline/Klaus myself.**

**New chapter coming soon! **

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


	15. Chapter 15: Back home, For A While

**Hello~ Thank you so much to justine, DeeReadinQueen, dawnlee, Sissi martin, Irishbeauty98, lana-445, drewwnesss, Singlikethere'snobodylistening, yelena4064 for leaving a review~! Yes! I have finally hit 50+ reviews -I am having a mini celebration in my brain. I am so thankful for all these lovely reviewers/readers. Thank you!**

**That is why... I have been writing my butt off for 4 hours for all your lovely readers! I am now worried about the crammed homework I haven't done...because I was writing this story xD **

**There is unfortunately no new time-travel this chapter,,but next chapter there is! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!**

**Enjoy! Please leave a review/favorite/follow~! **

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

Caroline woke up, gasping from the shock of what had just happened. She looked around to see that she was in her bedroom, alone. She sighed, feeling so alone and tired. She just wished that this time travel thing stopped. She had had enough of traveling and love stories. Of course, only a day had passed here. Caroline bent over to reach the phone that was on the lamp table next to her bed.

_Text me when you get back –B_

Caroline laughed slightly as she pressed the reply button. It was as if Caroline went to work every day and Bonnie was waiting for her to return.

_I'm back. Got much to tell, be ready to be my therapist. –C_

Caroline pressed SEND and set her phone down. She had about a billion of other texts and missed calls, but she was too tired to bother. Caroline threw her head back against the pillow and put her arm against her forehead. Her other hand reached for the teddy bear that she had gotten for her 8th birthday. Caroline sat up a bit when her hands caught something else. It was a small, dark blue box. It was similar to the one that Klaus had sent before. Her heart started beating faster as she undid the white ribbons.

Inside the box were two scrolls, one old and one white, brand new. Caroline unrolled the old one first. Of course, it was a drawing from Klaus. Still, a gasp escaped her lips as her eyes ran over the beautiful sketch. It was a picture of her sleeping, a peaceful smile on her face. The lines were soft, the shading done perfect. It reminded Caroline of the drawing she had gotten him during the first week in Denmark. Her eyes felt watery but she shook it away and sniffed. Caroline put the drawing down safely on her desk and went back over to her bed to open the next parchment.

**_You are invited to the Mikaelsons' 325__th__ anniversary ball_**

**_It will take place at the Mikaelson mansion at 8 PM on the 27th_**

**_We hope you can attend and celebrate this great event with us_**

Anniversary? What celebration? Confused, Caroline dialed Elena's phone number.

"Caroline! You're back! How was it? Where did you?" Elena picked up after one ring and started bombarding Caroline with questions.

"Woah, woah, slow down there," Caroline said, giggling.

"Can't. I'm too excited now. Fill me in with everything," Elena squealed.

"Well, I can tell you that I am glad we watched the World War II movie for history class," Caroline said simply. She knew what would come next.

"OH MY GOD. You went back in time to World War II didn't you!?" Elena gasped, clearly getting more excited.

"The one and only," Caroline replied.

"Tell. Me. Everything. Now," Elena demanded. Caroline chuckled as she stood up and started pacing around her bedroom.

"Alright."

* * *

Caroline slumped down the stairs and made her way to the door. Bonnie had finally arrived. Caroline spent the past two hours talking with Elena about every single detail. Well, except for one thing. Caroline left out the part where she kissed him… and she left out the fact that they had matching necklaces. Caroline's finger unconsciously went to her neck. She made sure the necklace was still there.

A few minutes ago...

_"Someone's at the door! Gotta go, Elena," Caroline said. Inside her mind, she was crying from happiness that someone rescued her. Elena had been demanding every single detail and squealed like a baby at the cutesy bits. _

_"Nooo!" Elena groaned, disappointed. They were only halfway done. _

_"Sorrrry," Caroline sang as she pressed the end call button. _

Caroline swung the door open to find Bonnie standing with a sly smile. She was waving her wallet in front of her face. Caroline stared at her, confused.

"Where's the ice cream and pizza?" Caroline asked, disappointed.

"Change of plans," Bonnie replied as she dragged a complaining Caroline out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Caroline grumbled as she fastened her seat belt.

"Caroline, the Mikaelson annual ball is today. You probably don't have a dress yet. So then I thought, since you need some serious girl therapy and a new gown, I thought I'd go with the classic solution," Bonnie explained as she started up her car.

"So your genius plan is to take me shopping?" Caroline grumbled, still not happy that she wasn't back home, in front of the TV with ice cream in her hands.

"Yup. We're going to have some girl to girl time," Bonnie sang as they pulled out from the driveway, Caroline complaining about the weather and how stupid this idea was.

* * *

"What are the Mikaelsons celebrating anyways?" Caroline asked as she went into the changing room. Bonnie, who was checking out the jewelry that hung by the counter shrugged simply.

"It's nothing big, actually," Bonnie replied, trying on a necklace with large brown beads.

"But big enough to throw a ball, apparently," Caroline said as she took off her shirt.

"It was the day they turned, into you-know-what" Bonnie said as she put the necklace back and took out the golden one with a cross. They called vampires "you-know-what" in public, scared that someone might overhear their conversation.

"Why are they celebrating it? Didn't they all hate this day?" Caroline asked, confused.

"I don't know much," Bonnie shrugged as she made her way to the ring section. The cashier gave her a dirty look, but Bonnie ignored it.

"The invitation said it was their 325th anniversary. Huh," Caroline said as she shook herself into the dark red dress.

"Like I said, I don't know much," Bonnie said again.

Caroline drew the curtains and stepped out to stand in front of the mirror. The saleslady and cashier came rushing to Caroline, ushering her to buy the dress, saying she was gorgeous. Caroline looked at Bonnie, who nodded in approval. It wasn't as beautiful as the dress she had worn for the ball in 1793, but it was still stunning. It looked very classy and seductive, but not too sexy and revealing. The red fabric pooled around the floor, making it hard for her to walk in it.

"Your hair looks amazing with this dress," Bonnie complimented as she circled Caroline, nodding.

"Thanks," Caroline said as she spun around slightly to see the back.

"How about some jewelry to go with the dress?" the saleslady asked, leading the two girls to the large section of necklaces.

"No thank you," Caroline replied a bit too quickly, causing Bonnie to raise her eyebrow slightly. Caroline had taken off the necklace, but it was still safely hidden in her bag.

"Alright. How about earrings?" the cashier quickly asked, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Sounds good," Caroline said as she followed the cashier, not wanting to be questioned by Bonnie.

* * *

Caroline got in the driver's seat of her car. Bonnie sat next to her while Elena sat in the backseat with Jeremy and Matt. Everyone was squished in Caroline's small car. Caroline didn't know why they all called her to ride together, but she didn't mind. After all, she hadn't seen them for three months (which was only 3 days for them).

"Nice necklace," Jeremy said to Caroline, who breathed sharply at the comment. She saw Bonnie turn to look in the corner of her eyes. Bonnie's eyebrow raised in question. Caroline just shook her head, telling her friend she didn't want to talk about it.

"So, what happened during the past three days?" Caroline asked, trying to divert their attention elsewhere.

"Nothing much, really," Matt shrugged. "Well, except for the time Jeremy nearly killed Elena," Matt continued. All eyes glared at him. This was a very touchy subject these days and they didn't appreciate the comment. Matt, sensing that this wasn't a good moment, quickly apologized and went back to staring out the window.

The rest of the car ride was silent. No one knew what to say. Caroline kept her eyes glued to the road, uncomfortable. She just wished she didn't randomly transport back in time while she was driving.

* * *

After another ten minutes of awkward silence, the group finally arrived to the Mikaelson mansion. It was already starting to crowd with people. Caroline saw Elena get out of the car and stretch.

"Great, look who's here," Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes, nodding her head to her right.

Caroline turned around to see whom Bonnie was talking about. She saw a shadowy, tall, handsome figure standing by the door. He was talking to an Asian lady with shiny black hair.

"Bonnie, what were you expecting? He is an original, after all," Elena chuckled as she stood up straight, her back making cracking noises.

Caroline tried hard not to shout out something to Kol. Even though she had already told her friends about Kol during the journey, they didn't completely understand their relationship. Caroline bit her lip as she wondered if Kol remembered anything. After all, he had remembered her during World War II about her visit in 1793. Would he remember he now?

"Let's just go already," Bonnie said, linking her arms with Caroline and Elena, tugging them to the mansion.

Caroline struggled to move freely in the long dress. Twice, she nearly fell when Bonnie tugged her too hard. The high heels she decided to wear weren't helping.

A waiter passed by with a tray full of champagne glasses. The three girls accepted a glass each, giving the waiter a smile. They stood by the stairs, sipping the transparent, bubbly liquid.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice popped up from behind the three girls, startling them. Elijah smiled, politely giving a kiss on each girl's hand.

"To whom was the question directed to?" Caroline asked, knowing clearly it wasn't her. Elijah knew Klaus fancied Caroline. Being the polite, well-mannered brother he was, Elijah kept his boundaries with Caroline.

"To Miss Gilbert, for Miss Bennett seems to have another admirer," Elijah said softly as he held his arm out for Elena to hold. Elena blushed slightly as she took Elijah's arm and gave her friends a little wave.

"What did he mean by another admirer?" Caroline asked, confused. Bonnie gritted her teeth, angry and annoyed as Kol walked over.

"My, my, what are these two lovely ladies doing here alone? Surely there must be a man escorting you," Kol greeted as he approached the two girls. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Caroline found it a bit funny and amusing. She stayed back as she watched Bonnie and Kol bicker (in a cute way, of course).

"Why don't you go look for some other poor girls to annoy, Kol?" Bonnie snapped.

"Feisty, I like it. I'd rather stick with someone who is as interesting as you," Kol replied, smirking slightly. Bonnie snorted, but Caroline could see she was secretly smiling.

"May I have a dance?" Kol asked, extending his arm out of Bonnie.

"Will you leave me alone then?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sure you'd change your mind. You wouldn't want me to leave, later," Kol said, wiggling his eyebrows, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes again.

"We'll see about that," she said as she took Kol's arm.

Now Caroline was left all alone, sipping on her glass of champagne. She saw Stefan come in with Rebekah. Even though Caroline was helping Stefan out a lot lately, she still didn't like how he and Rebekah were together. She thought Elena and Stefan were THE couple. Stefan and Rebekah made their way to the ballroom. A few minutes later, Damon came in. He spotted Caroline and made his way to her.

"Where have you been for the past three days, Barbie?" he asked.

"Hello to you, too," Caroline said. Damon rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Seriously."

"It is none of your business. It's girl stuff, so you wouldn't know anyways," Caroline lied. Damon didn't believe her, but he didn't ask any questions. Instead, he just nodded and took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Where is Elena?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"She went to dance with Elijah," Caroline replied simply, taking another sip. She could see Damon was slightly uncomfortable with her words.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Barbie," Damon said as he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Caroline alone once again.

Caroline had finished her glass of champagne. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. She looked around the room casually to see if Klaus was here.

"Looking for me?" a voice said from behind. Caroline smiled, recognizing the voice. She turned around to face Klaus.

"Maybe," she said, her smile growing wider.

Klaus offered her his arm. She took it, and the two of them made their way through the crowd to the ballroom.

"Did you get my drawing?" Klaus asked once they were in the middle of the ballroom. Her hands were on his shoulders while he had one hand on her waist, one holding her hand.

"Yes, thank you again," Caroline said as their bodies spun around in slow circles around the room.

"I see you are much better now," Klaus commented. Caroline was confused for a moment, but then guessed it was an excuse Bonnie had come up with to cover up the story.

"Yes, thank you," Caroline said. It seemed the only thing she said was 'thank you'. She slapped herself mentally for being so stupid. Couldn't her brain say something more smart or interesting?

They danced in silence, along to the classical music that played in the background.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely ravishing in that dress?" Klaus asked as he spun her around.

"I think you said that about every dress," Caroline smirked.

"I need a new line, don't I?" Klaus chuckled as his hand returned to Caroline's small waist.

"No, this one's fine," Caroline smiled, leaning into Klaus. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. One hand was still holding onto her hand, one wrapped around her waist protectively. This surprised Klaus for a moment. Only a few days ago, things were so different. Caroline was a bit cold and had rejected him many times. Now, only three days had passed and she was comfortable with being so close to him.

Klaus decided to not say anything about it. He just wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted. Was she finally opening up to him?

* * *

Only a few minutes had passed when Caroline suddenly jolted away from Klaus' chest. Hurt and disappointed, Klaus looked at Caroline. He was confused. What happened? He watched as her beautiful, blue eyes grew larger. She looked very startled. Her body started trembling and then, without a warning, she dropped to the floor.

Klaus caught her just before Caroline's body hit the floor. Bonnie, who noticed what had happened, rushed over to Klaus and Caroline.

"What is it?" Klaus growled at the witch for an explanation.

"She is time—she blacked out again," Bonnie caught herself before the truth slipped out. Klaus seemed to pay no attention. His eyes were full of worry, only concentrating on Caroline's limp body.

"We need to get her out of here, now," Bonnie whispered to Klaus.

"People are starting to notice," she said. Indeed, people were starting to pause their dancing and stare at Klaus, Bonnie and Caroline to see what had happened. Not wanting to draw attention, Klaus and Bonnie rushed out of the ballroom.

"She can stay in my room," Klaus offered once they were in the hallway. Bonnie bit her lip, deep in thought. Could she trust him? Caroline seemed to, she thought.

After a few minutes of debating with her mind, Bonnie nodded. Klaus held Caroline's body in his strong arms and carried her to his room.

"Is there anything I need to do?" Klaus asked to the witch once Caroline was on his bed.

"No, you need to stay away from her. It's not safe to be with her for a day. She'll wake up soon," Bonnie explained as she looked at her blonde friend's face in worry. This was her last time travel journey. Hopefully, it was successful. She hoped everything would work out well for her friend.

* * *

**Follow me in Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug ! **

**For those who were wondering why Klaus (the mighty hybrid who never gets sick) got ill. It was some magical spell that caused him to be ill-so to answer it was simply-it was magic. But don't worry, you can see he healed quickly. Yes, I know Acaeus had a small role during the World War II area, but even I find him annoying at times xD but he still plays a big role in the future chapters.**

**Also, some of you may have noticed the Kol & Bonnie, Elijah & Elena thing going on. Yes, I am sort of obsessed with them as well-so I included some cutesy scenes between the two couples. **

**Thank you for reading~~!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


	16. Chapter 16: The Groovy 80s

**Hey everyone! I had a mini-writer's block—I was reading this awesome fanfic for days and I just couldn't stop. Plus the homework and activities in school didn't help at all.**

**Also, like I said before, I know Kol was daggered during this time period, but I just couldn't take this amazing character out of the story. I'm going to miss him so much now.**

***Cries***

**Sorry this isn't a long chapter, but I've been so busy and I am writing two stories at once. This and the sequel for my other story-Buried For A Century! I'm halfway there! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! If I did, I would make Caroline and Klaus dominate the 45 minutes of every TVD episode.**

**Please leave a review/favorite/follow! Thank you to justine, Guest, vampiregirl004, ritz-chan, lana-445, IrishBeauty98 for leaving a review!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

Caroline felt the rays of sunlight attack her eyes. She held her arms in front of her face to shield her eyes. What happened? She lifted herself up and leaned against the wall behind her. She looked around the room to see it was painted in bright yellow colors. Orange and blue sofas were positioned in the large room. The floor was covered with brown carpets and tall lamps. In the corner stood a few wooden chairs and a bright blue kitchen.

Caroline felt her heart beat faster in panic. She looked down at herself and saw she was still in her dark red dress that she wore the previous night. This would definitely not blend in, thought Caroline. Whatever time period this was. Her head snapped to the door when she heard someone come in.

"My goodness, Caroline, what are you doing on the floor?" the guy that entered first asked, running to help Caroline get up. He was followed by another guy and a girl.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked, puzzled.

"Ouch. I know we just met a few hours ago at the club, but you already forgot my name? I mean, we had such a fun time last night," the guy said, pretending to look hurt.

"What? I just arrived, how could I have met you? Did something happen!?" Caroline asked, startled. She hoped she didn't do anything stupid that she would regret later...but she really couldn't remember anything.

"I know. He was just kidding," the girl with dark skin and a denim jacket chuckled, putting her hand on her hip.

"He likes to fool around with people," the other guy said, sitting on the bright orange sofa.

"Which reminds me…who the hell are you?" the guy who tried to fool with Caroline asked. Caroline sat there, still very confused with what was going on. If someone entered her house, she would be freaking out. Yet, these people were so calm, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm guessing you don't have one. It's all right; we'll give you a nickname. What about Sunshine?" the guy continued when Caroline didn't answer.

"Hey, Sunshine. I'm Sandy; this here is Greg and Robert. But everyone calls me Honey and I call them dumb-ass" the girl with the denim jacket said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Honey…Sandy…and errr, dumb-ass…es" Greg and Robert gave Caroline a thumbs up and grinned toothily.

"So, Sunshine, I know you just came and all, but do you want to join us for the bonfire tonight?" Honey asked, hanging her jacket on a peg that hung on the wall.

"Sure? A bonfire sounds fun," Caroline shrugged. She couldn't stay in the house forever, could she? She had to go outside to find information. Where was she? What year was it?

"Awesome. Now, we need to get you out of that dress, it looks so…plain," Honey said, pointing at Caroline's red dress.

Caroline noticed that everyone was wearing very colorful clothes. Caroline made a face at their clothing. She didn't want to offend anyone, but they looked hideous. The colors did not match at all…and really? When were potted baggy pants 'the thing'? Honey was wearing a pair of dark purple tights with a red skirt that reached her thighs. Greg and Robert were both wearing the ugly spotted baggy pants with a puffy jacket. Caroline's eyes widened in realization. She could recognize that fashion from anywhere. She was in the 1980s.

* * *

Caroline picked out the most decent outfit she could find in Honey's closet. Everything was so bright and colorful; Caroline had to cover her eyes from the light that radiated from the clothes.

"Caroline, hurry up!" Greg called from the living room.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming in 5 minutes," Caroline yelled from behind the closet. She smirked when she heard Robert groan saying 5 minutes meant an hour in girl language. She was glad she managed to make friends in this new environment so quickly. These people were surprisingly very friendly.

Honey helped Caroline apply makeup and get into the blue heels (Caroline was slightly disappointed that they weren't very high). She twirled around in her yellow dress with the giant belt that hung around her waists.

"Finally!" Robert and Greg cried as Honey came out with Caroline. They wolf whistled as they saw Caroline.

"Nice," Robert smirked. Honey slapped Robert on his arm and scowled.

"Hey—hey, I'm right here," Honey said, shaking her head.

"I call dibs! Robert, you got Honey. This one's mine," Greg grinned, causing Caroline to look embarrassed. Honey hit Greg's head and chuckled.

"She's too pretty to not have a boyfriend," Honey said and turned to face Caroline.

"Do you?" she asked.

Caroline didn't know how to respond, so she just shrugged.

"Then I might actually have a chance," Greg said, wiggling his eyebrows. Honey just rolled her eyes.

"Wait! She had a couple necklace," Robert shouted, pointing at Caroline's neck. Caroline had forgotten that she had the necklace on.

"Oooh, poor Greg. I guess you'll have to find someone else," Honey cooed as she patted a very disappointed Greg.

* * *

Caroline was glad when they finally got off of the tiny car. She stretched her arms and took in a deep breath. She saw Honey, Greg and Robert do the same thing. Caroline looked around to see that they were in some sort of forest. There were a lot of other people dressed like them…and hippies as well. They were lying in the grass, smoking. Caroline was nearly blinded by the colors. Everyone was wearing neon-like clothes and tie-dye shirts.

"It's almost as if you aren't from here, Sunshine," Honey said when she saw Caroline covering her eyes.

"I guess you could say that," Caroline replied.

"Where are you from?" Honey asked.

"Virginia."

"That's so far from here!"

"What?"

"Girl, you're in California."

Caroline suddenly felt excited. She had never come to California before. She started daydreaming about the beaches and Hollywood actors when the crowd started cheering, interrupting her thoughts.

"What's happening?" she whispered to Greg.

"The arrogant douche bag is here," Greg whispered back.

"The arrogant douche bag?" Caroline asked, confused.

"What dumb-ass here meant to say is that the hottest, most amazing guy existing in the state is here," Honey explained, a dreamy look on her face.

"How is he the hottest guy in the state? I'm standing right here," Robert said, looking offended. Honey just rolled her eyes.

"He has the cutest accent," Honey said, turning to Caroline.

I'm sure Klaus' is better, thought Caroline unconsciously.

"He has the dreamiest eye—oh my god he's coming our way!" Honey squealed in excitement, her eyes growing wide. She tried to look casual, straightening her hair with her hands.

Caroline turned to see who this hot, amazing guy was. She started laughing when she saw Kol. What was he even doing in California in the 1980s?

"Hey, Caroline. Nice to see you again," Kol said, putting his arm around Caroline's petite shoulders.

"You disappeared so quickly before. You didn't even say goodbye," Kol said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said, her throat felt dry. He remembered.

"I never found Nik that day. In fact, I haven't seen him for almost 50 years. What about you? I haven't seen you after that day as well," Kol asked. Caroline didn't know how to respond to that. She was only thinking about how Kol was here…in California…during the 1980s…wearing a puffy red jacket and jeans.

"I don't really remember. I don't have good memory," Caroline managed to mutter after she found her voice. She laughed nervously and looked away. Her eyes met Honey's, who had her mouth open in shock. She gave Caroline a look that said 'why did you not tell me you knew a guy this hot!?' Caroline gave her a small shrug.

"That's why I'm here, actually. I'm trying to find Niklaus unlike my other siblings, who are running from here." Kol sighed.

"Any luck so far?" Caroline asked.

"I managed to scrape up some news on his whereabouts and plans. Rumor has it that he's with that witch…Acaeus was it?" Caroline flinched slightly at the name of Acaeus. She hopped she didn't meet that witch this time. He already warned her three times to stay away from Klaus. She was sure he would be angry if he found Caroline lurking around again.

"Well, anyways, I heard he was in America so I decided to come here. Nik always visited California whenever he came to America," Kol shrugged. Caroline suddenly felt suspicious of this witchy magic trick. It was almost as if the magic brought Caroline and Klaus together, no matter what.

"Do you think that witch is with him?" Caroline asked, biting her lip. Kol just shrugged again.

"I don't know. I hope not. There's something about witch that bothers me." Caroline was glad that she wasn't the only person who thought that way.

Suddenly, the group of girls with short jeans and skirts walked up to Kol and tried to flirt. Kol, being the playboy that he was, smirked and flirted back.

"Come to the Hermosa beach if you want to find me, Caroline," Kol waved as he left with the girls.

Caroline watched as Kol became smaller and smaller. When he was finally out of sight, Honey let out a large squeal, startling Caroline.

"Now we finally get to know your name! But that's not important-how do you know him? Tell me everything!" Honey squealed. She reminded her of Elena and Bonnie.

"Well, his name is Kol," Caroline started.

"Skip the obvious facts," Honey said, irritated, flipping her hands excitedly.

"Well, he's really like a brother to me. He helped me when I had nowhere to go," Caroline shrugged as she remembered the day she was lost in the woods back in 1793.

"How romantic," Honey drooled, causing Caroline to giggle.

"Like I said, he's like a brother to me," Caroline repeated.

"What about this Niklaus? You sort of tensed when his name was mentioned. I'm guessing that he's the one you're interested in," Hone teased. Caroline blushed slightly as she looked away.

"I don't know where we are right now…but yes, I do have an interest in Klaus."

"Is he hot like Kol?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and hit Honey on the arm.

"What? I'm just being honest," Honey said innocently.

"Maybe you'll get to meet him."

* * *

**Klaus POV**

"I apologize, but I don't think I can attend your trip to California. I have some unfinished business to take care of," the figure that sat in front of Klaus said.

"It's all right. I just wanted to visit my favorite city before heading to Russia," Klaus shrugged. He was actually glad that the witch couldn't go with him. He had spent the last 50 years with him; he needed some time alone.

"But I will be in Oregon, so you wouldn't be so far away. I'm sure three weeks will be enough for your trip. I'll come to get you by the end of this month," the witch said. Klaus nodded, but he wasn't happy. He was supposed to be the most powerful creature in the world, but yet it felt like the witch kept him in a cage. He wanted to break away, but there was this invisible barrier…a bond that didn't allow him to leave. Klaus felt this emptiness inside him whenever he was with Acaeus. It was probably some witchy mojo.

"Good. Goodbye for now, Niklaus. My plane is leaving in an hour, I must go," the figure said, getting up from the chair.

Klaus stood up as well and walked to the door.

"Have a safe flight. See you soon, Acaeus."

* * *

'The plane to California will be departing in 10 minutes. Last flight call, the plane to California will be departing in 10 minutes' the speaker announced.

He saw some people rushing to get on the flight. Klaus just relaxed on his chair and took a sip of blood (which was in a metal bottle, of course).

"Mr. Mikaelson?" a voice asked behind him.

"That's me."

"Your private jet is ready," the attendant said. Klaus just nodded and waved the attendant away. He drained the bottle he was drinking and threw it in the trashcan. He sighed and got up from his seat.

"Shall we?"

* * *

**Ok, I tried to do a lot of research on the 1980s but I didn't find a lot. If there are any wrong facts or details, please send me a message! I'm sorry if I offended anyone if I got anything wrong. **

**I tried to go with a different atmosphere this time. I mean, everything was like war and very old fashioned—so I thought a change would be interesting. **

**I'm sure everyone watched the recent TVD episode… A View To Kill. I must admit I was extremely disappointed. The Stebekah scene was epic, but I nearly cried when Kol died. I hate how they decided Kol should die. But I'm still going to include him in my stories, because I loved his character so much. Another reason why it was a disappointment: no Caroline. Seriously? No Caroline for already like two or three episodes in a row! I read a lot of articles saying Caroline is going to appear in the next one…wait for it—and Tyler and Klaus are going to be fighting! Yes! **

**Till next time!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry if you got a message saying I updated this chapter and then got deleted! I was facing some technical difficulties so I had to remove it and upload it again!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews from Guest, Justine, vampiregirl004, drewwnesss, and daisychen0. To all the other 346 other visitors that did NOT leave a review *glares and throws bananas* Just kidding. I just love the fact that I have loyal readers and supporters. :)**

**I'm so, so sorry about the long wait, but I recently faced a ton of tests and other stuff…and I have a gazillion more coming up. Plus I'm also writing another fanfiction-which I know-most of you are thinking "why are you writing another one when you're so busy!?" but I just couldn't stop myself. It's called ****_Klaus's Moving Castle_****, which is based on the movie and book Howl's Moving Castle but has different twists to it.**

**Now…to the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

**xoxo Klaroline23**

* * *

Caroline was glad that TVs were being developed at this time period. The quality was no great, but who cared? She curled up against the orange sofa, her eyes glued to the animated characters in Nickelodeon hit each other with sticks. People were right; cartoons in the 1980s were waaay better than the shows that teens watched these days.

She was laughing at the cartoon pig struggle to get out of the hole when Honey came into the room, holding a large cassette player on her shoulder. Caroline's eyes grew large in excitement. She never saw a cassette player; they reminded her of the ones that appeared in old classic movies.

"Caroline, do you want to go to the beach? Greg and Robert are already down there, waiting for us. Those losers didn't want to go with me," Honey asked, twirling around in her too-short jean shorts and green bikini top.

Caroline sat up straighter, interested. She had never actually really been to the beach before. She only went when she was young—so she rarely remembered anything. Caroline nodded, eagerly. Then her face fell slightly.

"What about my clothes?" Caroline asked, biting her lips. She most definitely did not want to wear what Honey was wearing...It was way too revealing. She looked down to see what she was wearing, which was TOTALLY not suitable for the beach as well. She had on a pair of baggy shorts and a large tie-dye shirt. She had a pair of different colored striped socks (which always made her laugh).

Honey, seeing what Caroline was wearing, set the cassette player on the ground and disappeared into her room. Caroline could hear her rummaging around the closet. After a few minutes, Honey's head popped out by the doorway with a pair of short jeans and a red bikini top in her hands.

"What about these?" she asked, throwing them to Caroline.

"No freaking way. I would rather walk on broken plates than wear this," Caroline said, disgusted, as she threw them back to Honey. Honey just shrugged and disappeared back into her room.

Caroline waited for her friend to come back. Her eyes wandered around the colorful room, and she saw the cassette player, alone on the ground. A mischievous grin crept up her face as she crouched down to examine the big, black box. She pushed the button that said PLAY.

Michael Jackson's Beat It started playing from the machine. Caroline heard Honey emerge from the room, a confused expression on her face. Their eyes met for a brief second. Caroline burst into a wide grin, and so did Honey's face. They both started dancing crazily, their arms swaying in the air. They shook their head, causing their hair to whip in all directions. She had never had so much fun before. It was more fun dancing to Michael Jackson than singers like Nicki Minaj and Rihanna. The song switched to Michael Jackson's other top hit song, Billie Jean.

"Hey, hey, at this rate, we will never reach the beach! Greg and Robert will think we got kidnapped or something," Honey giggled as she turned the song off. Caroline groaned in disappointment and her arms dropped back to her side.

"But we were having so much fun!" she whined. Honey chuckled, tossing a pair of shorts and a white bikini top to Caroline.

"This is all I got left that's suitable for a beach. It's either this or what I gave you before," Honey said, nodding towards the clothes. Caroline looked down at her hands. The shorts were at least longer than before, and the white bikini top wasn't too revealing… She could wear a shirt on top of it. She could work with this.

"Fine, one second, I'll go change," Caroline said as she walked to her room. Madonna's Material Girl started booming from the cassette player. Caroline whipped around to see Honey, who was starting to dance again. Caroline rolled her eyes, but the grin never left her face.

* * *

Caroline stepped out from her room, wearing the clothes that Honey gave her. She also put on a white shirt that was cut low from the bottom, revealing her flat stomach. Caroline heard the music being paused. She saw that Honey had stopped dancing and was now looking at her with her mouth wide open. She rolled her eyes when Honey gave a low wolf whistle.

"Girl, I bet all the guys will be staring at that ass until their eyes pop out of their sockets," Honey teased, causing Caroline to blush.

"No, they'll be staring at you."

"I wish," Honey said as she picked the cassette player up from the floor and took Caroline's arm. "Everyone, get out of the way! Two hot smokin' girls coming through!"

* * *

Caroline's golden curls flew back along with the wind. She loved the feeling of the cool breeze that touched her cheeks. She turned around and saw Honey laughing, one hand on the steering wheel, the other up in the air. Girls Just Want To Have Fun was booming out from the machine.

Caroline was sitting on top of her chair, her arms spread, wide open, hugging the air. Caroline had never felt so free before. She leaned back slightly, closing her eyes. She wasn't scared that she would fall. Laughter escaped her lips. She could hear Honey was laughing along.

They passed beautiful, tall palm trees. The sky was clear blue and they could see the beach by their side. The sand was full of people dancing and playing with bright, inflatable balls.

Passing cars honked at them and cheered. They sang along to the song. Caroline waved her hand back at them. She was amazed by how friendly people were.

Caroline tipped her sunglasses to the end of her nose, and down at Honey. "How far do we have to go?" she asked.

"Not too far. It's just there are too many people here—the beach gets better a bit more further down the road," Honey explained. Caroline nodded and pushed her sunglasses back farther.

Another car honked at them. Caroline turned to grin at them and wave. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the person in the car. She almost fell backwards, but gripped onto the chair just in time.

This was the most unexpected place to meet Klaus.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus decided to visit his favorite beach in California. It had been such a long time he had seen it. All he wanted to do was sit down on the golden sand, watch girls try to flirt with him, and gaze at the blue sky. He needed a vacation. All the 50 years of hard work with Acaeus was very stressful. Klaus admitted that he, too was obsessed with trying to find the Petrova doppelganger and the moonstone, but Acaeus was beyond obsessed.

Klaus left the hotel wearing a pair of light blue shorts that reached his knees and a low-cut white shirt. His black, round sunglasses hung onto the bridge of his nose. The smell of smoke and weed hit him. He looked over and saw a bunch of men and women draped over each other, obviously high.

Klaus ignored the women's calls and walked over to his red Pontiac muscle car. He could hear people whispering to each other, impressed. He smirked at them as he got into the car.

He grinned as his car whizzed through the familiar road. He could stay here forever and still not want to leave. He could never grow sick of the beautiful scenery: the palm trees, the welcoming crystal water, the golden sand, and people sunbathing lazily while eating ice cream. A few girls riding on an open-roof car squealed at him for attention.

"Call me!" they shouted, waving their arms crazily over their heads. Klaus gave them a small wave, causing them to shriek in glee.

Klaus drove for a few more minutes, the smile not leaving his face. Then, something caught his eyes. At first he thought it was a typical girl groupie: loud music, dancing girls, chattering, but he was wrong. A blonde girl sat on the top of her chair, her head tilted backwards. Her face was facing the sky, causing light to reflect against her face, making her look like she was shining. Her blonde curls were flying naturally along with the wind, her body was completely relaxed and natural. It was rare to see girls like her these days.

Klaus, wanting to see her face, honked the car. His smirk widened as he saw the girl awoke from her position and turned around. The girl turned around, revealing her large, sky-blue eyes, perfect nose, pale beautiful skin, rosy cheeks, and red lips. Klaus felt as if someone knocked the air out of his body. Such genuine beauty came once in a century.

The girl looked equally surprised. Klaus awoke from his daze when she nearly toppled back. His playful attitude returned to him. He smirked and honked again.

He was slightly disappointed when the girl in the driver seat looked back at him and sped up. He could hear what they were saying with his vampire hearing ability.

"Oh my fu—that guy is hot, but the way he was staring at you was kinda creeping me out," the girl in the driver seat said.

He waited for the blonde girl's reply, an amused smirk on his face.

"Hey look, ice cream!" he heard her shout. He rolled his eyes at her attempt to weasel out of the conversation, but the girl in the driver's seat was successfully distracted.

"Where?!"

* * *

Caroline hopped out of the car, still shaken from the unexpected surprise. She could see Greg and Robert run to them from a distance. Honey waved a hand in front of Caroline's face.

"Hell-oo? Are you awake?" Honey asked loudly.

"Wha—yeah!" Caroline blinked. "What's going on?"

"Well, the guy—Kol is walking to you right now. I knew you were lying to me when you said he was like a brother to you," Honey huffed, pretending to look insulted.

"He is!" Caroline insisted, turning to face Kol, who was now only a few steps away.

"Until this mysterious man of yours—Niklaus was his name, right? Well, until he comes—I won't believe you." Caroline rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Hey, Caroline," Greg said as he approached Caroline. Caroline turned around and saw Robert and Greg standing next to her.

"Go away! The hottest guy in California is coming to us—don't make us look bad!" Honey hissed at the two men, pushing them away. Greg and Robert protested, but slithered away when they saw Kol coming.

"I knew you'd come," Kol said, smiling as he leaned in to kiss Caroline's cheeks. Honey made a weird, squealing noise, making Caroline and Kol turn around and stare at her.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Honey said, her cheeks red, speed walking away. Caroline understood why she was so red. Who wouldn't be? Kol was shirtless, revealing his perfect, golden-brown abs and muscular arms. A dark green swimsuit hung onto his hips, which was enough to make a girl faint. Yet, it was different for Caroline. Kol felt more like a close sibling to her.

"That was weird. Anyways, what's up?" Kol asked, crossing his arms against his chest, his body leaning against the car.

"I'm enjoying this place. The road is beautiful here—oh, which reminds me. I think I saw Klaus." Kol straightened up from his position, his eyes going wide.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I think so. He looked exactly like him—golden curls, sexy smirk, and ridiculously cute dimples," Caroline shrugged. "Well, maybe it was just another guy. After all, he wore sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes."

"Ugh- Caroline he's my brother. Don't use the word cute and sexy in the same sentence," Kol said, disgusted. Caroline giggled when Kol pretended to gag.

"You think I'm sexy and cute?" a voice said from behind Caroline. She spun around and her body froze when she saw his face.

"Brother!" Kol shouted, rushing over to hug him.

"Hello, Kol. I never thought I'd see you here," Klaus replied, patting his brother's back.

"It's been such a long time, Nik! Where have you been?" Kol asked.

"It is none of your business. Now, aren't you going to introduce your—girlfriend to me?" Klaus asked, smiling tightly when he said 'girlfriend'.

"Caroline my girlfriend?" Kol sputtered, breaking into a loud guffaw. Caroline frowned, insulted.

"Hey-hey. I'm not THAT bad," she pouted, crossing her arms. Klaus's body relaxed when he realized she wasn't his girlfriend.

"It's a pleasure to have met you, miss Caroline," Klaus said politely, lifting her knuckles up to his lips. Caroline blushed at his actions. She loved that he was still an old-fashioned gentleman.

"Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you Klaus," she said, smiling.

"And how did you know my name-?" Klaus asked, his eyebrow lifting slightly. Caroline's mouth opened to reply when she was interrupted by Kol.

"Hey—I recognize that necklace!" Kol shouted, pointing at Caroline's neck. The golden key with devil horns that hung around her pale neck was glistening brightly against the sun. Klaus lowered his gaze from her eyes to her neck.

Caroline gulped as Klaus's face went from happy to confused and surprised. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. She could see his own golden key with angel wings hanging around his neck.

"Caroline." Klaus whispered, recognition flooding in his icy blue eyes.

* * *

**What did you guys think of it? Please review! :D**

**I put Honey as a nice, friendly friend for Caroline because she has been dealing with only mean bitches that wanted to steal Klaus from her. I felt bad for her and thought Caroline deserved a girl-friend she could hang out with when Elena and Bonnie aren't there. Also, I made Klaus recognize Caroline faster this time-to give it a twist!**

**I'm still processing what happened in 4x13. I'm still heartbroken that Kol died, but when Caroline says those words to Klaus-that just made me so overwhelmed from happiness. If Klaroline disappears-for any reason such as : JoMo stopping to film because of the TVD spinoff The Originals, or suddenly the writers decide to pair either Caroline or Klaus with someone else-I will go down with this ship. I am never. NEVER going to abandon this ship. Who agrees with me!? I WILL GO DOWN WITH KLAROLINE! Okay, enough rambling.**

**Follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug**


	18. Chapter 18: Remembering

**A/N: I am so shocked by how many supportive reviews I had for the previous chapter! I had been freaking out because it said the chapter showed up but then there were problems and the chapter wasn't showing up. I spent hours freaking out and eventually sent an email to report the problem. I was so relieved when I was notified that the chapter showed up in the end. **

**Thank you so much to TVDRocks, lovelifegymnastics, Ritz-chan, damlanur, VeraDeDiamant, lana-445, originallust, mysticgirl125, yelena4064, alloftheabove2013, HH1098, BiancaR, daisychen0, justine, Guest, Guest (two guests! woot!) for leaving such lovely reviews! I never had so many reviews before! GAHH so many smiley faces *grins like little baby* I tried hard to keep my promise and update quicker. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

"This is awkward," Kol said as he scratched his head. Klaus and Caroline were staring at each other, not making a sound for the past minute.

"How is this possible?" Klaus choked out. He still couldn't believe Caroline was standing in front of him. It seemed like it was yesterday when the angel left him—for the 3rd time, if he recalled correctly. He had been spending the past 50 years living with an empty feeling in his heart, letting anger consume him.

"I didn't expect you to remember so quickly," Caroline said, biting her lip. This was more than unexpected for her. How would she be able to explain this to him without sounding crazy and hurting his feelings?

"So you were going to pretend you didn't know me—and then just leave again like you did the last three times?" Klaus growled angrily. His face reddened in anger and his fists twitched by his side. He wanted to hit something. Anything.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. I didn't know how to explain it to you without hurting you. It was hard for me," Caroline tried explaining, but Klaus lifted his hand to stop her. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally. "Maybe we should talk when you calm down," Caroline said, examining his face, a worried expression on her face.

"I don't need to hear anything. Just tell me one thing, though. How did I forget everything? I'm sure it wasn't compulsion, because that's impossible," Klaus asked, breathing angrily. "And be honest this time. If you think of lying again, I swear that—" Klaus started, but then stopped. What would he do? He couldn't hurt her. But Caroline understood. She nodded, looking down.

"I really don't know, Klaus, but I think it's your witch—Acaeus put some kind of magical spell on you to forget everything. Which reminds me, I have to warn you about him. He is just using you to—" Caroline said, but Klaus cut her off. He was too fuming with anger to hear any more.

"I swear I will kill that witch. I knew that something was something up with him. I should've known better than to think someone would actually care for me," Klaus growled, flexing his fists. He really needed to hit something now. The veins in his eyes started popping out, his fangs emerging from his mouth. Klaus's eyes turned coal black. Kol, seeing this, stepped in front of Caroline, positioning himself between the two.

"Caroline, stay back. It's not safe right now. Klaus is really mad, so tell him the rest of the story later, when he's calm," Kol said in a warning tone, putting his arm in front of Caroline. She nodded and backed away slowly.

Shrieks rang through the beach as Klaus hit a car that was parked nearby. The car now looked like a piece of flattened metal board. It made a groaning sound as it tilted to the side. The people nearby started running away in fear. A plump, bald man with a large beer belly marched angrily to where the car stood, a brunette woman by his side. She was clinging onto his arm, telling him not to go, but the man walked right up to Klaus, an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell was that!?" the man shouted, putting his face close to Klaus's. Caroline gulped, fearing what would happen next. "Are you going to pay for this? HUH?" the man continued, not aware of the situation. Caroline looked up at Kol to see if he would do anything, but he just stood there, an amused expression on his face.

"Kol!" she hissed, pinching his arm. Kol yelped, holding his arm in pain. He snapped his head to Caroline with an annoyed expression on his face. "Do something!" Caroline urged, pushing him towards the two. Unfortunately, it was too late.

A low snarl came from Klaus's throat. In a blink of an eye, Klaus's fangs were on the man's neck, blood splattering everywhere. The brunette shrieked and tried to run. Klaus threw the man onto the ground and sped over to the woman and in one, swift movement; she was on the ground, her neck in a weird position. Caroline winced as she saw the two lifeless lying on the ground.

Klaus glared at Kol and Caroline from his spot. Blood dripped down his chin and hands. His eyes were still dark and his fangs were stained red. The next thing she knew, he was gone.

Honey, Greg, and Robert rushed over to Caroline. They had almost everything—well except for Klaus's vampire moments. Honey hugged Caroline tightly and stroked her hair, tears pouring out from her eyes.

"Caroline, was that guy bothering you? If he hurt you in any way, I'm going to take him down!" Greg shouted, shaking his fist angrily up in the air. Kol and Caroline rolled their eyes. Like that would ever happen.

"No, he wasn't. We should call an ambulance," Caroline said nodding towards the two dead bodies on the floor. Robert ran over to the nearby store to fetch a phone. Honey hugged Caroline tighter.

"I can't believe you actually have a thing for that guy—I mean, he has a hot body and everything, but really, Caroline?" Honey asked, sniffing. Caroline let out a small laugh. If only she knew…

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus was going to kill that witch. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to trust that witch. He felt used and controlled. How dare that witch make him forget Caroline? Klaus's fingers wandered around to his neck, where he felt the small, golden charm. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He didn't know why he cared so much about this one girl. Yet, there was something in her that made him want to protect her, be with her… and his heart did something weird when he was with him. He felt something that he had never felt before.

He stood up from the sofa, running his hand through his hair. He closed his eyes again. Scenes flashed before him. They were memories. Memories of Caroline. A loud ringing sound awoke him from his daze. Klaus walked over to the table and picked the large, black phone up.

A loud snarl escaped his throat as he read the caller's number. It was that witch. Klaus swore under his breath that his death would be painful and slow.

"Hello?" he said as calmly as he could. He grabbed onto a nearby chair, careful not to throw the phone against the wall.

"Niklaus? I received news that you arrived safely. I just wanted to make sure myself." Acaeus's voice cackled through the phone.

"Do I look like some baby to you? You don't need to check on me all the time," Klaus shouted, not able to keep his anger down. "We meet in three weeks, so don't fucking calling again, or I swear I will snap your neck," Klaus yelled through the phone. He could hear the shock in Acaeus's gasp.

"Umm, all right. I see you're angry right now. I'll call later again," Acaeus said quickly, not wanting to anger Klaus further. Even though he was a powerful witch, he had to be careful of Klaus—for Acaeus knew that Klaus could rip his heart out at any second.

"Did you not hear what I said? Don't forget that I can take kill you and anyone you have ever met or cared for in one blink," Klaus said in a low threatening voice. On the other end of the phone, Acaeus felt his face go white in fear. He and Klaus had gotten along so well for the past 50 years. There was something wrong.

"Yes sir," Acaeus gasped. Klaus ended the call and smashed the phone against the wall. The big box-like phone shattered into millions of pieces and scattered across the phone.

Acaeus clutched his heart, still not believing what happened. He shook his head to try to erase the conversation out of his mind. For 50 years he had controlled Klaus easily with persuasive words. He was the one with power, but now it seemed the role was reversed. At that moment, someone called Acaeus into the conference room, telling him that the meeting would start in 10 minutes. Acaeus nodded lifelessly, still dumbfounded.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Caroline stood in front of Klaus's hotel with Kol by her side. It was dark outside and the clock struck nearly midnight. She had snuck out of the house when Honey, Greg, and Robert had fallen asleep. Honey hadn't let go of Caroline, still crying and going on and on about how a hot body, face, and accent wasn't important to her anymore. Greg had been acting weirdly extra close to Caroline, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Robert said that he was going to write a story about what he saw and publish a horror novel. Then, after a few hours they all drifted off to sleep. Kol had been waiting outside the door for Caroline to come out.

Now they stood outside Klaus's hotel room, hoping he was okay. Caroline bit her lip, nervous, as she knocked on the door. Would he forgive her? She was determined to tell him everything. She was going to tell him the truth. There would be no more lies and secrets between them.

The door creaked open a little, revealing a topless Klaus (who had been taking a shower). Caroline opened her mouth to speak.

"Klaus, I'm sorry. I can explain—" Caroline started, but was stopped when Klaus moved forward and pulled Caroline into a tight hug. She let out a small gasp in surprise as her body was pressed against his bare chest. She tried hard not to concentrate on his arm muscles and abs.

Klaus breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of Caroline hair. It smelled like strawberries and heaven. He closed his eyes, not loosening his grip. "Don't ever leave me again," he whispered quietly. Caroline felt tears threatening to fall and a small pang in her heart. She opened her arms and hugged Klaus tightly. She could hear the hurt in his voice. She felt horrible for hurting him this way.

"I won't. I promise," Caroline whispered back. Kol shifted his feet, uncomfortable. He coughed slightly, trying to get their attention. Klaus opened his eye and looked up at his brother and growled, annoyed.

"What do you want, brother?" he asked, still not letting go of Caroline.

"Caroline has things she has to say…I just thought…never mind," Kol said, embarrassed. He had never seen or felt such love like Klaus and Caroline shared. He had to admit that he felt a pang of jealousy.

After what seemed like hours (for Kol), Caroline and Klaus finally let go of each other. Kol rolled his eyes and stepped into the hotel room. Caroline chuckled at Kol's behavior as Klaus took Caroline's hand and let her into the room.

"Nice place," Kol complimented, looking around the large hotel room. Of course Klaus stayed at the most luxurious room in California.

There was one long sofa and a small one in the corner of the room. Next to it was a long, large window with a perfect view of the ocean. There was a small kitchen along with a dining booth in the left side of the room. There was another room that led to a large bed and bathroom.

"It's very clean," Kol added sarcastically, nodding at the pieces of the shattered phone on the ground. Klaus ignored his brother and led Caroline to the sofa, his hand on her waist.

Caroline sat down the black leather sofa, not sure where to start her story. Klaus sat down next to her; his hands pressed together, his arms on his knees. He looked at her as it to tell her to continue. Caroline took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"I'm actually from the future." Caroline started, earning a surprised look from both Kol and Klaus. Kol knew that Caroline was there in the past, but he never knew she was from the future. She took another deep breath and continued. "My friend, who is a Bennett witch, helped me travel back in time to see if your feelings for me were true…and if my feelings for you were real as well." Caroline continued talking about how she had met Klaus during the Trojan War and how she met Acaeus. She explained how he had threatened her during all her trips and how the witch thought she disappeared, when really her month was just up.

Caroline finished her story and looked up at Klaus and Kol. Kol had his jaw wide open in shock. Klaus on the other hand had closed his eyes and looked like he was deep in thought. Caroline bit her lip, nervous. What were they thinking?

"Do they have flying cars in the future?" Kol asked, breaking the silence. Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed. She shook her head. Kol pouted, disappointed.

"They have much better things…which you will find out in about 20 years," Caroline said. Kol sat up straight, a happy expression on his face.

"Tell me," he pleaded, but Caroline just shook her head. In the corner of her eyes, she observed Klaus. She smiled, but she was freaking out in the inside.

"I swear…that I will kill that witch with my bear hands," Klaus said quietly, his eyes still closed. Caroline let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't freaking out like she thought he would be. They actually took the news better than she had expected. "He's coming in 3 weeks. We have to start making plans," Klaus said standing up. Caroline and Kol watched as he paced around the room, his hand on his chin. Klaus had a special gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Caroline snuck back into the house, careful not to wake her friends. She had spent the night at Klaus's hotel room, helping him come up with ideas and plans. Kol wasn't helpful at all. He just sat lazily on the sofa, eating up all Klaus's food and leaving crumbs everywhere.

Caroline tiptoed to the door and winced as it made a loud creaking sound. She opened it as quietly as she could and made her way in. Caroline jumped almost a mile when she saw Honey with her hands on her hips. She put a hand on her heart to make sure it was still there. Honey gave her a suspicious look. She squinted at Caroline as she made her way around Honey, her head faced downward to hide the blush that was creeping up her face.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Honey demanded.

"You sound like my mom," Caroline muttered, rolling her eyes.

"We have been so worried!" Greg said, popping out of nowhere, causing Caroline to jump up in surprise for the second time that night. Caroline shot Greg a dirty glare and continued walking. "You were with those guys, weren't you?" Greg continued, folding his arms against his chest. Caroline didn't reply, but her face gave it away.

"Aha! I knew it!" Honey shouted, pointing at Caroline, who was blushing furiously. She opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She looked at Robert, who was sitting on a stool eating cereal, for help, but he just shrugged and continued eating his cornflakes. Caroline let out a sigh in defeat.

"Yes, I was." Caroline admitted. What was the use of lying to them when she was clearly busted? Greg shook his head in a disapproving way while Honey squealed in excitement (it was as if the previous incident with Klaus killing two people was forgotten already), jumping up and down.

"Did anything happen? I have a feeling there was something—something that happens when three people come together," Honey teased. Caroline made a disgusted face, her tongue sticking out.

"Nothing happened, okay?" Caroline said, trying to shrug the topic off. Honey just started poking Caroline in a teasing way. "Hey! Stop it. I'm going to sleep," Caroline squealed, trying to avoid Honey's attacks. "Wake me up in two hours," she added.

"Why? So three can meet up again? Ooh, can I come?" Caroline rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Honey, who managed to duck just in time. The pillow hit Greg, who started complaining saying that it hurt.

"It's none of your business!" Caroline yelled as she closed her door. She could hear Honey and Greg chattering excitedly outside. The truth was she was really was going to go meet up with Kol and Klaus in two hours. Hey, but a little bit of lying didn't hurt, thought Caroline as she pulled the covers up to her head.

* * *

**Next chapter will be full of Klaus, Caroline and Kol spending time in California...and then soon their encounter with Acaeus. DUN DUN DUNNN. I know Klaus was a bit...different in this chapter, a bit more his usual self (unlike the fluffy Klaus I love to write about in my stories). Some people have been wanting to see the more aggressive and true-er side of Klaus so I put that scene in. AND I MADE ACAEUS LOOK BAD. WOOT. I put him where he truly belongs. Under Klaus. **

** I love how everyone agreed with me and were like: KLAROLINE FOREVER! WE WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP! *high fives* Follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug and check out my other new A/U fanfic: Klaus's Moving Castle! Thanks for reading, see you possibly tomorrow! (I'll try my best!) Now i'm going to do the homework I pushed until now. **

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


	19. Chapter 19: Jump you plumber!

**A/N: Thank you to all the guests (3! woot!), justine, lana-445, Jinx-inside, Ritz-chan, VeraDeDiamant, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, drewwnesss, TVDRocks, HH1098, daisychen0 for leaving a review! I am so happy that you guys liked the previous chapter :) **

**It's mostly Kol, Klaus and Caroline spending their time (enjoying) together. I'm so glad I wrote about the 80s, because it's so fun researching how they dressed, what they did, the music they heard, etc. I wish I went back in time myself xD Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

"Caroooline!" Honey sang from the living room. Caroline's eyebrows furrowed. A loud groan escaped her lips as she pushed the pillow to her ears to drown that annoying voice. Unfortunately for her, she was unsuccessful. Honey barged into the room and walked over to the windows. With a loud bang, they opened and light poured into the room. Caroline groaned again and tried to pull the covers over her head. "You said to wake you up in 2 hours! Aren't you going to meet Kol and the other guy—Klaus, right?" Damn, nothing got past this girl, thought Caroline.

Grumbling loudly, Caroline pulled the sheets off of her body and stood up. Honey started clapping loudly, earning a dirty glare from Caroline. "I'm awake now, mom. Get out so I can dress!" Caroline yelled. Honey giggled, putting her hands up in defense as she backed out of the room.

Caroline threw on a pink skirt and a baggy blazer. She jumped into a pair of white Reeboks and applied some make-up onto her face. She decided to pull her hair up into a high ponytail. She actually liked this fashion more than the too short skirts, killer heels, and tight shirts she used to wear.

Honey wolf whistled when Caroline came out. Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled. "Where are you guys going?" Honey asked, jumping up from the couch. "If you don't know, I can take you around town," Honey suggested, shrugging. Caroline thought about it for a moment. Honey really looked like she wanted to follow and Caroline really didn't trust Kol (who said he would plan out the whole day with 'fun' things).

"Sure, you can tag along," Caroline shrugged. "Do you need time to get ready?" she asked.

"I already knew what your answer would be so I got ready before you did," Honey said, grinning like a little child who just got praised by the teacher. Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course she thought of this before. "Which reminds me, my mom is visiting from Washington tomorrow. I haven't seen her in years so it'll be super-awkward. Can you please come to the dinner we're going to have tonight?" Honey pleaded. Caroline nodded, understanding how Honey felt. She had the exact same relationship with Liz. Awkward silence.

"So, where are we going?"

"To where all people go when they're bored—the arcade!" Honey said excitedly, pulling a worried Caroline out the door. Arcades? The only game she could actually play was Angry Birds—which probably didn't exist during this time. Caroline really hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of everyone.

* * *

Caroline called Kol and Klaus to let them know where to meet. She paced around the crowded arcade, not sure what to do. She had never come to an arcade before. There were so many teens pressing all sorts of buttons angrily, cheering each other, and drinking soda. Caroline looked around for Honey, but found no one.

She looked over the shoulder of a few kids, trying to see how things worked. They were playing a game with a large, pixel gorilla—apparently called 'Donkey Kong'. Caroline regretted agreeing to come here. She had never felt so out of place in her life.

"Caroline!" Kol yelled over the loud ruckus. Caroline spun around, relieved to see a familiar face. She saw Klaus and Kol make their way over to her. "I didn't know you came to places like these—do they have arcades in the future?" he asked, excited.

"I really have no idea. Most of the teens spend their time on their laptops. It had games, music, movies, email, and basically everything," Caroline explained, shrugging. She had never gone to an arcade before in her life. Kol's eyes widened in happiness.

"We have laptops too! But we can't really do anything interesting on it," Kol said. Oh right. Laptops existed at this time too, Caroline thought. She went too far back in time. "Can we start playing?" he asked, an excited look on his face. He craned his neck to see what he would play first. Caroline chuckled at his passionate attitude and nodded.

Kol ran over to what looked like PACMAN. Soon, a crowd started forming around him (Caroline didn't know why, though). She looked up at Klaus, who hadn't said a word since he came into the room. He still looked deep in thought. "Relax, Klaus. Let's loosen up for a few hours and have some fun!" Caroline insisted, taking his arm. Klaus woke up from his thought and looked at Caroline. He sighed and nodded. He was just too mad at Acaeus that he had been engrossed in coming up with the cruelest ways to kill him.

"What would you like to play, sweetheart?" Klaus asked. Caroline bit her lip, not knowing how to reply. The only game she could think of was—MARIO! Yes, yes, thought Caroline. That was the only game she actually knew that existed during this time period.

"Do they have Mario?" Caroline asked, looking at the long line of arcade cabinets.

"What kind of arcade DOESN'T have Mario?" Kol said from behind them, startling Caroline. She shot him a dirty glare for scaring her. "Come, I know where it is," Kol said, ignoring her deathly glare. He took Caroline's arm and dragged her to the other side of the room. Klaus started protesting as Caroline disappeared with Kol into the crowd.

"Damn it," he muttered. He was going to kill his brother later for leaving him stranded in the middle of a group of little children.

"Having a good time?" a girl popped up from nowhere. Klaus turned to look at the fair-skinned girl, who was clearly checking him out and didn't look embarrassed of it. "Damn. Nice arm muscles, man!" she said, grinning. Klaus stared at the girl. "You must be Klaus—the man Caroline has her head over heels. Her lover," she continued, not caring if she sounded crazy.

"Lo-lover?" Klaus choked out. "What do you mean?" he asked, interested.

"Really? Pfft—guys," the girl muttered, shaking her head. "By the way, I'm Honey. I don't think I'm in the position to tell you anything—I mean, isn't it obvious?"

Klaus frowned, looking at the girl. "What is?" he asked.

"Like I said, not in the position to tell you anything," she said, shrugging. Klaus was about to grab her arms but was interrupted by Caroline.

"Klaus, there you are. Come!" she said, pulling Klaus away from Honey, who started wiggling her eyebrows in a mischievous way. "You do NOT want to get lost in here, believe me. This place is like a maze!" Caroline babbled, leading Klaus to an arcade booth that was occupied by Kol. His face was nearly touching the brightly lit screen, his fingers moving quickly.

"Jump you plumber, jump!" Kol yelled angrily, pounding on the button repeatedly. Caroline giggled as Kol kept cursing at the screen. "Those stupid turtles got me," he growled, getting up from the seat. Kol moved over to the next booth, which had the words 'Street Fighter II' scribbled on the top with bright, yellow font. "Play with me!" Kol demanded, pulling Klaus down onto the seat next to him.

Klaus sighed and agreed, sitting down on the small round chair. Caroline watched in fascination as they both chose their character and started fighting. "Go Klaus!" she cheered, earning a loud complaint from Kol, who said it was unfair that there wasn't a pretty girl cheering for him.

The boys played a few rounds, Klaus winning every single game. Kol pouted and folded his arms like an angry child. "It's not fair. I had a weak character," he said, still pouting.

"Whatever you say, brother," Klaus said, chuckling. Caroline looked over at the wall to see how much time had passed. She had to admit, time passed by quickly when you were having fun (not that she played any of the games, but it was fun watching them play). Almost three hours had passed since the came.

"I'm hungry," Caroline said. "I want to try those things the kids are eating," she said, pointing at the small booth that was surrounded by a crowd of kids. Some were eating Doritos, some were eating what looked like Pop Rocks, and kids were sucking on colorful candy canes, slurping on slushies, and popping jellybeans into their mouths. She knew she had to watch her calories, but the candy brought back her childhood, so she couldn't resist.

Before Caroline could take Klaus to the booth, Kol had started running, more excited than Caroline. Caroline broke into fits of giggles. She enjoyed moments like these. They reminded her of the days when they spent the whole day just relaxing and having fun. She couldn't keep the grin off her face. She wished they had more memories like these (and not those involving deaths and blood).

"I'll go get you a drink," Klaus said. Caroline nodded, smiling. Klaus let go of his hand on her waist and made his way to the kiosk.

"Caroline!" a voice shouted over the loud chattering. Caroline spun around to see Greg, pulling along an annoyed looking Robert.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Robert here wouldn't stop talking about wanting to play a round of Mega man, so I thought we should visit the arcade," Greg said.

"Pffft, yeah right. He just wanted to see you," Robert muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. Caroline saw Greg kick Robert's ankle and smile. Robert winced and glared at his friend.

"So, anyways. I was wondering if you would like to play a game of—" Greg started, but was cut off by a voice.

"Sorry, mate. She's taken," Klaus said, appearing next to Caroline. He slid his hand around her waist and handed her a can of soda.

"Thanks," Caroline said and opened the can. She looked back at Robert, who still looked grumpy for being dragged this far. Greg's lips were in a thin line. Clearly, he was uncomfortable with the current situation.

Greg let out a small cough and looked away. "I was just asking Caroline if she wanted to play Mega—" Greg started.

"Like I said before, she's taken," Klaus said simply, tightening his grip on her waist. Caroline felt her cheeks heat up. She would be lying if she didn't like this protective, jealous-y side of Klaus. She felt bad for Greg, who stood frozen, his lips still in a thin line.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone, then," he said, his voice tight. Greg turned around and marched to the door. Robert started complaining loudly, saying they wasted a lot of time. "Shut up!" Greg snapped his friend, pushing Robert out the door.

Once they were out of view, Caroline spun around to face Klaus, who looked at her innocently. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips. It was impossible to stay angry at him.

* * *

Caroline sat in the diner with Honey, waiting for her mother to show up. She looked around the diner. It looked so much like those that came out in the movies. Neon lights, black and white tiles, red metallic stools, and waitresses wearing roller skates. Caroline looked over at her friend, who was fidgeting with her fingers. Honey had never looked so nervous before.

"It's going to be all right. I'm here," Caroline said, smiling. She leaned over to give her friend a hug.

"Thanks," Honey said, hugging her back. "Oh god, I've never felt so nervous before. It's been like 10 years since I saw Sharon. Man, I suddenly have to go to the bathroom again," Honey said nervously, looking around the diner.

"Again? Honey, calm down, okay? It's going to be fine, don't worry," Caroline said confidently. Honey nodded and looked over her shoulder again to see if her mother was here. She yelped and turned around, lowering her head.

"She's here! The lady in jeans at 1 o'clock!" Honey hissed, her eyes wide. Caroline looked over at the door to see a coffee-colored woman walking in. She looked like she was in her 40s and had frizzy hair. She looked strangely familiar.

"Sandy!" the woman called, waving at Honey. She walked over to where Caroline and Honey sat.

"Ugh—no one has called me Sandy for ages!" Honey mumbled, her head still looking down.

The lady slid into the seat next to Honey, facing Caroline. She had a large smile on her face. "Hello! Who is your friend, Sandy?" she asked, looking at Caroline.

"She's Caroline. She lives with our gang, Greg and Robert," Honey explained, her voice tight. "Caroline, as you can see, this is my mom," Honey said, introducing her mother. Caroline nodded at Honey's mother.

"I can see she's a bit different…from the other people," her mother said, her eyes locking with Caroline's. Caroline's body squirmed slightly, uncomfortable. It seemed like her brown eyes were gazing into her soul. "Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself properly. Hello, Caroline, my name is Sharon. Sharon Bennett."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this isn't a cliffhanger-it wasn't meant to be one (I can't tell the difference of those that aren't and those that are). Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter :) Leave a review of what you thought and any suggestions! Next chapter preview: Acaeus appears DUN DUN DUN!**

**Have a good week! I'll probably update someday next week since I'm busy this week with a ton of projects and events D: That is why your reviews and support will help me go through the week-so make sure to leave one *glares* I DARE YOU. I DOUBLE DARE YOU. Ha just kidding. Anyways, till next time!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


	20. Chapter 20: The Plan

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the late update, but I've been really busy with a few conferences and had a slight writer's block. And…I know this is wrong, but I started getting weird feels to just give up. I've been in such bad moods lately, everything (yes, that includes Klaroline) started to lose interest. I'm just feeling like I'm nowhere—and so depressed. But because I know I can't just abandon this fic, I decided to suppress my feelings and continue the story. **

**Thank you to Guest, Missyr256, DisappearingHybrid, Ktclaire99, lana-445, BrokenAngel1753, Guest, justine, AngelinaGuerin (for previous chapters), Ritz-chan, mysticgirl125, Guest, drewwnesss, Angel (guest), yelena4064, TheIrishShipperholic, HH1098, VeraDeDiamant for your lovely reviews! It's you guys who are making me get up from my seat and start typing away. And also SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, who has shown so much support to me as a writer! : ) **

**I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty short and all over the place. But I didn't know how else to write it! I swear, the next chapter will be much better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

Caroline shut the door behind her after saying goodbye to Honey and slid down to the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair, still feeling confused and not sure what to do. How could she have not known that Honey was a Bennett witch? Now that Caroline thought about it, Honey looked very familiar to Bonnie. Their skin color, eye shape, and personality—everything was so similar.

Caroline had planned to meet Sharon and Honey again the next day—except this time, she decided to bring Klaus along. She knew the help of not one, but TWO Bennett witches would help them significantly. Well, technically, it was still one witch, since Honey just found out about her powers and probably didn't know anything.

_"What? I'm a what!?" Honey screeched, her eyes the size of large plates. Sharon and Caroline looked around the diner; worried that someone could've heard their conversation. Thankfully, except for a few glares from an elderly couple, no one seemed to care what was going on. _

_"Shhh, Sandy. Don't say things out so loud—no one should know about any of this!" Sharon said, putting her hand on top of her daughter's, trying to soothe her, and failed miserably._

_"Why now? Why, after 10 years of not even caring to check if I was alive or dead, do you pop up now, thinking everything is going to be okay? Mom, in case you haven't noticed, saying things like: You're a witch, is not something normal—did you really expect me to be all calm and keep my cool?" Honey hissed angrily. Caroline could see her friend was trying hard not to cry—and break the cup of coffee that was in front of her. Deep down, she felt really bad for her friend. Honey was right. Why, after 10 years of ignoring her daughter, did Sharon show up?_

_"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I haven't been a motherly figure for the past 10 years, but it was all for your benefit, Honey," Sharon said apologetically, shaking her head. Honey stared at her with wild, angry eyes. She was still breathing hard, obviously not wanting to hear what her mother had to say. "I didn't want to burden your life with this fact…I wanted you to have a normal life, unlike what I had," Sharon continued._

_"How do you know what I would've wanted?" Honey demanded. "Why couldn't you let me choose my own paths—instead of drawing every single damn road in my life?" _

_"Because I hated it! I couldn't live my life properly. I spent most of my time wishing I was dead or just—quit, but I knew I couldn't. I hated it so much," Sharon said bitterly, looking down. Caroline was shocked. How could a Bennett witch—of all witches, say something like that? Caroline had always thought that witches loved their powers and enjoyed the 'connected-with-nature' mojo thing._

_"Then why did you show up now? Why didn't you keep the truth hidden—and show up now?" Honey asked. Good question, thought Caroline. Yes, why now? Caroline gulped, fearing she knew what the answer would be._

_"It's because of your friend here, Caroline… I have been alerted that…she is different and needs our help. I couldn't simply ignore this problem, since the witches in my dreams kept telling me that there would've been severe consequences if I chose not to help," Sharon explained. She looked into Caroline's eyes, sending a shiver down her spine. That did not sound good. _

_Sharon nodded, her eyes not leaving Caroline's. Even though Sharon didn't say it out loud, Caroline knew. She knew Sharon was here to help fight Acaeus._

Caroline made sure her friend was feeling okay when they arrived. Honey, unlike her normal self, was quiet and immediately went to bed without muttering a single word. Caroline understood and decided not to say anything. Greg and Robert gave her a puzzled look, but Caroline just shook her head.

Caroline returned to her own room and changed into her pajamas. She slid into the cold, wooden bed and hugged the sheets. Tomorrow was going to be a big day…

* * *

The next two weeks passed quite unexpectedly… Klaus had taken in the news quite well and started immediately working with Sharon to come up with plans. Caroline had never seen Klaus look so serious about something before. He must really want to kill this witch. If only it were as easy as it sounded…Acaeus was still a very powerful witch. Kol, on the other hand, didn't seem to care as much and kept sleeping in. His snoring could be heard from all over the room.

Caroline couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She knew it would never happen (or that's what she kept telling herself), but whenever she saw Sharon and Klaus together, something inside her boiled. Caroline tried hard to not look so obvious about it, but it was difficult.

She decided to ignore the feeling and marched outside, deciding she needed fresh air. Caroline could see Honey outside on the balcony, alone. She walked up to her friend and stood next to her, her eyes looking at the calm blue ocean.

"I don't know how I should be feeling right now," Honey said in a quiet voice. "It's just so much to process…I don't…GAH!" Honey let out an exasperated sigh, muffling her words by pressing her face against her palms.

Caroline put her hand on Honey's back and tried to soothe her. "Baby steps, Honey," she said. Honey nodded, hugging her blonde friend. "You can do this. Now, why don't we head back inside and indulge ourselves with ice cream while we let your mom and Klaus do all the planning," Caroline suggested, not wanting to think about the two…sitting close and working together.

"I see you're saying 'your mom' instead of Sharon…am I seeing jealousy over here, miss Caroline?" Honey asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Caroline let out a laugh; glad to see her friend was acting normal again.

"How is saying 'your mom' instead of Sharon considered as jealousy?" Caroline asked, amused.

"I'll explain later. We got ice cream waiting for us in the fridge, screaming 'eat us!' We can't let them sit all by themselves, right?" Caroline rolled her eyes and punched her friend lightly on the arm.

Honey dragged Caroline into the room, humming a weird tune. Caroline looked straight forward, trying hard not to take a glimpse of Klaus and Sharon. She tried to look casual—and not so murderous, but it was difficult.

Klaus turned his head to see Caroline and the other Bennett girl—the weird one he met at the arcade walking by. He wanted to call out to Caroline to tell her the plans they had come up with, but she just looked forward and walked by. A confused, yet amused look spread across his face. He would be lying if he said her face expression and behavior wasn't cute.

* * *

Acaeus stood at the airport, waiting for his flight to arrive. The past two weeks had been very busy for him; however, he had found what he came for. Now it was time for their trip to Russia. The ritual had to take place. The curse HAD to be broken. As soon as Klaus would be successful, Acaeus would drain his powers…and would become the most powerful supernatural being in the world. Everyone would fear him and bow down to him.

He knew he had to be careful. He wasn't the most powerful, YET. Klaus was still many times stronger than Acaeus was. Witch compulsion worked on the original alpha male occasionally, but it took almost all his energy to do it once.

Acaeus hated how he had to bow down to Klaus. He hated being below others. He had to be on the top. Acaeus knew people told him it would be impossible to drain Klaus. They all told him that Klaus was too smart and experienced. After all, Klaus had been alive for a thousand years.

That was why Acaeus spent the past three weeks working alone…he had been meeting other powerful witches to ask for information on how to bring Klaus down. Then, of course, he drained their powers to gain more energy and strength.

Acaeus awoke from his daydreams when people started lining up to get on the plane. He stooped down to pick up his bag and walked over to the line. A small smile crept up his face. His plan was going to start…now.

* * *

Klaus, Caroline, Honey, Sharon, and Kol sat in the living room, waiting. Caroline wasn't sure why they were waiting—or for what, but she didn't want to break the silence. Everyone seemed so tense (except for Honey) and deep in thought; she knew it would be weird to start joking around.

Caroline stood up from her seat and put a hand on Klaus's shoulder. She gave him a reassuring look. Klaus smiled back, his hand on his chin—a worried expression on his face.

Klaus wasn't worried about himself—he was an original, he couldn't be killed. However, he was worried about Caroline. He knew Acaeus would go after her, and she would be in danger. Even though Klaus would be there to protect her, they would never know what might happen. After all, Acaeus wasn't a weak witch.

The phone rang, startling Caroline and Honey. The silence was broken, and the only sound in the room was the continuous ring of the phone. Klaus and Caroline's eyes met. Sharon stood up from the sofa. She around the room at each person and nodded.

"He's here."

* * *

Klaus, Honey, and Kol left the room to go to their assigned position. Any wrong movement would ruin this whole plan, so everyone was extra tense. Even Kol, who usually didn't take things like these seriously looked different that night.

Caroline was left with Sharon in the room, waiting for their cues. She prayed that everything would be fine and no one would get hurt.

"Caroline," Sharon said, waking Caroline from her thoughts. Caroline spun around to face Sharon.

"What?"

"There's something important I need to say," Sharon said quickly. Caroline's eyebrow shot upwards at her statement. Why was Sharon saying this now? At this time—where Klaus, Honey, and Kol were gone and they were the only two people in this room?

"Something you couldn't say with the rest of the group in the room?" Caroline asked, suspicion in her voice.

"Yes. This is the real reason I came here," Sharon explained, taking a step towards Caroline. Without thinking, Caroline took another step back. She didn't like where this was going.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, growing angry. "Was all this planning a joke to you? Are you going to abandon Klaus and Honey and run? If you let anything happen to either of them, I swear I will kill you," Caroline spat. She knew Bonnie wouldn't forgive her, but that was the least she cared about.

"No, no, the plan will go as planned. I will never abandon them—even though I hate Klaus, Acaeus is a bigger problem at the moment. However, that is not what I meant. What I meant is, what to do about you," Sharon said.

"What?" Caroline asked, confused. What the hell was going on?

"Caroline, you can't stay here. I will remain here with my daughter and Klaus to help defeat Acaeus, but you can't stay here. It is time for you to leave. This is the only where I can protect you. I swore to the Bennett family that nothing would come in harms way."

Caroline backed away slowly, but the wall met her back, leaving her nowhere to go. She did not like what Sharon was saying.

"It is too dangerous for you. That is why I have been working for months now to find a way to send you back home—early," Sharon continued. Early? Caroline felt a lump go down her throat. No. No. She couldn't just leave the rest to fight Acaeus alone. She had to help. She had to play her role.

The phone started ringing again, announcing that it was time for Caroline and Sharon to play their part of the plan. Sharon snapped her head up to look at Caroline.

"Don't you dare," Sharon said, lowering her eyes. "If you do this, you will be risking your life, Caroline. What I'm offering right now will guarantee you a safe life. We can take care of Acaeus, so I'm telling you, allow me to do the spell on you!"

"Yes, I dare," Caroline spat angrily and vamp-sped away from the room, leaving Sharon cursing to herself for not being quick enough.

* * *

Acaeus was thrown across the room, his body shattering the glass. Klaus growled angrily and stomped towards the body. He wasn't dead, but was still greatly injured. A pool of blood and pieces of glass lay scattered on the ground. Acaeus was trying hard to breathe in more oxygen, trying to endure the pain. Klaus looked down at the body, satisfied with the amount of blood. However, Klaus knew this wouldn't last long—the witch could heal quickly with his magic spells.

"How dare you lie to me? How dare you compel me?" Klaus yelled. He brought his foot back and kicked the body, hard. Acaeus let out a groan as he bounced off the wall. He rolled on the ground in agony, feeling his broken bones.

All the plans he had made…all the years of trying to be close to Klaus and letting him trust him—was all gone. Acaeus could feel the world start to crumble beneath him. Was all hope lost?

No. No, thought Acaeus. He wouldn't go down with a fight. A proper fight. He couldn't let all this work go to waste.

Acaeus started muttering Latin words under his breath. He could feel the air return to his lungs and his wounds start to heal. It was a spell he loved and never got sick of: the healing spell. In a few seconds, Acaeus was back on his feet, as if nothing had happened.

"Everything was going so well…and now it's all ruined because of that stupid blonde!" Acaeus growled. Then he felt the air from his body being taken away, once again. His body flew back to the wall, his legs stretching in front of him as he flew. Acaeus clutched his stomach, as a sickening feeling spread through his body. He swore he heard a few bones break in his ribs.

"Don't talk about Caroline that way!" Kol yelled, bringing his bat back. How dare that witch speak about Caroline like that? Kol walked over to where Acaeus lay and swung his bat. This time, the bat hit his leg, making another horrifying crunch of breaking bones. Acaeus cursed again, trying to quickly think of more healing spells. Then his eyes gleamed in excitement as an idea came to him.

Kol was about to take another swing, but then he fell onto the ground, frozen. The bat made a loud clinking sound as it hit the hard floor.

Acaeus looked up from the floor, pleased. It was a spell he had learned from the previous most powerful witch. It was a spell to freeze an original. Although it was only for a few minutes, at least he had fewer originals to take care of.

"I knew I had to get rid of the girl when I first met her at the Trojan War—but something stopped me. Now I think it was foolish of me," Acaeus said, cursing at the pain from Kol's hit. "But I never knew it would come to this. However, the good thing is, it's all over now. I'm going to make sure she dies—and I'll be the one to kill her."

Klaus sped over to Acaeus in attempt to snap his neck, but Acaeus was fast enough to block it. He roared in laughter. The sound echoed through the large room, bouncing off the walls.

"I have two protection spells surrounding me, Klaus. You can do nothing to kill me," Acaeus said. "Now, I think you have enough fun. It's my turn," he growled as he muttered the freezing spell on Klaus. Acaeus knew he had only seconds left. Since Klaus was a hybrid original, the freeze spell only lasted 30 seconds.

Wiping the blood off his nose and mouth, Acaeus quickly grabbed the phone and called the most recent number on the list, knowing Caroline would be on the other line. If this was a planned attack, he knew a phone call was what announced the start of the next step. He was going to make Caroline come to them…and kill her.

* * *

**Once again, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Not a lot of action (well, only at the end), but in the next chapter-it will be full of action and stories! :) **

**I'll try to update quicker-possibly by this week. I'm sorry about the late updates (this goes for my other story, Klaus's Moving Castle) as well. Gah! I'm so irresponsible, I know. Please leave a review on your thoughts-and try to cheer me up D: I have been in such a bad mood lately, so send PMs so I won't be lonely. :( Follow me on tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug and see you next update! **

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbye

**A/N: I'm so overwhelmed by all the support everyone's given me! Of course I still get those lonely days when I feel like dung, but I have to admit that I'm getting much better. I've gotten so many PMs saying to get better and support! Thank you to those who left reviews as well, DeeReadinQueen, Southernbellewv, justine, Guest, Guest (disguised as DisappearingHybrid), Guest, nolife96, LiveEveryMoment, VeraDeDiamant, HH1098, Ritz-chan, drewwnesss, BiancaR, GabbyCB, mysticgirl125! **

**I must admit, that things are going to change-a lot after this chapter. :) Now, I'm going to go watch Titanic. I know this may shock some of you, but I have NEVER watched that movie before-which made many people gasp (oh, and I haven't watched The Notebook yet as well. What is wrong with me?) **

**I'm sorry if this chapter is sort of flying everywhere-I just had so many emotions when I was writing this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! **

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

Caroline made her way to the arcade, knowing it was where she was assigned to go. It was not the same arcade she had gone to before. It was an abandoned arcade that no one had gone to for over 10 years. She kept looking back over her shoulders, to see if Sharon was following her. Every creaking sound made her cringe and jump. Many thoughts went through her head as she walked forward, her body crouched low. She quietly prayed under her breath, her fingers touching the charm on her neck.

Caroline shivered at the uncomfortable, eerie silence. Something was wrong. She used her vampire hearing abilities to detect any suspicious sounds, but found nothing. The sudden sound of an arcade playing weird theme music caused Caroline to squeak and jump up, ready to attack.

"Who's there?" she shouted at the emptiness. There was no reply. The machine let out a few sparks, indicating that its life was complete. Caroline let out a sigh of relief and looked around. Why was it so quiet? Caroline ignored the scenes from the gazillion horror movies she had seen with her friends flash through her mind as she continued walking along the aisle.

The screens were all completely black, cobweb and thick layers of dust on the controllers, and the color of the animated pictures were faded. Oh god, it reminded her so much of a typical horror movie. She bit her lip, her eyes wide in alert. The only sound there was the movement of her legs and breathing—which she tried really hard to control.

After another 5 minutes of roaming around the abandoned arcade, she realized something was definitely wrong. It was quiet…too quiet. Caroline wrinkled her brows, confused. She was sure Sharon had told her to—Caroline smacked her head with her hand. How could she have been so stupid?

A low, angry growl escaped her lips as she realized she was fooled by Sharon. Of course, why would she tell Caroline the right place to meet? Sharon wanted to send Caroline back safely—yet Caroline knew she couldn't just leave the others. She didn't want to look like a coward.

Caroline grit her teeth angrily and vamp-sped back out to the streets, leaving the empty, dark arcade.

* * *

Klaus groaned as he lifted his head to see what was happening. It felt like there was a heavy car was on top of him. He jumped up, realizing what had just happened. He stretched his arms and legs, which felt like they had been frozen for years. He looked around the room, his eyes searching for the damn witch.

The only thing he could see was a pool of crimson colored liquid on the ground, a few droplets splattered across the walls, and Kol lying on the ground, unconscious. There were large pieces of blood stained glass, scattered across the floor. He walked over to his brother and shook him awake.

"Wha—what? What's going on?" Kol sputtered, jolting awake. "Did we kill him?" Kol asked, looking around.

Klaus shook his head as he helped his brother stand up. "He's gone. We have to hurry and stick with the plan. He is stronger than what I expected," Klaus growled angrily.

He wished Sharon and Honey were ready, for they were the next up. He closed his eyes, hoping Caroline was safe. At first, he had argued that they should keep Caroline out of the plan for her safety (which Sharon agreed to with such passion, Klaus thought it was a bit suspicious), but Caroline had protested with such force and stubbornness, they gave in.

* * *

Honey stood, trembling as she held Sharon's hand. Acaeus—the witch with the weird name—was on the floor, knocked out. Sharon had told her to hold her hand and concentrate. She had freaked out, not knowing her mother meant. The next thing she knew, there was a loud scream, which was followed by a thump. Sharon, whose face expression didn't change a bit, tightened her grip on her daughter's hand. She had performed a magic trick on the witch. Acaeus wasn't aware that Klaus had two witches helping him, and they had caught him off-guard.

The spell could temporarily petrify someone. They had 5 minutes until the witch would wake up. Honey couldn't help but let out a chortled laugh at the sight of the witch. His eyes were closed, his legs spread slightly open, and his arms were stretched out next to him. Sharon gave her a stern look and released her grip. Honey coughed, trying to suppress her laughter, realizing that this was a serious situation.

"What was that?" she asked. "How did I do that? I don't even know a single spell. I don't even know anything about magic, how did I do that?"

Sharon shook her head. "You have great power…all Bennett witches do. You might not know any spells or realize your strength, but I do. I held your hand to combine both our powers to attack the witch—combined, we are almost as powerful as him," Sharon explained. She looked down at the unconscious body and crouched down to examine it. "Even though I hate the fact that I'm helping Klaus and his brother, I have promised our ancestors that I would keep Caroline safe…" Sharon muttered. "Klaus and Kol should be coming by now…I hope they aren't too late. I don't know how long this spell will last."

"Which reminds me, where's Caroline? Wasn't she supposed to be here with us?" Honey asked, looking around to make sure she hadn't mistaken anything. "Sharon, where is she?" Honey lowered her eyes, glaring at Sharon. It was still awkward for her to call her 'mom', since she had literally just met her, but just because she was her mother didn't mean she would forgive everything. Was Sharon lying about something? Why wasn't Caroline here? She had heard clearly that Caroline was supposed to come here with them.

"It was for her safety, Sandy."

"Sharon! How could you? Tell me where she is, NOW," Honey shouted. Sharon simply shook her head, an apologetic look on her face. An unexpected growl escaped Honey's throat as she glared daggers at her mother. "Do you realize what you're doing? Tell me where she is so I can go get her! Tell me before this guy wakes up!"

"Don't bother," a voice said from behind, startling both Sharon and Honey. They spun around to face a very angry looking Caroline. Her arms were stiff by her side, her hands balling into tight fists. She breathed out heavily, glaring at Sharon.

"Caroline! What are you doing here?" Sharon hissed, not caring whether Caroline was mad at her or not. "I told you, you shouldn't be here. Oh god, Klaus and Kol better come by now—this wasn't what I expected to happen," Sharon muttered, a worried expression replacing her angry one.

Just then, the door burst open, revealing a bewildered looking Klaus and Kol. Honey rolled her eyes and muttered, "What is this? I feel like I'm in a dramatic movie scene where everyone just pops out of nowhere. First Caroline and now those guys."

"Where is Acaeus? I'm sure you played your part, witch," Klaus said, looking around the dark room.

"If that's your way of saying thanks, you're welcome" Honey said sarcastically, putting her hand on her hips.

"He's there," Sharon said, ignoring her daughter's comment. She turned around to point at the body, but found only emptiness. Sharon let out a gasp as she rushed to the spot. "Where did he go?" she cried in a panicked voice. Caroline felt her heart start to beat faster as she looked around in caution. Acaeus could just pop out of nowhere and attack her. She looked over at Klaus, who was alert and ready to fight as well. Honey, who had always looked so bored and careless about everything, looked tense as well. Caroline looked around to see Kol—but he was not there.

"Kol! If this is a joke, it's not funny!" Caroline whispered. As soon as her sentence finished, a loud thump echoed through the room. Honey let out a small scream as she pointed at the body on the floor. They all looked to see Kol, his arms and legs sprawled, on the floor. Thankfully, he wasn't dead, but was petrified once again. Caroline spun around in circles, knowing the witch was near by. She could see nothing, though. It was pitch black, and she could only hear the faint sounds of moving footsteps.

"Now, now. What do we have here, two witches, one vampire, and an original against one, single man? Don't you think that's a bit unfair?" the voice asked.

Despite her excellent vampire hearing, Caroline couldn't detect where it was coming from—it was as if he were everywhere.

"Don't make it seem as if you were some old, helpless grandpa that has only a cane to fight with," Honey called out, earning a large guffaw from Acaeus.

"I like your humor. Too bad it'll go to waste…you would have made a good, funny apprentice," Acaeus continued. "But, why don't we talk about something else? What about—Caroline?"

It nearly drove Klaus crazy that he couldn't see anything or know where the witch was. Acaeus was definitely using a spell to make it seem like the voice was coming from literally every direction.

"Don't you dare touch her."

Another loud, throaty laugh filled the room. It was soon followed by a sigh. "Defending your loved one now, are you? I knew I had to get rid of her before you started falling for her. That is my biggest regret," Acaeus said bitterly. "Everything was going so well. Everything that I planned for years—everything is just gone…It's all dust now. It's all thrown away, because of that blonde bitch."

That was when something in Klaus snapped. He lunged forward into the darkness. Caroline, Sharon, and Honey all looked at him, wide-eyed as Klaus managed to come out with a struggling Acaeus in his arms.

Klaus put his fingers around the witch's throat and started tightening his grip.

"I was just going to snap your neck, but now that I think about it, that is too much of an easy death for you. I decided that your death should be full of suffering…a slow, painful death," Klaus spat. Caroline watched as Acaeus' face started turning purple, his fingers clawing helplessly at Klaus's arms.

"That's enough, Klaus," Caroline said. Even though she wanted this witch to disappear from her life, she couldn't help but feel bad. After all, it was a life that they were taking away. She couldn't just let someone die—

As soon as Acaeus knew that Klaus's fingers were off of him, he rushed over to Caroline and locked his arms around her neck. Caroline made a mental note to herself to never, ever feel sympathy or show mercy for people that deserved death.

Klaus took a step towards Acaeus, but stopped when Acaeus gave him a warning look.

"If you take another step closer, I swear I will kill this girl."

How could Klaus let this happen to Caroline? He should've never listened to her when she said to stop, but something about her voice made him take his hands off of Acaeus. Now, he regretted it greatly. His Caroline was in the enemy's arms, so close to death.

"If you even dare think about killing her, I will make sure that you will die a gruesome, slow, painful death," Klaus growled.

"I know I'm going to die, but do you really think that I will go to the other side, alone? I will take her with me," Acaeus laughed.

Klaus was too busy thinking about Caroline and Acaeus that he didn't notice that Sharon and Honey had snuck out and were talking quickly, worried expressions on their faces.

"It's time, Sandy. I need your help to do this. Do you trust me?" Sharon asked hurriedly, holding onto her daughter's shoulders.

"What are you talking about, Sharon? What are you planning to do?"

"There's no time to explain—your friend is about to die. This will save your friend. Let me ask you again, do you trust me?"

Honey looked into her mother's eyes, searching her eyes to see if she was really telling the truth. Honey nodded quickly. Caroline, her friend, was about to die—they had no time to waste.

"Good, come," Sharon said, grabbing her daughter's hand.

Sharon rushed to where Klaus stood, her daughter's sweaty palms firmly held in hers. While Acaeus and Klaus were still snarling at each other, Sharon closed her eyes and started muttering the Latin words. She could feel her daughter's grip tighten as a bead of sweat made its way down her forehead.

She could hear that Acaeus had stopped his talking. He tried to make out the words Sharon was saying.

"Stop!" he yelled, once he realized what she was doing. "Stop!" he shouted again.

Sharon stopped muttering the words. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Acaeus, who was frantically looking at Caroline. It was clear that she was starting to fade away.

"I'll deal with you later, witch," Klaus growled at Acaeus as he punched the witch's head. Acaeus crumpled to the ground, unconscious. "What the hell is happening?" he asked.

Caroline was on the ground, her eyes wide open. She could see what was happening, but no words came out. It was as if something was forcing her mouth shut.

"If she had stayed, she would've died. I'm sending her back to where she belongs—you knew this was going to happen, Klaus," Sharon said quietly.

Klaus looked back at Caroline. It hurt her to see him so worried and nervous. She wanted to tell him that she was fine. In fact, she had never felt so peaceful before. She wanted to tell him that they were going to see each other again, in the future. She wanted to tell him about her feelings. Her TRUE feelings.

"I'm scared that I will forget about you…like I did for the past centuries," he said as if he had read her mind.

That was a question that left Caroline worried as well. Would he forget about her? Did it matter? She remembered him saying he fancied her—that meant he loved her even in the future.

"I'm afraid that you will. As soon as she disappears, you will forget about her. However, your memories can still be triggered…but I don't know how or when that will happen," Sharon said.

Caroline looked back at Klaus, a relieved smile on her face. If it could be triggered, she would wait a lifetime until he remembered. Caroline could feel that her consciousness was leaving her. She felt her body starting to fade away.

"Goodbye, Caroline," Klaus whispered. "I will do whatever it takes to find you. Don't worry," he said. A single teardrop slid down and fell onto her hands. It took every muscle in his body to keep himself from falling down and say goodbye to her. He grit his teeth when he noticed her body was about to fade away.

Honey bit her lips to prevent herself from bursting into tears. It pained her to see this man-on his knees-leaning against her friend, looking so hurt and pained.

Klaus felt his body go limp. The hole in his heart returned when he felt the body beneath him disappear and he was left in the darkness, once again.

"Now…let's take care of Acaeus," Sharon said, walking over to the body.

* * *

**March 1, 1992. Mystic Falls Hospital.**

Rays of light poked through the hospital window. It was a happy day for everyone in town—for a new baby was being born. Bill stood by the hospital bed, smiling proudly at his wife.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Forbes! It's a girl!" the nurse cried happily, making her way through the heaps of flowers and balloons, as she carefully handed the baby to Liz. Liz stared down at the precious little child that was wrapped in a large, white towel. She had large, blue eyes that stared back at Liz, a tiny nose, and bright pink lips.

"She is so beautiful. She looks like an angel," Liz said happily, tears trickling down her face.

"Did you decide on a name, yet?" the doctor asked, nodding. She was indeed a beautiful baby.

"I was thinking Caroline…Caroline Forbes," Liz said, looking up at Bill, who nodded in agreement.

"Caroline is a perfect name," the nurse agreed.

"Now, we will leave and give you some time alone with your daughter," the doctor continued, starting to walk towards the door. "Oh, which reminds me, I almost forgot to tell you this, there was a woman who visited earlier saying she had a gift for the baby." The doctor reached into his pockets and held out a small box. He handed it to Bill and left.

"What is it, dear?" Liz asked.

"It's a necklace!" Bill said, holding out a beautiful necklace that glistened against the sunlight. "There's also a letter inside," he continued, handing the necklace to Liz. "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful baby. A key that unlocks a door that leads to a life full of love, adventure, excitement, and memories," he read out loud.

"How nice," Liz said, looking back at her daughter. "Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say...it just says it's from a close friend. This key charm looks really old-it looks like its a few decade years old!" Bill exclaimed, closely examining the little key charm.

Liz ignored Bill's comment about the charm. She couldn't care less about the necklace at the moment. All she could think about was the baby in her arms. "She is the most precious thing I've ever laid eyes on." she said, smiling.

Indeed, so she was. That was the day everyone in Mystic Falls had a smile on their faces, for a new, beautiful baby was born.

* * *

**A/N: Oh god, I hope this chapter was okay. I mean, it's such an important chapter that i keep thinking I didn't do a good job explaining everything. Please tell me if you thought it lacked details or descriptions. I will add more if you want changes. **

**Anyways, I'm sure you guys noticed that things are going to be very, VERY different next chapter. Yup, that's right. Caroline is now done with her time travels and now things are going to be set in the-I can't tell you, but I'm sure you already know.**

**Leave a review of your thoughts and ideas/requests! Thanks again to everyone who supported me and left helpful, lovely reviews! Follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug and have a nice weekend!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


	22. Chapter 22: Childhood

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! I've been so busy lately. This chapter is Caroline's childhood...Those who are confused about whether she returned to her normal time-or is starting all over again...She is starting all over again :) That was a side-effect of the spell. But don't worry, it's just one chapter. But remember, she doesn't know about Klaus...and neither does Klaus. **

**A big shout out to DeeReadinQueen, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, ilyreid, HybridCaroline, Angel, Guest, justine (I never really got to answer any of your awesome long reviews! Sorry about that, but i hope the A/N above answered it!:), Guest, Lovelife05, mysticgirl125, IrishBeauty294, Ritz-chan, drewwnesss, BiancaR, LiveEveryMoment, and HH1098. I replied to most of your reviews! It's you guys that help me and encourage me to write more! :) **

***glares at everyone else who didn't review* just kidding. But a lovely would be review :) Don't be shy! I love the support! It won't take much of your time-but will make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. I think everyone got that by now.**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**

* * *

**October 23, 1996**

"Bill, watch Caroline carefully! She might fall off the swing or worse," Liz cried, pushing Bill lightly on the arm. Bill didn't argue with his wife and rushed over to Caroline, who was running as fast as she could to hide.

Caroline loved to scare her parents by hiding behind trees or cars. She loved how their faces turned from being happy to panic and then they would literally drop everything to find her.

"You're not going anywhere, Care Bear!" Bill said playfully from behind Caroline, startling her. The four-year old tried to run away faster, but Bill swept her off her feet and swung her around. Caroline giggled as her father spun her around in circles.

"Stop it, you're tickling me!" she yelled, trying to hit her father's shoulder with her small fists, but they felt like feathers to him.

Bill finally set Caroline down when Liz gave him a stern look. "Don't run away from us again, okay?" he said seriously, crouching down to look at her in the eye. Caroline nodded shyly, feeling sorry instantly to see her father so worried. She had never meant to make him feel bad.

"Can I go on the monkey bars?" Caroline asked, blinking up at her father. Bill sighed and nodded. He couldn't say no to those giant, blue, eager eyes.

Bill watched as Caroline giggled delightedly, running over to the playground, where other little kids ran around, chasing each other. Others were looking up at the giant, red, metallic structure, saying words she couldn't hear.

As the little 4-year old, blue-eyed blonde approached the monkey bars, she could make what the others were saying.

"I bet none of you guys can climb the monkey bars and hang upside-down!" one of the bigger 7-year-old kids: Vicky teased, hanging from the bar.

"Who says we can't?" Caroline called out bravely; earning shocked gasps from her other fellow 4-year olds.

"Why don't you come up yourself then?" Vicky asked, sneering slightly. Caroline frowned angrily, shaking her fist in the air.

"I will! Just you wait and see!" she declared. Vicky laughed, and her friend, Tyler laughed along with her. Caroline huffed as she walked over to the foot of the monkey bars.

"Don't go up, Caroline! It's dangerous, you'll fall!" Elena, who was Caroline's best friend, said, looking as if she were about to burst into tears.

"Don't worry, Elena! I won't fall. I'll show them 7 year olds that we can do it too!" Caroline said confidently, putting her hand and foot on the bar, ready to go up.

"If you go up, I'll tell on you!" Elena whined, trying to pull Caroline back down onto the ground.

"If you do, I'll get mad and I won't be your friend anymore!" Caroline said angrily, pushing Elena away with her free hand. "You want to be my friend, right?"

Elena nodded, wiping away the tears. Caroline gave her a big smile, moving up to grab the next bar. Caroline's other friends: Bonnie, Matt (Caroline didn't know how Matt was related to that horrid girl), and other fellow 4-year olds watched in awe and worry as Caroline made her way up.

"I think she might actually make it," Tyler whispered nervously into Vicky's ear. Vicky waved him off, an evil smirk on her face. No one could make it up here. The only people to ever hang upside down on the monkey bars were Tyler and herself, not even the 10 year olds were brave enough to do it. All the elementary kids admired them for this. If Caroline made it up, they would lose the title.

"Don't worry. If she does, I will push her down and make it look like it was an accident," Vicky whispered back, smirking.

Caroline was finally on the top of the monkey bars. She looked down at her friends, a proud smile on her face. Her friends cheered loudly, clapping and sending inspiring comments, such as: 'You show them Care!' or 'You can do it!'

"Now, all you have to do is hang upside down. If you're scared, you can go down," Vicky sneered, but Caroline just shook her head.

"I can do this," Caroline said loudly, swinging her legs across the bar. "Look at this!" she cried, letting go of her hands. She swung freely, grinning toothily at her friends—who looked upside down to her.

"Care! Watch out!" Bonnie shrieked, pointing at Vicky, who was inching closer to Caroline. Caroline tried to get up from her position, confused, but she was too late. Vicky was already next to Caroline. She hit her legs hard, causing Caroline's leg to tremble.

Before Caroline could let out a scream, her legs had unraveled itself from the metal bar and she was falling down.

Caroline squeezed her eyes, waiting for her body to hit the sand. Yet, nothing happened. Was the playground floor this soft? It almost felt as if she were in a pair of—arms.

"There, there. It's not safe to push other kids off," a smooth voice said. Caroline's eyes jolted up in surprise. So, she wasn't in her father's arms? She looked up to see who her mysterious savior was.

Caroline couldn't see the man—due to the stupid sunlight that blocked her eyes. She felt her body getting lowered to the ground. Still trembling, Caroline stood up, looking for her parents. She completely forgot about the stranger.

"Caroline, sweetie, are you all right?" Liz asked, rushing over to her daughter, pulling Caroline into a bear-crushing hug. "You are NEVER ever getting on that horrid thing again!" Liz continued. "And I'm going to have a chat with Mrs. Donovan…if she is there."

Caroline felt bad for Matt, who looked down, a sad expression on his face. She even felt slightly bad for Vicky, who looked away, biting her lips angrily.

"Mom, it's okay," Caroline insisted, getting mad at her mother—who was constantly looking at Matt and Vicky. "Dad, can I just go home?" she asked, breaking free from her mother's grip.

"Sure thing, sweetie," Bill said, taking her daughter's hand.

"Oh wait, I need to thank the man—who," Caroline said, drifting off. She looked around to see where the man had gone, but found no one. She found herself staring at Bonnie, Elena, and her other friends. "Where did he go?" she asked, looking up at her parents.

"Who?" Bill asked, a confused expression on his face.

"The man who caught me!"

"Oh, he disappeared… but that's not important right now. Let's get you home—I'll make you hot cocoa," Bill said, waving off the subject as if it were not important. Caroline frowned, feeling guilty that she couldn't even thank the person who probably saved her from cracking her skull or breaking a few bones.

"Come on, now," Liz said, tugging Caroline's hands, breaking her thoughts. Caroline nodded, not wanting to disobey her parents. She turned back to wave at her friends and to see one last time to see if the mysterious savior was back—but found nothing.

* * *

**February 28, 1999**

"Caroline, come over here for a moment," Liz shouted, trying to grab Caroline's attention. Caroline was too mesmerized by the animals that were moving slowly inside the cages to notice her mother's calls. "Caroline, I will not be asking again! Come now!" Liz continued, looking annoyed.

Caroline turned her head away from the lions, bored, now that they were all going to sleep. She saw her mother, who was looking very annoyed, her hands on her hips.

"Good. Now, do I have your attention?" Liz asked. Caroline nodded in response, looking at her mother. "Your father and I will go buy some food to eat—do you think you can wait here alone?"

"Alone?" Caroline echoed, not believing her ears. Her parents had NEVER let her be alone. This was going to be heavenly—yet scary, now that she really thought about it.

"Yes, alone," Liz repeated. "You can look at the animals—but don't wander away, okay? We don't want you to get lost, can we?" Liz asked, looking into her daughter's eyes. Caroline nodded quickly, squirming in excitement. Boy, she would be able to go to the reptile room—where her parents disapproved.

Liz gave her a suspicious look before heading over to where Bill stood. Caroline waved at her parents and waited a few seconds until they were out of sight. A squeal escaped her lips as she rushed over to the reptile room.

Caroline pressed her face against the large glass, her eyes following the slithery movements of the large, black snake. They were scary, yet fascinating at the same time. Caroline walked around the dark room, looking at all the weird creatures. She saw alligators (even though they were very small to Caroline's disappointment), chameleons, snakes, and lizards.

When Caroline started passing the frogs—and not just any frogs, but blue-bellied, red-eyed, yellow-skinned frogs, she started to get sick and terrified. Her parents were right. She did NOT like it here. Caroline suddenly felt nervous about being in the dark room. She started running quickly to the outside world, not wanting to be in the room a second longer.

Caroline's legs moved quickly to the bright exit. She sighed in relief as the sun greeted her skin. She secretly swore to herself to never go back there again.

Caroline's eyes wandered to a vendor surrounded by other little kids. Curious, Caroline walked over to the others, wanting to see what everyone was excited about.

That's when she saw it. Cotton candy. It looked so fluffy and delicious—Caroline was amazed by the blue, pink, and white colored balls of fluff—she wanted one immediately. She looked around to ask her parents for one, but realized they were not there.

Caroline pouted in disappointment as she watched the other kids get their tasty looking cotton candy. Her mouth watered in jealousy.

"Would you like one, sweetheart?" a voice asked behind her, waking Caroline from her reverie.

Caroline nodded eagerly, suddenly interested again. She watched as the handsome, dirty-blonde haired man chuckled and open his wallet.

"Which one do you want?" he asked in his accented voice. Caroline was going to ask her parents about that accent later. She liked the sound of it—she wanted to hear it again. Caroline pointed at the pink colored cotton candy.

The man chuckled again, handing the vendor a dollar bill. Caroline's eyes widened in excitement as the vendor spun her a large, fluffy pink ball of cotton candy.

"There you go," the man said, smiling at Caroline. Caroline looked up at the man, smiling back. She realized he had very beautiful blue eyes—similar to hers. His smile was nice to look at—she especially liked the way dimples formed on his cheeks.

Caroline's attention was directed back to the cotton candy. She forgot to thank him completely as she started taking pieces of the cotton candy out with her hands.

The last thing she heard was the man chuckling and the distant call of her parents shouting her name.

* * *

**January 5, 2001**

Caroline stomped her foot angrily, screeching curses at a boy. Everyone in her class was staring at her, but she didn't care. Elena and Bonnie tried to calm Caroline, but they backed away when Caroline glared at them. Caroline turned her attention back to the boy, who had a smirk on his face. He had stolen her necklace and she wanted it back. Oh, she wanted to punch that stupid grin right off his face.

Kids from the other classes and grades started forming a crowd around the two. After all, it wasn't every that two kids from 4th grade were fighting—4th graders rarely fought.

"It's so old, why do you even wear this?" he asked in a teasing way, dangling the necklace in front of his face. His friends sniggered, making Caroline's face go a shade redder than it already was.

"Give it back, or you'll regret it!" Caroline said, attempting to snatch the necklace away, but failed. This caused her classmates (well, not the girls. Just the guys) to burst into laughter.

"We should call you a grandma from now on. This thing is an antique—we should sell it to a museum!" the boy continued, taking a closer look at the necklace. "What is this? A key?"

Caroline could feel her eyes starting to moisten. She hated feeling this weak—if only she could punch him. Then a thought went through her head. Why the hell not? Before the boy could mutter another word, Caroline lunged forward, her fist high in the air.

The other kids let out loud shrieks as they watched the scene unfold in front of their eyes. Caroline's fist connected with the boy's jaws, making a sickening sound. Caroline grinned, satisfied, as the necklace dropped from his hand. Caroline stooped down to pick it up from the ground. She wiped the dirt and germs off from it, looking at it carefully to see if it was damaged.

"Don't you ever mess with me or my necklace again!" she screeched, shooting a glare at the boy, who was trembling on the ground.

"Care! You shouldn't have done that!" Elena said nervously, not liking all the stares they were receiving. "I think one of the guys went to tell the teacher," Elena continued, looking around.

Caroline just shrugged, asking Bonnie to help put the necklace back on her neck. She didn't care if those pathetic guys told on her—she had gotten her necklace back. The boy deserved her punch.

The crowd started dispersing once they saw the principal and a few angry looking teachers make their way to the playground.

"Uh oh," Bonnie said, gulping.

"Miss Forbes. We are very disappointed with what just happened. We are calling your mother to take you home immediately. They will be attending a conference, along with Michael's parents," the principal said in an angry voice. Michael was the boy who had stolen her necklace. Caroline growled angrily at the name, causing the teachers and the principal to look at her in surprise.

"Whatever." Caroline muttered, rolling her eyes as if she were annoyed. This got a few gasps from the teachers. That's right. Caroline wasn't the type of student that would apologize for something she didn't do wrong—if the teachers were going to punish her for that, she wasn't going to start apologizing and burst into tears. She was going to be stronger—and let the inner bitch come out of her.

"Miss Forbes! Your mom is here. We are very, very disappointed. We will see you tomorrow at school," the principal said, clearing her throat. Caroline walked over to where her mother was.

Caroline huffed as she opened the car door, waiting for the chastising to start. Yet, there was none. She looked at Liz, a confused look on her face.

Liz just sighed, looking at her daughter. "I know you're expecting me to be angry at you, but I understand, Caroline. I know you've been going through a lot lately—ever since Bill and I separated," Liz started. Caroline looked away immediately, the painful feeling in her heart returning.

Why did her mother constantly bring up the topic? Caroline understood, and she didn't want to talk about it again. It was hard enough not to see her dad anymore, but to talk about him was more painful.

"So I'm not going to scold you for your actions. I believe it's natural behavior," Liz continued, looking over at Caroline. Caroline didn't reply, letting silence fill the car. "I see that you don't want to talk about it…how about we talk about the necklace? I heard that this was the reason you punched Michael," Liz said carefully, observing Caroline's face.

"I don't know what about that necklace it is…but I just feel protective over it. How did I get it? How come I don't know the story behind it?" Caroline asked, glad that her mother changed the subject.

The necklace was something she was very curious about. She never recalled her parents buying it for her. It looked very old, like a family antique that was passed on to her.

"I don't exactly know anything about the necklace, either, to be honest. I just remember that it was a gift from someone at the hospital," Liz replied. Caroline looked at the little key charm that hung around her neck. It had little horns on the sides—which had confused Caroline greatly.

"Why did someone give me a necklace with devilish horns? Why couldn't they give me something nicer and prettier, like angel wings, maybe?" Caroline pouted. Liz laughed, looking over at Caroline again.

"Maybe it has a meaning…I remember the letter said something like: it will unlock a door that leads to a life full of love, adventure…I don't exactly remember the words," Liz said. Caroline looked down at the necklace. So far, the necklace wasn't honest: it did NOT lead her to an adventure-filled life.

"Yeah…right," Caroline muttered, looking back out the window. Silence filled the car again. Liz looked back at her daughter occasionally, trying not to take her eyes off the road. "But that doesn't answer my question. Why devil horns?"

Liz shrugged simply, looking back at Caroline. "It must have a meaning. Maybe it has a match—and you'll find the other pair," Liz suggested. That got Caroline's attention.

"You're right! Maybe I just need to find my other pair," Caroline said, excitedly.

"Now, now, don't get over excited here." Liz said, laughing. Caroline nodded, dropping the charm back onto her neck. She looked back out the window, but she felt a bit different. There was a little grin on her face.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think about this chapter? I hope you loved it-and remember to leave a review-since I spent all my homework time writing this! I felt so many emotions while I was writing this. I'm updating this today because of the hiatus :( I'm sure everyone's really sad because of that. Even I am. So, here is the story to cheer your day up a bit! Follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug!**

**Edit: Oh god, after reading some of the reviews, I'm sorry to have to break this to you guys...Klaus is in Mystic Falls for business-he wasn't watching over Caroline. He just happened to 'pass by' but, if that doesn't make sense (I know, it kind of doesn't-why in the world would he just 'pass by' Mystic Falls and RANDOMLY meet Caroline?), but that was originally my goal. Remember, it hasn't been triggered yet! Sorry for ruining the fluff D: **

**xoxo Klaroline23**


	23. Chapter 23: In Alaric's Body

** A/N: I'm so sorry about the short chapter, but I felt like I had to upload quickly since I hadn't for a long time. *I totally haven't been watching movies and reading other fanfics and doing homework*A big thank you klaus-army, justine, DisappearHybrid, Guest, Guest, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, loula5683, damlanur, Sci-fi Christian, helimoen, IrishBeauty294, Aleandra Odinson, Drewwnesss, JackiMikaelson, mysticgirl125, HH1098, Shifanfic1295, and Ritz-chan for leaving lovely reviews and questions! I had a fun time replying to your questions-well, sorry to the guests: I don't know how to respond to that. xD**

**Some of you caught the cotton candy story plot-DisappearingHybrids xD Yes. To those who don't remember: when Klaus, Caroline and Kol were strolling through the town (World War II), she told them a story about cotton candy.**

**I'm nearly to 200 reviews! Do you think I can hit it by this chapter? :) I have a feeling some of you won't be satisfied with this chapter...but let's see later. Also: go check out my other story: Klaus's Moving Castle. Also, mysticgirl125's time-travel fic! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! Gosh, stop saying I do! **

**xoxo Klaroline23**

* * *

"Klaus, we have news about the doppelganger and the moonstone," Greta said, approaching Klaus, who was sitting lazily on the sofa, his feet on top of the coffee table. Greta would be lying if she didn't find him hot—and scared at the same time. Yet, she knew she would be killed in less than a second if Klaus found out.

"Really? Where is it?" Klaus asked. Finally, after searching for Katherine, the other doppelganger, for centuries without luck, he was glad to hear this good news.

"She's in Mystic Falls. I heard she's very different from Katherine…it would be easy for you to sacrifice her," Greta continued, excitedly. "She has a weakness—she cares a lot of her close friends and families and will do anything to protect them."

Klaus stood up from his position, interested. "What are we waiting for? We have a doppelganger to catch and a moonstone to find," Klaus said, smirking. Greta nodded quickly, hoping her reddening cheeks wouldn't be so obvious.

"We're going to need to borrow a body," Greta said, trying to fill the silence. "I already know who."

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

It had been almost a year since Caroline found out the truth about the town…she still couldn't believe her life had changed so dramatically. She was now a strong, powerful, ageless vampire—she wasn't the weak, insecure girl she had been for the past 16 years anymore. She loved being a vampire. She couldn't be compelled, she didn't have to bow her head down to anyone, and she could literally kick anyone's ass.

There was only one thing that stood in her way now…the original hybrid alpha-male that was going to arrive soon to kill Elena. Caroline had heard rumors saying that an original could compel other vampires, they were much faster and stronger, and they were ridiculously handsome. Well, okay—except the last part. She had heard Elena talk about Elijah and his handsome features, so they assumed all the originals were handsome. No, Caroline, snap out of it! The deadliest, oldest, and most powerful creatures are after your best friend and all you can think about are—stop it!

But, what could Caroline do? She was powerless compared to the originals. Caroline hated herself for thinking this way and letting her feel this weak, but it was the truth.

Caroline sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Why was life so complicated? She really needed a vacation—in the beach, or maybe on the islands somewhere far away. Her phone started ringing, waking her from the daydream fantasies. She leaned over to see who was calling. Of course, it was Stefan.

Caroline was about to pick up the phone, but the call just ended. What the hell? Confused and anxious, Caroline called Stefan, but there was no reply. Was there something wrong with her friends?

Freaking out, Caroline jumped up from her bed and grabbed a few belongings. She raced over to her car, hoping she wouldn't be too late. She felt chills and goose bumps run up her skin as a thought ran across her mind. Was the infamous Klaus here? No, no, don't think that, Caroline.

Biting her lip in worry, Caroline turned her car engine on and drove over to Elena's house. That was where all the drama usually happened—but strangely, there was no ruckus. It was actually very quiet. Caroline sighed in relief, but just to make sure, she decided to check out the house.

Caroline found the door was unlocked—which was a bit unusual, but she decided to ignore it and went inside. She looked around the house, calling Elena and Stefan's name.

"Elena? Stefan?" she shouted, but heard nothing. Her heart started speeding up in panic. Where were they? She tried to calm herself by coming up with ideas of where they could be: Mystic Grill, the boarding house, and the school—anywhere!

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked, causing Caroline to spin around. Strange. What was Alaric doing here? Wait, oh right, Jenna. They had a thing, right? Yup, nothing strange, thought Caroline.

"Alaric? Where are Elena and Stefan?" Caroline asked, her tense figure loosening. If Alaric was here, it meant things were safe.

"I don't know—doing some teenager stuff, I guess," Alaric said, smiling. Caroline nodded, looking at the ground. Of course, 'teenager stuff'. Caroline looked up again to see Alaric staring at her with a weird expression. It was creeping her out—a lot.

"Are you okay, Alaric?" Caroline asked, confused. Alaric NEVER looked at her like that—it was as if he were a mother that was looking at her beautiful newborn baby—or a blind man being able to see for the first time—wow, this is getting really creepy, thought Caroline.

"Oh, yes, sorry," Alaric said, shaking his head, looking down. Good, he seemed to be returning to his normal state. "I'm just very stressed with everything that's been going," he continued. Caroline nodded, understanding. "That is a very nice necklace you have there, Caroline," Alaric commented.

Caroline looked down at her neck to see the necklace. She saw the little key charm that glistened against her neck and smiled.

"Yeah, it means a lot to me. It's been through a lot—and it helped me get through a lot as well," Caroline explained. "I don't remember how I got it, but I guess that's not the important thing—at least its here with me now." Caroline stopped talking, realizing she was babbling and Alaric was probably not interested in her necklace.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, noticing Alaric's heated gaze. God, this was so weird. Caroline coughed, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Well, I think I better get going," Caroline said, backing towards to the door. Alaric seemed to wake up from his thoughts and nodded. "My friends are probably looking for me," Caroline said, trying to come up with excuses to leave.

"Sure. I hope we meet again, Caroline," Alaric said. Okay, okay, whatever—wait, what?

"Alaric, you're my history teacher. I think we're going to meet again in school," Caroline said, lifting her eyebrow in suspicion. Did the crazy ring of his affect his brain? Boy, he was really off today.

"Oh, right. See you in class. I hope you did your homework," Alaric said, coughing awkwardly.

"Alaric. We didn't have any homework. Unless you secretly assigned us homework—because I totally didn't do it, please don't say there was any."

"Oh-wait, no, no homework. Sorry," Alaric said, chuckling. Whew. "Until next time, Caroline."

The way he said her name was different—sort of sexier—wait what? No, Caroline, don't think about that! Caroline made her way to the door, hoping she would NEVER have to go through that kind of awkward situations again.

* * *

"That's more like it," Klaus said, smirking. He was glad to be back in his body—the history teacher's body just wasn't his style. He would see the witch—what was her name? Berta? Britney? Oh right, Greta—was watching him with an intense stare. Poor witch, he thought. She would probably die soon. It was such a shame, though, since Greta was very talented.

Klaus sat on the sofa, stretching his legs in front of him. He couldn't keep the smile off his face—he had met Caroline. At first, he was confused when the memories came flooding back in. He was glad he saw her again. The beautiful angel was back in his life. He still couldn't believe he had found someone who actually loved him back-it was too good to be true. At first, he was cautious, thinking it was not real or a trap, but then he realized: Caroline really did love him. He also remembered meeting her when she was a child. He never realized the beautiful blonde child he occasionally passed during his business trips was the angel he had been looking for. He mentally smacked himself for not finding her sooner.

"What is it?" Greta asked, interrupting Klaus from his thoughts. Klaus looked up at Greta, who was sitting on the sofa opposite of him. "It's a girl, isn't it?" Greta asked.

Normally, Klaus would snap at people to mind their own business if they wanted to keep their hearts, but he was in such a good mood, he didn't care.

"Her name's Caroline," he said simply, as if her name explained everything.

Greta pinched her sides to stop herself from growling. How was this possible? Klaus was a cold-hearted creature (yet very handsome) that didn't know anything about love. How did he manage to find someone who loved him? Jealousy started clouding her heart. How special was this girl? She was suddenly very curious.

"Did you find a werewolf and a vampire for the ritual?" Klaus asked, bringing Greta back to reality.

"Not yet…but I think I will soon," Greta said, an idea forming in her head. She knew Klaus was probably going to kill her for it—but she was going to die anyways, and if she was going to go down, she wasn't going to go down alone. If she couldn't have Klaus's attention, no one could.

* * *

Caroline snapped her phone shut and huffed angrily. Even though she knew that Elena and Bonnie were very busy lately—due to the Klaus-the-evil-hybrid-chase and YADDA YADDA, but she hated being stood up. Couldn't they at least tell her beforehand? Before she got out of her comfortable, cozy clothes and Barbie-d herself up?

"Hello, love," a voice said, causing Caroline to jump up in surprise. Why were people surprising her like this these days? Caroline was about to tell the guy to get lost, but stopped.

Before her sat a man with golden-brown curls, piercing blue eyes, plump pink lips (which she tried hard not to look at), wearing dark jeans and a white tight-fitting shirt. Caroline quickly closed her mouth, realizing it had dropped open.

"You're not around here, are you? I haven't seen you before," Caroline said dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I was going to stay here for only a few days—but things have changed," he replied simply, taking a drink from his cup. Caroline wrinkled her eyebrows, realizing the drink was whiskey—which she couldn't stand.

"How do you manage to drink that stuff?" Caroline blurted out, not thinking. But hey, it was true, how did men drink that horrible stuff?

The man chuckled, shaking his head. Caroline noticed dimples had formed on his cheeks and his laugh revealed pearly white teeth that lay under his lips. Caroline shook the thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

"Do you need help finding places or anything?" Caroline asked, trying to be nice. "I know this place like the back of my hand. I can show you around if you'd like," Caroline continued.

"That would be nice. I was especially interested in the art museum that I happened to pass by before…do you think you could give me a tour?" he asked, taking another swig.

Caroline gulped, not knowing what the hell this man was talking about. There was an art museum in Mystic Falls?

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that," Caroline said apologetically. "I know mostly about the malls and shops, but not much about museums. It must be in the edge of Mystic Falls—I haven't really been there."

"Well, maybe we can go together to check it out," the man offered.

"Really? Yes!" Caroline said a bit too loudly and excitedly. "I mean—yes. Why not? I get to know where the art museum is, and you get to see the art works," Caroline explained. The man just chuckled, nodding.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" the man asked, taking a final drink from his cup.

"What? Tomorrow?" Caroline squeaked.

"Yes, would that be a problem?"

"I didn't expect it to be so soon! But no, there is no problem," Caroline said quickly. "Which reminds me, I didn't catch your name."

"People call me Niklaus, but you can call me Nik," he said, getting up from the stool. Wow. She had never heard such an old-fashioned (yet sexy at the same time) name before.

"Okay, Nik. It was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow," Caroline said. She was caught off guard when Nik took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She couldn't stop the blush that crept up her cheeks.

Caroline breathed out heavily as soon as Nik was gone, still trying to process what had just happened. Had she really just met a perfect man of her dreams: handsome, kind hearted, artistic, and a gentleman? Yes. She did.

* * *

**A/N: I know-I know, not what you were expecting. Why wasn't 'their moment' more special? NOO. But sorry, this is how I wanted it to go out xD Sort of a different twist-his memory getting triggered when he is Alaric. I know I made it trigger quickly, but I didn't want to write about him going through all the process again and getting to know Caroline-and then getting shocked. I wanted to give it a twist as he pretended to not know Caroline and use it as an advantage. Remember, she doesn't remember him yet! ;) **

**Yes..Fluff coming up. And also sort of violence (yup, you're right: Greta). Well, follow me on tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug and remember to leave a review so I can reach 200! :) **

**xoxo Klaroline23**


	24. Chapter 24: Mystic Falls Museum

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm so sorry about the late update. It's just I have this HUGE project due next week, and I've ben procrastinating so much (never procrastinate guys!) and now I'm cramming. Plus, I've been reading an awesome fanfic (not a Klaroline one, though - a Phantom Of The Opera one. Yes, I am a HUGE fan of the story.) Thank you so much to : Guest, Guest, Sci-fi Christian, Justine, KlarolineDreamGirl, loula5683, Vievvy, Aleandra Odinson, Klaus-army, IrishBeauty294, mysticgirl125, HH1098, HollisterandGames, Trillen17, lana-445, Belle, Kelly, and Jess243 for leaving reviews! I realized I had fans from all over the world! That makes me so happy! :3 Woot! I've hit 200 reviews! Okay, enough of my rambling and onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Sorry for the short chapter :( I'll make it up to you guys next week! xoxo Klaroline23**

**Gone With The Time Chapter 24**

Caroline didn't know why she cared so much on how she looked. It was not even date—it was simply a tour around the art museum with a person she had met just a day ago—why was she freaking out? No, Caroline, you barely know this man—stop having weird thoughts, Caroline kept telling herself. Yeah, you don't even know his last name—where he's from, or even his age. Stop with the weird daydreams, Caroline!

After mentally punching herself a million times and reapplying her mascara twice, Caroline heard a car pull over her driveway.

Calm, Caroline, remember to breath—yes, that's important. Caroline stood in front of the mirror checking her outfit one last time—she wore casual clothing—a pea colored cardigan and tight fitting skinny jeans, but some how it still looked like she was trying too hard. Boy, she was never so stressed before about a date before.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, causing Caroline to race down the stairs, almost slipping on the last step, causing her body to tumble across the room.

"Today is totally not my day," Caroline grumbled as she picked herself up from the ground. "Oh right, the doorbell!" Caroline muttered to herself, remembering, as she swung the door open. The grumpy expression on her face disappeared as soon as her eyes saw Nik's face. She hoped her jaw wasn't dropped or anything-because that would've looked really weird. The butterflies in her stomach returned, snapping her back into reality. "Hi Nik," Caroline breathed, smiling goofily. Wait, what? Goofy? No, don't get distracted, Caroline!

"Good evening, Caroline. Are you ready to go?" Klaus asked, lifting Caroline's hand up to his lips (which caused her to blush furiously).

"I could never be more ready," she replied, closing the door behind her as he led her to his car. Caroline felt excited as she got into his car (which, of course he opened the door for her). How could her day get any better?

* * *

The road to the museum was not full of awkward attempts to make small talk like Caroline expected. Instead, everything was running very smoothly. It was totally not what she was expecting—at all. Nik was a perfect gentleman, listening to all of Caroline's talking (which most guys couldn't stand), and making her burst out laughing at times. She liked that she could be comfortable around him, unlike her times with other guys (who constantly wanted to talk about THEMSELVES and sports).

She didn't realize time flew by quickly-the museum must've been pretty far from Mystic Falls. They talked about traveling, which she found out Nik did a lot of, art work (hey, they were going to a museum), and their siblings.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I got 5 of them. A sister and four brothers," Nik replied (he was careful not to mention their names, fearing she would recognize them-and figure out who he was.)

"Wow! And you guys manage to get along?" Caroline asked, surprised. She had never seen anyone have so many siblings before.

"Well, most of us have scattered all over the world, so we don't see each other much, often," Nik replied, shrugging. Well, he did carry them around caskets (except for Elijah), and they did travel all around the world, so technically, it wasn't a lie.

"I don't have any sisters or brothers. Most people think I'm lucky, but it gets lonely sometimes. I wish I had a brother or sister," Caroline replied. It hurt Klaus to see his angel look so sad and lonely-he wished her memories were quickly triggered so she realized she wasn't alone.

"Maybe I can introduce you to some of my siblings. I'm sure you'll get along well with them," Nik replied. He really did hope so. If she was going to be a part of his life...it was not a good idea to have a bad relationship with his siblings. Yet, he knew she was friends with Kol, so he wasn't that worried.

"That sounds nice! I would love to meet them!" Caroline said, cheering up again.

Silence took over the car. Caroline looked out the window, not able to take the childish grin off her face. Klaus couldn't help but smirk-his angel was adorable when she smiled like that.

"Hey, one of my favorite songs is on!" Caroline squealed, breaking the brief silence, turning up the volume of the radio. The radio NEVER played her favorite song—unless she was about to leave.

Caroline started humming the tune at first, not wanting to be weird in front of Nik. Then, she started falling into her own world of music, and she started singing along.

**I was made to keep your body warm**

**But I'm cold as, the wind blows**

**So hold me in your arms**

**My heart's against your chest**

**Your lips pressed to my neck**

**I've fallen for your eyes**

**But they don't know me yet**

**And the feeling I forget.**

**I'm in love now.**

Klaus couldn't help but close his eyes and admire the beautiful voice his angel had. She was better than any singer he had ever heard in his life. It was like hearing—

"Nik!" Caroline screeched, waking Klaus from his reverie. Caroline was pointing at the road, screaming. Klaus saw she was pointing at a deer—but he smoothly swerved the car around the deer, returning to their normal speed.

"What?" he asked innocently, looking back at the road. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that she had stopped singing.

"Keep your eyes on the road! Are you trying to get us killed?" she knew this was impossible—ehem, vampire over here, but Nik probably didn't know that.

"Don't worry, love. It takes more than a car accident to kill me," Klaus chuckled, as they pulled up to the parking lot of the museum.

Caroline let out an amused snort, opening the car door to get out. There were no other cars in the parking lot—which explains why Caroline didn't know this museum—it was unpopular!

"We're the only ones here!" Caroline said, slightly disappointed.

"Trust me, it's better that way," Klaus smirked as he took Caroline's hand (which caused her to yelp silently in surprise) and led her to the building.

A very bored looking receptionist greeted them. She didn't even bother to look up at the visitors. She just simply asked how many tickets they were going to buy,

"Here you go. That'll be 20 dollars," she said in a bored voice, finally looking up at Caroline and Nik.

Caroline tried hard not to burst into laughter when she saw the receptionist's face. The bored face that existed was now completely gone without a trace, and a dazzling smile replaced it.

"Thank you," Nik said, not noticing the difference.

"Welcome. Would you like me to give you a private tour of the museum?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Okay. Caroline decided she had enough—that had crossed the line. Caroline stepped in front of Betty, who was about to grab Nik's arm. She didn't know why she cared so much-it wasn't like he was her boyfriend (Caroline, no! Don't have weird thoughts now!), but weirdly, she felt protective of him.

"It's alright—Betty," Caroline replied sweetly, her eyes scanning the receptionist's nametag as she gave Betty a push (sort of forcefully) back to her seat.

"Oh—I see you're here with your girlfriend," Betty said, reddening (was it in anger or embarrassment?) "I'll just leave you two alone, then," she continued, taking her seat.

"Now, should we go?" Caroline asked Nik, her face red and proud at the same time. She took his arm and led him into the museum, leaving a very sour looking Betty by herself on the chair. Nik shook his head and chuckled in amusement as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

This day couldn't get any better for him. He had found his angel, he was taking her out to a museum, she had sung a beautiful song (which Klaus couldn't help but be interested in the lyrics), and now she was being jealous of the receptionist—what was her name? Bethany?

No one could compare to Caroline—Klaus didn't know why she was worried about the receptionist. She was perfect in every way—he had never met a woman as perfect as Caroline.

He was glad that there was no one in the museum—well, actually, he had compelled the museum director to close the museum up for the day so he and Caroline could be alone.

Not only did it annoy him while he was admiring the art, but he had something special to show to Caroline. Plus, he had always wanted to show her beautiful artworks—of all around the world, but there was a perfect museum right here in Mystic Falls, it would've been a shame if she hadn't seen it.

"This is beautiful!" Caroline said gleefully, waking Klaus from his thoughts. Klaus looked at the painting Caroline was pointing at. Not only was she beautiful, strong, full of light, amazing at singing, but she had great taste in art. His girl was perfect.

"You're right—it is beautiful. The painter used the colors such as yellow and orange on purpose to express his happiness…he painted this after he proposed to his girlfriend, who had said yes," Klaus explained.

"Wow…how do you know this?" Caroline asked, amazed, as she took a step closer to the painting to examine it. He was right—it was just full of happiness and bright colors. It was a painting of yellow and orange flower petals flying in the sky.

Klaus couldn't tell her that he knew the artist personally—or that he saw him actually paint the piece—or else Caroline would find out he is a vampire. He wanted to take things slowly—he wanted her to trigger the memories, but not let her find out he was the vampire she was supposed to fear.

"I've read many biographies of him," Klaus admitted sheepishly—it wasn't a lie. He did really read many biographies and books on his friend.

"What about this one?" Caroline asked, pointing at another painting of a blonde-haired girl dancing in a middle of a grassy field with purple flowers. "This is my favorite one so far," she said, leaning closer into the picture.

"Really? I like the one next to that one a bit more," Klaus said. His heart had never thumped so quickly before in his life. Would she recognize it?

He watched as Caroline shifted her body to see the other picture. It was a painting of the blue sky—and the artist's name was Caroline. Klaus could see Caroline's face turn from curious into confused.

"Why does this painting look so familiar?" she asked, straightening up from her position. "Maybe it's because paintings like these are common…"

Did she not understand what she was looking at?

"Ha, look, the painter's name is Caroline—just like me!" Caroline laughed, pointing at the small tag underneath the picture. "Anyways, I prefer the other picture—the one with the girl dancing in the field. She looks so free—like a bird," she started saying, but was cut off by Klaus.

"Caroline, love. Look at the picture again," Klaus ordered. Caroline, looking confused again, went back to the picture of the blue sky.

"What about it? There's nothing unique—" Caroline said.

"Look again."

"Nik, what are you saying? You're starting to freak me out," Caroline said.

"Don't you recognize the picture?" Klaus asked.

"Why would I?" Caroline asked, confused.

Klaus realized his plan had failed. He had hoped her memories would be triggered—these were the paintings they had drawn back in 1793. He knew he had artwork hanging in many museums (of course, not using his real name, though), but once he remembered Caroline—he remembered the paintings as well.

"Nothing. It's just the painting is very beautiful," Klaus lied, hiding his disappointment.

Caroline could sense something was off, but decided to leave it.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked, offering his arm to Caroline, who nodded and took it.

Maybe next time…he would find something else to help her trigger the memories. He just hoped he was quick enough—before she found out he was the deadly hybrid she (and her friends) was supposed to fear. He feared that if she found out before her memories were triggered, her feelings for him wouldn't be the same as they were before…

**A/N: Eek! I hope you liked it! :) Please leave a review/follow/favorite to show your support and follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug! Can't wait for this weeks episode-I haven't heard anything about it, yet (just the fact that it's cheerleader time! Woot!) so, if you heard any rumors or gossip about Klaroline, please tell me through reviews or PMs! xoxo Klaroline23**


	25. Chapter 25: Sacrifice

**A/N: Some scenes sort of change (they're different from the show) to make the story easier to understand and make sense (I know that in the TV show, Tyler and Caroline are captured together, but I changed that a bit). Woot, I know, quick update! J I'm betraying myself by not doing homework and writing this, but I just couldn't wait to share the good news with you! I'll tell you in the bottom! **

**Thank you to : HH1098, Sci-fi Christian, klaus-army, IrishBeauty294, mysticgirl125, DisappearingHybrid, alloftheabove2013, drewwnesss, HollisterandGames, justine, and so many other guests for leaving such amazing reviews. They make me so happy and proud! Please take some time to leave at least a short review! I would love that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! Xoxo Klaroline23**

* * *

**Greta POV**

Greta couldn't help but clench her teeth angrily as she saw the blonde girl-waving goodbye to Klaus. Her Klaus. How dare she? She was probably some—worthless girl he picked up at the bar. Well, that's what she kept telling herself to believe, but she knew something was wrong. Did Klaus know she was a vampire? Did SHE know who Klaus was?

Greta hurriedly went over to the sofa and pretended to casually read a magazine. As if right on cue, the door swung open and Klaus came in. Good, thought Greta, when she noticed his slightly disappointed face. The girl must've not satisfied him…well, that's good for me.

"How was your day?" Greta asked cautiously as Klaus took a seat on the opposite sofa. He put a hand on his chin and went into deep thought—occasionally allowing his lips to break into a small smile. Was he—was he thinking of that girl?

Greta felt embarrassed and furious when Klaus didn't reply. He just continued to think, not hearing Greta's attempt to make small talk. Was this how this was going to be? He paid no attention to her—the witch that helped him for many years, but yet he could think about a blonde, baby vampire he had just met?

Just then, her phone buzzed, indicating she had a new text message. Greta looked up at Klaus, hoping he would now notice her existence. Unfortunately for her, Klaus was still grinning and deep in thought (he was secretly replaying the moments he had with Caroline).

Greta let out a loud, audible sigh and looked down at her phone.

**We got a werewolf. Did you take care of the vampire? –Maddox **

An idea came to Greta. She knew it would put her life in danger, but she couldn't care less about her safety. Blondie baby vampire was going down.

"Klaus. Klaus," Greta said loudly, finally waking Klaus from his daydream after attempting twice.

"What is it, witch?" Klaus asked, annoyed. Great, he didn't even call her by her first name. Would her life really be worth it? He doesn't even care about her…what the heck, she was probably going to die anyways, why not?

"We got the werewolf and we have an idea of who the vampire will be. The ritual will be ready in two days time," Greta announced, glad to see the happy expression on Klaus's face.

"Good. Hurry up and catch the vampire. I can't wait to start the ritual," Klaus said before standing up and disappearing into his room.

Oh, if only he knew who the vampire was…

**Maddox. The target is a blonde vampire. She's an easy target, so don't worry. - Greta**

* * *

Caroline was so confused on what was going on. As soon as she came back from her date with Nik, she checked her phone (which she had turned off for the whole day), and realized she had about a hundred messages and missed calls.

She realized that while she was going around observing beautiful artworks with a hot guy, her friends were having a hard time. Tyler had mysteriously disappeared(she would deal with talking to him later about him leaving her), Elena and Stefan were having a sweet day off (what the hell?), and Damon was talking with Katherine, trying to get more information.

The most recent text message she had gotten was what caught her attention.

**Caroline. Come to the Mystic Hospital right now! Emergency situation, we need you. **

The text was from an unknown number, but that didn't matter. The word 'hospital' and 'emergency' did not go well together. Caroline quickly hopped out of her house and got into her car.

She felt her heart starting to race quickly as she thought of her loved ones hurt. Was it her mother? Was it Matt? Was it Jenna? Was it Bonnie or Jeremy? She hoped it was neither of them—or at least hoped it was nothing serious.

Caroline tried to call her friends, but no one would pick up. Who had sent the text message, then? Or were they too busy at the hospital to pick up their phones? Yeah, that must've been the reason, thought Caroline.

Caroline's silver car pulled up in front of the hospital. She was about to text her friends that she was here when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Caroline spun around only to be injected with a vervain needle by a dark-skinned woman.

* * *

**Greta POV**

Greta had told Maddox that she could take care of the vampire's body herself and parted with him. The truth was that she just wanted some times alone with her—to observe her—what made her so special? What about her made Klaus go crazy? She had never seen Klaus go this love sick over a girl before—she even saw him draw sketches of her!

Greta pulled up to the woods, where the tomb (and the werewolf) was located. She was about to drag the body out of the car when she noticed something on the vampire that caught her eye. It was a golden necklace. Why did it look so familiar?

Greta's eyes widened in realization, for she remembered she had seen a similar necklace on Klaus. Was it a couple necklace—how did they manage to get one in such a short time? Never mind that, now, thought Greta. Her small fists clenched tightly as she forcefully snapped the necklace off her neck. The sight of it disgusted her.

Greta put the necklace in her pocket and proceeded to carry the blonde's body over to the tomb. The werewolf was still knocked out and chained to the gate. Greta did the same to the vampire, making sure the chains were extra tight. She deserved to suffer.

Greta stood up after finishing her job, looking proudly down at the unconscious bodies on the ground.

"Goodbye, blonde bitch," Greta sneered before heading back out to the forest.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus paced around the room, his phone clutched tightly in his hands. He had sent Caroline millions of texts and voice mails, but she didn't reply a single one. Had she found out who he was? Dammit, he knew he should've made her memories trigger at that museum.

Why wasn't she answering his calls or texts? Klaus sighed, plopping down onto the leather sofa. He closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts: the ritual was going to take place the next day. Happy thoughts, Klaus said to himself.

The phone buzzed in his hands, bringing Klaus out of his thoughts. He looked excitedly at the number, but was disappointed when he found out it was the witch. What did she want?

**We got the vampire. -Greta**

Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance. Of course they did. He would've killed them if they couldn't do their job properly. He threw his phone onto the other sofa and leaned his head back.

He decided to give Caroline a few hours. If she didn't reply till then, he was going to go look for her no matter what.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

"Caroline! Blondie! Where are you?" Damon's voice rang through the tomb. Caroline jolted up from her position, wincing at the pain on her back.

"I'm here! Damon!" Caroline shouted. She had never thought Damon would be the one to rescue her—but she couldn't complain now. Her life was in danger.

Plus, she didn't want to be stuck with Tyler for another hour. After an awkward conversation, she decided Tyler was really not for her. She never felt comfortable around him.

"There you are," Damon said, appearing in front of the gate. "Who did this to you?" he demanded.

"First hurry up and get the chains off!" Caroline screeched, annoyed. She shook the chains front of her face, trying to show Damon that this was more important at the moment.

"Woah, chill," Damon said, kneeling down in front of Caroline. Chill? How could she chill? The crazy hybrid's minions had just vervained her were probably planning to do something with her! How could she chill!?

Caroline massaged her red colored wrists, glad that she was finally free. She watched Damon breaking the chains off of Tyler.

"You better not wolf out on us," Damon said in a serious yet joking tone. At the same time, the sound of broken chains clinking onto the floor rang through the room.

Caroline saw something was weird. Tyler's eyes were turning yellow, his body was crouched forward, and there were sickening sounds of breaking bones. Was he really—transforming freaking now?

"What the hell? Is today opposite day or something?" Damon asked, pushing Caroline toward the entrance of the tomb. "Run," he said. Caroline sped away from the scene, not daring to look back. She could hear the sounds of snarling and biting. She had seen Tyler transform before—she knew how dangerous it would get.

"Keep running Barbie, and don't stop!" Damon shouted. Caroline could hear the sound of snarling get louder. She bit her lip in started to run faster and into the woods. She looked back once more at the tomb—she wasn't safe, yet. She had to continue running.

What about Damon, a voice in Caroline asked. Even though she despised Damon, some part of her still felt guilty. After all, he had saved her life. Was it really right to leave him alone with a werewolf?

* * *

**Greta's POV**

Greta threw her phone across the wall, causing it to break into two pieces. What? The vampire and werewolf escaped? She really didn't care about the werewolf—they could just easily take the other female one—Jules. They would also just easily create a new vampire, yet that was not what she was angry about. The blonde had escaped!

Her plan was completely ruined. Would she have time to catch her again? Yes, yes, thought Greta. She was just about to grab her jacket and head out when she heard Klaus come into the living room with a phone. He was talking to—Caroline? Who was Caroline—Greta's eyes widened in realization. That was probably the name of the girl!

Klaus was going to suspect something was weird if something happened to Caroline—right after she talked to him. Greta made her way back to the leather sofa and sat down, a retrained smile on her face.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm a bit busy tomorrow afternoon. How about the day after?" Klaus asked. Greta had never heard Klaus speak in such a sweet, lovely tone before. She sighed, knowing he would never use a tone like that with her.

"Okay, love. Good night," Klaus said, snapping his phone shut.

Klaus then returned to his room, not even bothering to say hello to Greta. He probably didn't even realize she was there, in the same room. What was Greta going to do now?

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think of this chapter? Leave your thoughts through reviews and PMs! :) **

**Anyways, the exciting news I had was: I was nominated for an award! :D The most promising TVD fanfiction! I know I will probably not win, since the competitors are amazing writers-and I'm just a new starter. :( But I would love to see my story get support from you fans! :) **

**Here is the link to the nominees list: energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html**

**And to vote: energizewipawards*blogspot*com/**

**I'm not sure if I can put links on the writing, so I replaced the dots with *s :) Please vote, it will make me so happy, even if I don't win or get close, it would make me really happy to see I have amazing reader fans and support. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26: Full Moon

**A/n: For those who are confused why we are still slightly in the past…well, when she went forward into time, she repeated her life all over again. She doesn't remember anything. Her memories need to be triggered. Also, I got 3****rd**** place on the contest! Woot! Thank you so much for voting for me everyone~ I fan-girled the whole day. I apologize for the super late update. I've been stressing out over homework. I know I say this all the time, but this week was the worst.**

**Thank you to: beaker85, Katherine Sparrow, KlarolineDreamGirl, Ktclaire99, Felicia, justine, Guest, lana-445, Belle, HH1098, Ritz-chan, IrishBeauty294, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, drewwnesss, and mysticgirl125 for leaving reviews~ I appreciate it so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

**xoxo Klaroline23**

* * *

Today was going to be the full moon. Greta couldn't help but feel worried. They still didn't have the vampire—Klaus said that he was going to get one today, but she didn't hadn't heard any news. She looked down at her palms to reveal a glistening necklace. Right. The necklace, she thought. What was she going to do with it? Throw it away? She had to do SOMETHING or else Klaus would kill her if he found out.

The phone started ringing, waking Greta from her thoughts. She quickly stuffed the necklace into her jean pocket and went over to pick up the phone. It wasn't hers—it was the phone that was already in the apartment. She couldn't recognize the number, but decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello?" Greta answered, twirling a strand of her curly hair.

"Nik? Who is this?" a female voice asked. Damn. Greta stopped twirling her hair and stood up straight. It was the girl, thought Greta. She called her Nik and not Klaus? That meant she didn't know who Klaus truly was… How was she going to answer her? A sly smile crept up Greta's face as she got an idea.

"Oh, hi, Nik isn't here at the moment. You could leave a message, if you'd like. I'll make sure he gets it…he's out for today, but he will return at night," Greta replied. She could hear the disappointment and shock on the other side of the phone.

"Oh…I didn't know Nik that shared an apartment with a girl," Caroline said. "He never said anything about a girl."

"Well...now you know. I'm kind of busy now, I have to do some work and prepare for tonight with Nik. So if you don't mind, I'll say goodbye now," Greta said.

"Tonight with Nik?" Caroline choked out, surprised.

"Yes. Nothing you need to know about," Greta said, snickering as she put the phone down.

Greta knew she had made a mistake, but it was totally worth it. She couldn't help but replay the scene over and over in her head. She imagined how Caroline's face looked like when she had heard it.

"Greta?"

Greta spun around from her spot to see Maddox, who was standing by the doorway and was watching her with a strange expression on his face. Had he heard her conversation with Caroline?

"What?" Greta asked innocently.

"Concentrate. Today is the ritual—there's no time to fool around. Especially not with the girl Klaus fancies," Maddox said in a warning tone. So he had heard…

"I don't know what you're talking about," Greta said quickly before rushing out of the room. Heck—she was just having some fun.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Caroline curled up on the sofa next to Tyler, still feeling uncomfortable and uneasy about the conversation she had with the girl before. So far, today was not going right. Matt had just told her that he couldn't take the fact that she was a vampire and left—she had found Tyler, shirtless, on her porch. Plus, she had just heard that there was a girl living in Nik's apartment—and they were planning something tonight. Of course. Why would anyone be interested in her? It was all just a trick—trying to see if the shallow, dumb blonde would fall for a stupid trap.

Caroline couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheek. How could she have been so stupid? She had thought the art museum, the gentleman behavior, sweet nicknames was all real. For once, she thought someone was actually interested in her. Caroline let out a long sigh and wiped the tears away. She had to be brave. No. She was not going to let boy problems be in issue any more.

"Care, are you alright?" Tyler asked, stroking her hair. Caroline looked up at him and nodded. Her head was resting against his chest—at first she had imagined that it was Nik, but she shook the thoughts away.

"Just a little overwhelmed. So many things are happening all at once," Caroline replied, closing her eyes. Tyler nodded, letting out a deep sigh. Caroline appreciated the silence and the feeling of her hair being stroked. She still couldn't help but think of Nik. She kept imagining it was him that was stroking her hair.

Tyler started talking again after a few minutes of silence, but Caroline couldn't hear anything. She didn't want to feel anything at the moment—nothing was interesting for her. God, why can't he just stop talking? She wanted silence.

"Crap!" Tyler shouted, jumping up from the sofa. Caroline looked at him, annoyed as she fell over to where Tyler was sitting before.

"What?" she asked, wiping the hair out of her face.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked, panic in his voice. Caroline rose from her position, now alert. What was happening? She looked over at the clock to see it was already 7 PM and very dark outside.

"Why, Tyler, what's happening?" Caroline asked again.

"It's Jenna and Jules. They've been taken—they're going to be sacrificed for the ritual. Damn it," Tyler said as he started pacing around the room.

Caroline's eyes widened as she thought of her friends—they were probably in danger right now. Frantically, Caroline picked up her phone and dialed Elena's number. She tried to call her five times, but it went straight to voicemail. Great—she had spent the whole day laying on Tyler's chest, thinking about Nik to even think about her friends.

"Wait—hold up. Jenna?!" Caroline asked, facing Tyler.

"Apparently, Klaus got to her," Tyler replied, nodding. Caroline clenched her fist angrily. If Klaus did ANYTHING to Jenna, she would find Klaus herself and attempt to kill him.

"Where are they now?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, but I know it's somewhere in the forest. Come on, let's go," Tyler said, putting on a jacket.

* * *

"Quick! Elijah! Kill him!" Bonnie shouted, her hands still stretched out forward. It took all the energy in her body to keep Klaus down—why wasn't Elijah killing him?

She could hear Damon and Stefan talking about god knows what in the corner, and Elena crying. The witch—Greta was still alive, but wasn't moving from her rooted spot.

"Elijah—the family—they're not in the sea. I have them. They're safe. I can take you to them, but only if you help me," Klaus said, his hand clutching his head. Bonnie knew Elijah was smarter than this. He wouldn't dare trust Klaus and help him. Everything they did would've gone to waste then.

"Don't listen to him, Elijah!" Stefan shouted. Why couldn't they hurry up already? Bonnie could feel blood erupt from her nose. The heat of the fire was burning her skin—she couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you mean? Do I have your word?" Elijah asked Klaus quietly. Wait, what?

"Elijah, it's a trick! Kill him!" Bonnie screeched, but she was too late. In less than a second, Elijah and Klaus were gone, leaving a gush of air behind. The fire roared even louder around her, but she couldn't care less. Bonnie could hear Elena screaming hysterically at Jenna and sobbing.

Bonnie felt her knees give in and crumpled down to the ground, tears falling freely from her face. Everything that they had worked for was gone. Everything. All the lives that were sacrificed—Jenna, Jules, everyone was gone.

Through the tears, Bonnie could see a figure walking towards her. Was it Greta?

"You—you! How dare you attack Klaus?" Greta screeched, running towards Bonnie. How could this happen? The ritual wasn't supposed to go this way! She was going to die now—Klaus was still alive, and that meant he would come after her for not fighting Bonnie. It wasn't too late—she could kill the witch now. Then she would run. Run away from everyone. Mystic Falls wasn't the place for her—everything was wrong. Klaus didn't love her, he loved another girl, Greta had lost her family, and now she was about to lose her life. But wait—it wasn't too late.

The next thing Bonnie knew, Greta's body was on the ground, lifeless. Greta's neck was in a sickening position, making Bonnie wince.

"Thank me later," Damon said.

"What's there to thank? Everything is gone…all our work…Jenna's dead," Bonnie said quietly, feeling her eyes tear up again.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" she heard Caroline call. "What happened?" she asked as she drew nearer. Then she noticed her friends on the ground, crying. She immediately went over to them and hugged them.

"You missed the show. Klaus escaped. Jenna's dead and so is Jules," Damon explained, nodding towards Jules, who was on the ground. Caroline could care less about Jules. She had almost killed her—why should she care?

"Jenna?" Caroline choked out, not believing what Damon just said. Caroline turned her head to look for Jenna. All she could see was smoke and leftover fire. Then she saw her. Jenna. Her face was grey and lifeless, the smile that used to always greet Caroline was nowhere in sight.

"Oh right, and Klaus's witch, what's her name is dead as well," Damon said, crouching down next to the body.

"Which reminds me. What happened to Klaus?" Caroline asked, wiping the tear away from her eyes.

No one answered her question.

"What happened?" Tyler asked this time. Silence. That was all Caroline needed to understand.

Caroline walked over to where the witch was and leaned over to get a better look at her face. Caroline's eyes widened in recognition. That was the witch that vervained her and trapped her in the cellar!

Caroline felt the anger inside her erupt. She was about to start cursing and pouring out her thoughts at the body when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Bonnie, who had stopped crying and now had a brave look on her face.

"Let's go home. I think we had enough for today," Bonnie said quietly. Caroline nodded in agreement and looked down at the body once more. She walked over to where Elena sat and helped her up.

"We'll make sure she gets the funeral she deserves…she was one of the most amazing person I had ever met in my life. I'm so sorry, Elena," Caroline said, hugging her friend.

"I'm going to miss her so much," Elena sobbed, tightening her arms around Caroline.

Bonnie watched as Caroline and Elena walked out of the forest, crying. Stefan, Damon, and Tyler were following right behind them. Bonnie sighed and looked around at the forest once more. She looked down at Greta's body and noticed something. A golden necklace.

"You should rot in hell," Bonnie muttered and picked up the necklace. "Actually, hell is way too nice for you. You deserve worse."

* * *

**A/N: I know-short chapter, but I haven't uploaded in so long I felt so bad! I swear, I will try to upload more often now since it's spring break! :) Please remember to leave a review, for they make me very, very happy! Have a nice spring break!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


	27. Chapter 27: Gone With The Wind

**A/N: I changed a few scenes here from the original storyline, like the scene with Caroline and her mother. But except for that, things are pretty much similar to the story! Things are getting a bit ... complicated from here. I took a few people's thoughts and advice into consideration...you know you are ;) **

**Thank you to BuChE GriiL 176, justine, Guest, Guest, Guest, SouthernGrrl, Evi15, mysticgirl125, IrishBeauty294, Ritz-chan, Ktclaire99, drewwnesss, XxlumpadoodlexX for all the support and lovely words! They helped me and inspired me so much, I'm writing like crazy over here! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! **

**Enjoy! xoxo Klaroline23**

* * *

Let Alaric, Damon, and Stefan deal with the Klaus-Elijah problem, thought Caroline as she lay on her bed. There was so much drama and tension going on, all she wanted was her normal life back. The only problem was—that was going to be hard. Things were not good with her mom, and—life just wasn't easy for a vampire. It was difficult to fit in with the other high school students.

Caroline sighed again and got up from her bed. As much as she wanted to just forget everything and let her friends deal with everything, she just couldn't allow herself to do that. She would at least try to help Elena and Jeremy with Jenna's death.

Caroline remembered that today was the screening for _Gone With the Wind _movie. She needed to be there to help out with the decorations and preparing anyways, why not invite Elena and Jeremy? It would definitely help them take things off their minds.

"Hey, Elena! You're coming today to the Gone With The Wind screening, right?" Caroline asked in a fake cheerful voice. She could sense the fatigue and sadness in Elena.

"Yeah…sure. I guess doing things like these over and over will make things easier," Elena sighed.

"That's the spirit!" Caroline said cheerfully. "Bring Jeremy as well, okay? I'll bring the goodies."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you soon, Care." With that, Elena hung up. Caroline let out another sigh before looking in front of the mirror and checking her hair. She practiced smiling a few more times and headed down the stairs to prepare the picnic basket. If Caroline wasn't cheerful, then who was going to be the happy, sane one?

Caroline noticed her phone had another text message. Wait, what? Caroline rubbed her eyes to make sure what she had seen wasn't her hallucinations. Then her surprise turned into anger. It was Nik. He didn't tell her that he was living with a girl. How dare he play with her feelings like that?

**I apologize for not answering your calls or texts last night. I was very busy. However, are you busy tonight? If not, do you want to meet me at the Mystic Grill, 8 o'clock? –Nik **

Oh, sure, thought Caroline. He must've been VERY busy. What kind of girl does he think she is? He slept with another woman at night and met her during the day? Ugh! No, she wasn't going to give him the pleasure. Oh wait, no, I have a better idea—I'll say that I'll meet him and just blow him off. Yes, that'll do the trick! Oh wait—no, I'll just ignore him and let him suffer. A man like Nik doesn't even deserve anything from a woman like me!

Caroline laughed bitterly as she spread butter on the slice of bread with force. She slammed the lettuce and tomato slices onto the sandwich and wrapped it in aluminum foil. Then she threw the sandwiches into the basket and threw in a couple of fruits and cookies. She was in the middle of retrieving the juice boxes from the fridge when her phone vibrated.

**I will take that as a yes ;) –Nik**

Caroline scoffed and slammed the fridge shut. How dare he use that smiley face? It was adorable—wait no, Caroline! It was NOT cute. She would continue to ignore Nik as planned. No matter what smiley faces he used.

Caroline spun her head around when she heard a twig snap somewhere. If she had been a human, she wouldn't have been able to hear it. Then she heard the door unlock and her mother came in.

"Oh. Ehem. Hi. I didn't know you were home," Liz said when she saw Caroline in the kitchen.

"I was just on my way out," Caroline said quickly, not wanting to make things awkward for her mother.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you tonight at the screening," Liz said, nodding. Caroline watched as Liz disappeared up the stairs. She hoped that things would get better between them.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus didn't know why Caroline was mad at him. He stood behind the tree, and watched Caroline throw food angrily into a picnic basket with an amused smirk on his face. He realized that she was ignoring the message he had sent, so he decided to send another one. He watched as Caroline's adorable expression changed from angry to smiling—even though it was just for a brief second, Klaus had seen it.

**Come on, already. Take me to our family. –Elijah**

Klaus sighed, disappointed that he had to leave his angel so soon. He looked back at the window one last time before vamp speeding away into the forest.

As he whizzed by the trees and rocks, Klaus continued to think of ways to make Caroline remember her past. She had forgotten everything when the Bennett witch—Sharon and her daughter, Honey did the magic spell, causing Caroline to repeat her life from the beginning all over again. He had tried to use the painting he had drawn of her in the past, but failed. What else was there?

Klaus looked down at his neck to see something glittering. The necklace. Why hadn't he thought of it? After all, his memories had triggered because of it, why not Caroline's? He would make sure to try it out later at the Mystic Grill—after his the special family reunion with Elijah.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. Damon was dying? How? He looked fine yesterday at the sacrifice—how could he be dying? People who were passing by Caroline stared at her.

"It was Tyler. He bit Damon," Stefan explained. Damn it, she should've known.

"Ugh, isn't there a cure or something?" Caroline asked, worried. Even though she hated Damon, she didn't want him to die.

"You already know the answer to that, Care." Right. She remembered the story of how Rose died.

"I know, but…there's still hope, right?"

"Yeah. Bonnie and I are going to go later to visit the dead witches and ask them if they know about a cure. If that doesn't work, we'll go ask Klaus…after all, he's a thousand years old, he might know something," Stefan replied.

"We're talking about the same psycho, serial-killer hybrid, right? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Caroline asked, worried.

"We'll be careful. Anyways, I got to go know. I'll talk to you later," Stefan said before hanging up.

Great—Caroline knew the witches weren't going to tell Stefan and Bonnie about the cure. They were going to have to go to Klaus. She had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out well.

Caroline sat down on the grass and stared blankly at the teenagers wearing long 1930s dress costumes pass by. Caroline had to admit that she was a bit jealous. She wished she could go back in time just to wear those dresses. If only she could.

Caroline looked down at her watch and saw it was already 7:30. Soon, she would have to go meet Nik. Wait, should she? Maybe just for 10 minutes—just to let him have a piece of her mind. The screening wasn't going to start until 8:30 anyways, so she had plenty of time.

"Excuse me, but where is the Mystic Grill?" someone asked, tapping on Caroline's shoulder.

"Oh, it's right there," Caroline replied, turning around from her spot and pointed at the restaurant. She saw a tan skinned woman that looked like she was in her 50s take a seat next to her on the grass.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Oh, no, please take a seat!" Caroline said politely. The lady was sitting down anyways, it would've been weird if she chased her away—and very rude.

"Gone With The Wind is one of my favorite movies," the old woman said, smiling at Caroline. Caroline nodded, not sure what to say.

"Me too. My name's Caroline, by the way. What's yours?" Caroline said politely, introducing herself. She held out her hand and gave the lady a smile.

"Caroline. That's a beautiful name. I had a friend named Caroline once. In fact, now that I think about it, she looked just like you. My name's Sandy, but you can call me Honey," the lady said, shaking Caroline's hand.

"Honey? That's a very unique nickname," Caroline said, laughing. The lady didn't seem so dangerous—Caroline liked her. She seemed to be very welcoming and funny. "I didn't see you around before, you don't live in Mystic Falls, do you?"

"No, I don't. In fact, I just came here just to talk to a few people—I have many places to go to," Honey replied.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything," Caroline said, worried.

"Oh no dear, you aren't, don't worry," Honey laughed.

The two sat quietly for a few minutes. Something about Honey made Caroline feel very comfortable and warm. It was as if Honey was a very old friend of hers. They both watched the little kids running around in their long dresses and bonnets in silence. The sky grew darker, but the laughter and chattering didn't die.

The silence was broken when Caroline's phone buzzed.

**Plan B. We're heading over to Klaus's apartment soon. We'll arrive there in about 30 minutes. –Stefan **

Caroline sighed, realizing that things were going to get messy from here. Then she noticed that Honey was studying her face closely.

"How are things?" Honey asked in a comforting tone.

"Complicated." Caroline replied, putting her phone back into her pockets.

"Guy problems?"

"I guess you could call it that," Caroline laughed. "Things DID get crazy and complicated ever since a guy came to town," Caroline explained.

"I'm sure things will get easier, sweetie. Anyways, I think I have to be on my way to the Mystic Grill. I have an old friend to meet," Honey said, standing up.

"Goodbye, Honey," Caroline said, giving the old lady a hug.

"Everything happens for the best, Caroline," Honey said, giving Caroline a serious look. Goosebumps ran down Caroline's body, shivering her spine. Something about Honey's tone made Caroline feel uncomfortable. Then she decided that it was just getting cold—and she needed a jacket.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus waited patiently at the Mystic Grill, twirling around with the cup in his hands. It was nearly 8 o'clock—his Caroline should be here soon. He drained his cup and placed it down onto the counter.

"She isn't going to show up, Klaus," a voice said from behind. Klaus slowly turned from his stool to face Honey.

"What makes you think that, witch?" Klaus sneered before ordering another drink.

"I want you to leave Caroline alone," Honey said, taking a seat next to Klaus.

"Why, you seemed to enthusiastic about our relationship back in the 1980s. What made you change your mind?" Klaus asked, looking at Honey.

"I was a foolish girl back then. I didn't know anything about magic or the mystical creatures that roamed the Earth. Now, I know."

"Oh, so now you know that I am one of the most dangerous living being on this Earth? Is that why you want me to stay away from Caroline? You know that I wouldn't even leave a scratch on her. Unlike what I can do to you," Klaus said dangerously.

"Klaus, remember that I am a powerful witch now. I know what will happen to Caroline if she stays with you. If you truly care about her, I would leave her alone," Honey continued. She didn't wince at Klaus's threat—she was powerful and old, so she wasn't afraid.

"And what exactly is that?" Klaus asked.

"You're luring a pure heart to darkness. Caroline deserves much better—and you know that," Honey said. Klaus looked up from his cup, his eyes meeting Honey's. What she just said was true. Caroline was an angel—she had a pure heart. He was a monster. How could he ever drag Caroline into such darkness? But why was this so painful? "I know it's difficult, and I know you love her Klaus, but you have to let go. Let her live a happy, safe life. If you want, I can help you forget about her so you wouldn't think about her anymore," Honey said.

"How dare you?" Klaus hissed, slamming the cup down hard onto the counter. The glass shattered into pieces, causing a lot of people to stare at them. "I still love her, and I won't let her go. I will never do that to her again. Don't you dare suggest that I forget about her."

"Klaus, think about it. If she lives with you, would she truly be happy? Would she have a safe life? There are so many creatures out there in the world that are trying to kill you—do you seriously think that they won't go after Caroline as well?" Honey tried again. She could see the pain and sadness flicker in Klaus's eyes. Yet, she had to do it—it was for the future and the safety of her old friend, Caroline. "Make your hybrids, create your army, do whatever you want, I'm not stopping you, but I'm just telling you one thing. Leave Caroline alone."

Klaus looked up at Honey. What she had said was true. If Caroline decided to stay with him, then he would be risking her life. Did he really want that for her? Was he being selfish for wanting to keep her by his side? Honey gave him a small nod.

"She is on her way, Klaus. Make your choice. Do you want to forget or not? Do you want her to live a safe, happy life here or not?" Honey asked forcefully.

Klaus looked at the doorway, fear and pain flashing in his eyes. The door opened, and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen came in. She had a beautiful smile on her face, her bright curls bouncing gently up and down with every step, her blue eyes brightening up the whole restaurant—his angel—his Caroline. She was too busy greeting her friends and town folks to notice that Honey and Klaus were sitting by the bar, staring at her. Then, before he could think, he nodded.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, you will forget about Caroline from this point on. You will go back to your apartment and continue with your plans for a hybrid army. You will disappear from Mystic Falls and never come back, unless it has something to do with your plans. You will never remember anything about Caroline. Not the memories, her face, or the love you have for her," Honey chanted, closing her eyes. Then, the next thing she knew, Klaus had vamp sped away from the restaurant. Honey sighed, knowing what she had done was terrible. She knew how much Caroline had loved Klaus. However, this was all for the best. She just hoped the spell would be strong enough not to be broken by anything—especially love.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm sorry that it's not what you were expecting at all. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug and remember to leave a review or PM me with ideas or thoughts! I would love to hear them and add them to my story! :) And for those who are wondering why I haven't been updating the other story-it's due to busy-ness. I'm so sorry! I'll try to update soon! **

**Can't wait for this week's episode! xoxo Klaroline23**


	28. Chapter 28: Tyler

**A/N: Okay, the thing is, I'm going to have to change a few things here. I've tried my best to stick with the original storyline, but I'm now going to take a different route. I will also be fast-forwarding into time a bit. I'm just warning you beforehand so you won't go: huh? That's not how I remembered it! What is happening? If things get too confusing, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I will explain it! :)**

**Thank you: DisappearingHybrid, crazy-pomegranate, oehret, DGfleetfox, drewwnesss, ilyreid, HH1098, lana-445, IrishBeauty294, Ktclaire99, mysticgirl125, XxlumpadoodlexX, Ritz-chan, justine for leaving reviews~ I appreciate them so much and love answering them! **

**Excited for tonight's TVD? :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! **

**xoxo Klaroline23**

* * *

Caroline was fuming mad that Nik had stood her up, but she couldn't complain. Her boy-problems were the things she worried about least at the moment. She had heard that Damon got the cure, which turned out to be Klaus's blood—but Stefan was now going to travel with Klaus to create hybrid minions. Caroline had heard stories about Stefan in the 20s, when his emotions were turned off. The Ripper combined with Psycho-evil hybrid did not equal peace and happiness.

Now Bonnie and Elena were arguing about what to do with Stefan. Bonnie said that we should just leave Stefan alone with Klaus so that everyone in town could be safe. Elena, who kept saying that they couldn't abandon Stefan with Klaus, suggested we go rescue him. Damon—well, he was just the same Damon.

"What do you think, Caroline?" Bonnie asked, turning around to face Caroline. "Do you agree that the town deserves some quiet peace for a while? What Elena is suggesting is completely absurd!" Bonnie huffed, facing Elena again.

"So are you saying Stefan is not your friend? Do you really not care about him?" Elena asked angrily, placing her hands on her hips. "You think Klaus will not kill him eventually? We have to go save him."

Caroline sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples with her index fingers. "Guys, stop arguing—we aren't going anywhere with this," Caroline said finally. The two girls stopped talking, but they continued to glare daggers at each other.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh wait—never mind. Nothing. That's what we should do. Nothing. That'll keep the town safe. We can't risk hundreds of lives just to save Stefan's," Bonnie continued, breaking the short silence.

There they go again. Caroline swore she heard Damon sigh as well. Caroline ignored the two bickering girls and looked out the window. Even though she really cared for Stefan, she had to agree with Bonnie that the town's safety was important. Plus, Stefan's emotions were turned off so it would be almost impossible to confront him—and Klaus was probably not going to let Stefan go without a fight (which, of course, they would lose).

A knock on the door caused the two girls to go silent again. Who could it be? Caroline gave her friends a quick nod, telling them that she would go down to check. Caroline hopped up from Elena's bed and made her way down the stairs.

Caroline's jaw dropped from shock. What was he doing here? Caroline quickly closed her mouth and frowned. If the others knew he was here, they would go crazy. After what he did to Damon—it would be difficult for her friends to forgive him.

"Who is it?" Bonnie called from up the stairs.

Caroline's eyes met Tyler's. He shook his head in a pleading way, and Caroline couldn't help but feel bad for him. After all, even if he bit Damon, he probably didn't know what he was doing.

"Oh, they're girl scouts. They're trying to sell some cookies to win a bike—do you want any cookies?" Caroline yelled back.

"Not really in the mood for any cookies, but just buy them just in case we get hungry later!" Elena shouted.

"Okay!" Caroline said before she stepped outside the house, closing the door behind her. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked at Tyler. "Well, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

Tyler didn't reply and instead pointed at the car behind him. Caroline stared at him with a confused look on her face. Tyler then pointed at his ears and then mouthed: Damon. Oh, right. She forgot Damon had supernatural hearing skills and was probably didn't buy the girl scouts cookie story.

"What makes you think that I'll go with you? How do I know THAT won't happen again?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrow in question. They both knew what she meant by 'that'.

"Please," Tyler whispered. Caroline looked into his eyes to make sure his words were sincere. She looked back up at the house, where she could hear Bonnie and Elena arguing, and nodded. "Thank you," he said, leading Caroline to his car.

* * *

Caroline and Tyler made their way to the Mystic Grill. They didn't speak for a long time, and allowed silence to take over. It was actually comfortable to not talk and just sit. With everything crazy going on, it felt good to just sit in peace.

"What did you want to talk about?" Caroline asked after they ordered their coffee. There was no one in the Mystic Grill, except for a few old men that looked very hung over. Everyone was probably in their homes, sleeping due to the screening yesterday (it had lasted the whole night).

"I'm going to run away," Tyler said with a serious expression on his face. What? Caroline stared at him, wide eyed. "I know that Klaus is going to come after me. I'm a werewolf, Caroline. He wants hybrids, what would stop him from chasing me?" Tyler explained.

"What does this have to do with me? Why am I involved in this?" Caroline asked, suspicious. Surely there must be a reason he was telling her this.

"I want you to come with me." Caroline's eyes widened even more. Hell no. "Don't you want to escape from all this drama? Didn't you want to explore the world and get out of this small town? Caroline, this is your chance. Is there a special reason you don't want to leave?" Tyler pleaded.

Caroline thought carefully about what Tyler said. He did have some good points—she did want to escape all the fighting and tension in this small town. Then she thought of Nik. No, Caroline, don't think about Nik. He stood you up yesterday—do you really think you have a shot with him? Why don't you go with Tyler and just forget about Nik?

"For how long are we going to go away?" Caroline asked. Tyler straightened up at her question.

"Does that mean you're coming?" he asked, excited.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." Yes, she should go. It was probably just for a little while. All she wanted was a small vacation from all this.

"I'm not sure yet. Thank you so much, Caroline. I swear, you won't regret anything," Tyler said, leaning in to give Caroline a bear-crushing hug. Caroline didn't like his answer—she didn't like vague responses, but hey. Why the hell not?

* * *

Caroline didn't know where the hell they were going. Tyler just kept driving and driving, and all she could see was an endless dusty road. They had been driving for almost six hours. Mystic Falls was miles away—long gone.

"Are you okay, Care?" Tyler asked, looking at Caroline. She nodded, not really wanting to talk. She didn't know what to feel. Was she a bird flying away from its cage or was she a little lost puppy? Why did this feel so wrong yet right?

"I'm just worried about my friends and family," Caroline said, sighing. Then she did something very unexpected. She rolled down the window and stuck her head outside. The wind felt good on her face—blowing her thoughts and problems away. "Tyler, you should try this!" Caroline giggled, wiping the hair that tried to get into her mouth.

"Are you crazy? I'm driving!" Tyler laughed, but he was glad that Caroline was not gloomy anymore. Caroline giggled, spreading her arms out, hugging the wind. "Woah, Caroline be careful, a car's heading our way!" Tyler yelled, trying to tug on Caroline's shirt. Caroline ignored Tyler's warning and continued to laugh, spreading her arms out even wider.

Right before the car whizzed by, Caroline poked her head back in just in time. She couldn't stop laughing. She clutched her sides, and her stomach started to hurt and little tears started to come out from the corner of her eyes. Boy, she had never laughed like this for such a long time.

"Caroline, are you out of your mind?" Tyler yelled, his face red with anger. Caroline stopped laughing immediately, noticing how mad Tyler looked. What was his problem? "Stop acting like a child and start thinking seriously! Now sit down and don't ever roll the window down again," he shouted. Wow—so much for freedom and escaping drama.

* * *

By the time Caroline and Tyler arrived to the motel, it was already midnight. Tyler was still mad at Caroline for being 'careless' (or at least that's what he called it). However, that didn't make Caroline back down or anything. She was still going to hold her head up high and she refused to let Tyler judge her.

"Here are your keys," Tyler said in a monotone, handing the key to Caroline. He was also mad that Caroline wouldn't share a room with him. Was he really that crazy? Caroline couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic it sounded—Tyler still having hope that he had a chance with her.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," Caroline said, disappearing into her motel room.

Caroline threw her luggage bag onto the bed and her body followed. Was this how her new life was going to be like? Oh wait—not new life—she meant vacation. Caroline let out a long sigh and rubbed her eyes. She needed a shower.

After Caroline took her clothes off, she patted her neck to take the necklace off. She always took it off before taking showers, scared that it might get ruined or randomly fall off her neck. Wait, what? Why wasn't the necklace on her neck? How could it have fallen off?

"Oh god," Caroline said in a panicked voice, and she got out of the shower. "No, no, no, this can't be happening." That necklace was special to her. She had grown up with it—she couldn't have just lost it like that!

After taking a brief shower, Caroline put on some fresh clothes and started digging in her luggage. Surely, it was in there somewhere. She mentally punched herself for being so careless about something so meaningful.

"Caroline, are you there?" Tyler called from outside the door. Ugh, why couldn't people just leave her alone? She was freaking out about the necklace. Her clothes and other belongings lay scattered all around the room. "Caroline, can I come in?" Tyler asked.

"Is it something important?" Caroline growled angrily. She could hear Tyler's surprised reaction—but she couldn't care less. All that was on her mind was the necklace.

"I'm sorry about getting so mad at you before…I didn't know what I was thinking. I came here to apologize," Tyler continued. Oh. Caroline suddenly felt bad for acting so cruelly. She got up from her bed and went over to let Tyler in.

Tyler came in and gave Caroline a hug, apologizing over and over for how stupid he was for overreacting. Caroline laughed, telling him that it was okay.

"Which reminds me. I also have news," Tyler said.

"What is it?"

"I found out where we're going to be staying for the next few years. I have a few friends by the mountains that are more than happy to take us in," Tyler said.

Wait, hold up, what did he mean by: next few years? Caroline thought this vacation would last a few months, but not a few years!

"Ty, I didn't know this trip would last that long!" Caroline said, surprised.

"Come on, Care, it's by the mountains. It's going to be lovely, and you don't have to worry about anything! Plus, it probably won't be a few years, depending on how things are at Mystic Falls," Tyler said, trying to soothe Caroline.

Now that she thought about it—the mountains did sound nice. Yeah, Caroline thought. It probably won't be a few years…yeah.

"So, you're coming, right?" Tyler asked, holding Caroline's hands. Caroline nodded in agreement. Why not?

Little did she know that Tyler's friends were werewolves…and a 'few years' was nothing compared to how long they were really going to be there.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, no Klaroline in this chapter, but there will be soon! :) I know this is such a dramatic change from the original story line. But hey, you know how I love putting twists and turns into my story! And I thought it would be interesting to see the FUTURE side a bit as well. What will happen to the necklace? *plays dramatic drum sound-effect* Remember to follow me on tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug and leave a review! :) **

**xoxo Klaroline23**


	29. Chapter 29: 40 Years

**A/N: I'm sorry about not updating for a long time. I was just so lazy and I had another writer's block. Plus, I also spent hours crying since I didn't like the recent news about the Originals spin-off. Thank you to Guest, justine, Tvdgirl27, Sci-fi Christian, mysticgirl125, LoveandWinning, RockaRosalie, Ritz-chan, IrishBeauty294, lana-445, Moon-AnimeWritr, drewwnesss for leaving reviews! And to those that are PM-ing with me, for giving me inspiration. I love you all. Also, yay! I'm getting new cover arts! :D Thank you XxlumpadoodlexX and anon for giving me such awesome covers! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! I wish I did, though. Then I wouldn't let Klamille happen. xoxo Klaroline23 **

* * *

It had been almost 38 years since Caroline escaped the mountains full of werewolves. Caroline could still remember the day she packed all of her belongings in a suitcase and left after muttering her goodbyes to Tyler and his friends. She had never felt so free in her life—even though she had lived with the werewolf pack for two years, it felt like a century for her.

The past two years had been very, very tough and dangerous for Caroline. Her life was at risk all times (gosh, Tyler's friends were so scary when they turned), especially when it was the full moon. Tyler apologized over and over to Caroline, saying he didn't realize he had put Caroline's life in danger (sheesh, what kind of man doesn't plan ahead of time...especially something this important?)

Caroline decided that she finally had enough when one of Tyler's werewolf friends was THIS close to biting her…again. Well, that and when Caroline had caught Tyler sleeping with Hayley—but she didn't want to think about it. It hurt her when she thought about it.

Caroline tried to shake the thoughts away and concentrated on reading her unchecked emails. Caroline had tried to think about happier things—like how awesome her new freedom was. It came with Internet, something she hadn't had for two years. At first, when she heard that there was no Internet in the mountains, she was about to go crazy, but after a while, she got used to it.

Of course, Caroline had thought about returning to Mystic Falls, but she knew that the drama hadn't ceased. She wasn't ready to face Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and her other friends. Yes, she had to admit that it was a bit selfish and cowardly, but she just didn't want to return.

Caroline had escaped to California, a state she had always wanted to live in ever since she was young. She always thought she blended in well with the beach girls and sunny atmosphere. She lived in a small apartment by herself and got a job at a hair salon. Caroline had considered using compulsion, but eventually she went against it. She wanted to live life fairly (the hard way) and not compel herself a luxurious house and gourmet foods.

Caroline had made some new friends, but she didn't share a relationship similar to the one she had with her friends in Mystic Falls. She also tried dating again, but realized a lot of the guys were similar to Tyler, so eventually she gave up.

Some of the neighbors found it weird that Caroline didn't age—so she had to keep moving around from town to town. She knew people would get suspicious if she stayed in one place and never aged. Caroline had moved around about 9 times in total, never attracting too much attention to herself.

She was now curled up in her small sofa, her heated laptop on her laps, and a cup of hot coco in her hand. She was checking her email, deleting all the stupid advertisements and Facebook alerts when something caught her attention. There was an email from her friend, Elena. Scrunching her nose in confusion (since none of her Mystic Falls friends contacted her anymore), Caroline clicked on the email.

The confused expression on Caroline's face disappeared and was replaced with a shocked one. Her jaw dropped open and her grip on the cup loosened, causing it to crash onto the wooden floor. The hot liquid splashed all over the room, including her, creating a mess, but she couldn't care less. Caroline tried hard to hold in the tears that threatened to fall and failed.

A loud, frustrated scream escaped her lips. The tears were now falling freely, sliding down her cheeks like a waterfall and onto the sofa. Caroline covered her head with her hands and let out another scream. She curled up tightly into a small body and rocked back and forth, hoping that it would make her feel better—but it didn't.

**Dear Caroline,**

**I know this is kind of awkward and weird for me to send you an email, since we haven't talked in like 40 years, but I thought you might wanted to hear what's going on here. Bonnie's doing well, but I can see she's starting to age slowly. Her magic's keeping her alive but I'm afraid that we might lose her soon. I'm a vampire now—I know, shocking, right? I didn't want to, but it just…happened. The guys managed to secretly feed me their blood (I think they put it in my drink. No wonder it was slightly red) and kill me painlessly at night. At first, I hated them for doing such a horrible thing to me, but I guess they did it because they didn't want to lose me. **

**So anyways…that's not what I'm here to tell you. The thing is…you know how your mother and Matt are humans? Your mother passed away about a year ago. I know I should've alerted you earlier, and I'm so sorry that I didn't. I have no excuses, just apologies. **

**As for Matt, he just got into a car accident, and the doctors don't think he can make it. He's in the hospital right now. We tried feeding him our blood, but he got really mad. He said he doesn't want to cheat in life, and wants to live like a normal human. I…I just thought you might want to know. We miss you Caroline. Please come back.**

**Elena**

Caroline wasn't sure who to be mad at. Her friends for not telling her that her mother died earlier (she missed her funeral, for god's sake!), or at herself for being so thoughtless…of course, her mother was old! How could Caroline forget!?

Caroline uncurled herself from the uncomfortable position and wiped the wet tears away from her cheeks. She had missed out 40 years with her friends—she felt like she was being selfish—selfish for leaving her friends to deal with all the drama and difficulty. Now she needed to return. She couldn't risk losing any more friends.

Caroline stood up from the sofa and walked over to the table, where her phone was. Her feet started bleeding (she forgot that there were pieces of shattered glass on the floor), but she didn't care. It was less painful than what her heart was going through right now.

Caroline picked up her phone and dialed her friend's number. She took a deep breath before pressing the green call button. After all, it had been 40 years since she had heard their voices. Would they recognize her voice? Would she recognize theirs? Caroline fidgeted with her hair and bit her fingernails while waiting for Elena to pick up.

"Hello?" Caroline felt her breath being taken away. The tears threatened to fall again, but she held it in this time. Her heart was beating so quickly, she was afraid that it would explode.

"Elena? It's me, Caroline," Caroline said anxiously.

"Caroline!? Care, I missed you so much. I can't believe it's you. I—I, It's so good to hear your voice," Elena started babbling, causing Caroline to laugh. It felt good to listen to her old friend's babbling. She missed it.

"Yeah, I got your email. I missed you a lot too. I wanted to tell you that I'm on my way," Caroline said quickly. As much as she wanted to talk to Elena, she also still felt uncomfortable. After all, it had been 40 years—talking over the phone too overwhelming for her.

"Oh, good! I'm so glad," Elena breathed. Caroline could hear the relief in her voice, as well as slight disappointment.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you in about two days," Caroline finally said.

"Which reminds me…Caroline, before you end the call, I have something important to say." Wait, what? Caroline felt her body tense up again. Was there another person that died?

"What is it?"

"It's about the Originals. You should probably know that they're in Mystic Falls. All of them. Well, except for Finn," Elena said.

Whew. For a moment, Caroline thought it was something else. Hmm…The Originals? Caroline didn't really know anything about the Originals. She just knew that they were the most powerful vampires roaming on the Earth.

"Are they a threat?" Caroline asked.

"More like annoying. Rebekah, the female one, basically took over the school. She compelled everyone in town to believe she's a student, so she could attend forever. I mean, what the hell, right? Who would want to go to school forever?" Caroline had to agree with Elena on that. As much as she liked cheerleading practices and the dances, she hated studying.

"What about the others?"

"Kol is like the playboy. He thinks he's handsome—god, he's so arrogant. Basically every woman in town has slept with him. Do NOT fall for his charms," Elena explained.

"Did you?" Caroline teased, causing Elena to snort.

"Ha. Funny. Not. Anyways, Elijah is my favorite, personally. He's very loyal and trustworthy. If he says he'll give his word for it, he doesn't break it. He's also very handsome," Elena added. Caroline raised her eyebrow in surprise. Woah, there.

"You like him, don't you?" Caroline laughed. Elena started denying it immediately, making Caroline laugh even harder. Elena called Caroline names and started throwing insults. Yup, Elena definitely had something for Elijah.

"Back to the story. Klaus is here as well. He hasn't done anything bad—well, at least to the town, anyways, so we aren't doing anything. Even though we want him gone, we can't really do anything. We've tried everything," Elena sighed.

Caroline's mind wandered off to Nik. She was with him when everything was happening—the sacrifice, the drama… Caroline couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. He probably found a woman and got married, thought Caroline. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of everyone continuing on with their normal lives, while she was going nowhere.

"Care, all you okay?" Elena asked, worried.

"Yeah…just processing everything. I think I heard enough. I'm on my way, I'll see you in a few days, okay?" Caroline said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Sure. It was nice talking to you again, Care," Elena said before the call ended.

Caroline closed her eyes and slid down onto the floor, her back pressed against the wall. She felt something weird. There was both excitement and sadness in her heart.

Caroline opened her eyes again. A grin spread across her face. Yup, she was returning to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Klaus fidgeted around with the cup in his hands and groaned in boredom. Why was he still in this small town? He didn't know what made him stay, but a small part of him didn't want to leave. He believed that something would happen.

"Brother, why don't we go to the bar? You know, get some girls," Kol said, appearing from nowhere. Klaus looked up, startled. He hadn't heard Kol come in. But, god, he was being annoying already. He never stopped talking about the girls.

"Get lost, Kol," Klaus growled, throwing the cup at his little brother, who managed to duck it just in time.

"Ew, you got blood on my shirt," Kol complained, stretching out his shirt in front of him.

"Good. I hope it doesn't come off," Klaus grumbled.

Kol, taking the hint that Klaus didn't want to be bothered went up the stairs to change his shirt.

"I see my little baby brothers are fighting again," Elijah said, appearing from nowhere, startling Klaus again. What was going on with him these days? He could usually hear people approaching him.

"What do you want, Elijah?" Klaus asked, not wanting to talk to Elijah. If Kol was too active and annoying, Elijah was the opposite. He was too boring and not active. Heck, he was wearing a suit 24/7.

"I was wondering if you'd like to visit Matt. I heard that Elena and Bonnie were going to visit him at the hospital," Elijah suggested.

"Matt? You mean the human?" Klaus asked, surprised. He never cared about humans, what made Elijah think he would be interested?

"I…was merely suggesting it, brother. You don't have to go, if you don't want to. I'm just accompanying Elena and Bonnie," Elijah said. Oh. Right, it was probably because of Elena and Bonnie. Klaus chuckled at the thought, but then stopped.

What was happening to him? He was supposed to be doing something more important than this. Why was he visiting humans at the hospital? He should be looking for werewolves—he should be creating hybrids! Klaus sighed and looked down. He couldn't stay here anymore. There was nothing in Mystic Falls for him, anymore.

But why didn't his mind let him leave? Some part of his heart told him to stay here. He didn't know why or what it was, but a part of him just did. Klaus tried to shake the thoughts away.

"I'll go with you right now, but when we return, I'm leaving," Klaus announced.

"What? Why are you saying that—so suddenly?" Elijah asked, surprised.

"I can't stay here forever, can I, brother? Once we return from the hospital, I'll order my hybrids to pack our stuff and we can leave this town," Klaus said.

"Bu-but, what about the others? We have to say goodbye to them!" Kol said, zooming from up the stairs. Klaus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in stress.

"Fine, I'll give you a day to do that—but don't get so emotionally attached. We leave immediately after," Klaus said, grabbing his jacket from the chair and opening the door.

He couldn't stay here anymore. He was going to head to New Orleans, since he had heard there was a pack of werewolves there. Nothing in Mystic Falls had use for him anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caroline was grumpily moving her suitcases to her trunk. She hated moving and packing-it was too much work for her. Caroline looked back at her apartment and smiled. 40 years, she thought. She was going to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, there'll be Klaroline in the next chapter. Leave a review and remember to follow ChemicalKlarolineDrug on Tumblr! What do you think about Klamille? I'm a hard-core Klaroline fan, so I would never abandon the ship and more to Klamille. I just...No. But I don't want to disrespect the other ship or insult the actress herself. But, no, I won't be shipping Klamille. Klaroline, always and forever. Please, Julie, don't let The Originals become a love triangle like TVD. I don't want a love story. PLEASE. Oh, and please don't let Klaroline die. After all this-emotions, feels and everything we went through, don't let us crumble. Caroline and Klaus have so much..history and depth. What do you think? **


	30. Chapter 30: Returning to Mystic Falls

**A/N: Okay, it seems like some people were really confused with the time-line here. Sorry! Well, so what happens is: Caroline goes back in time in the beginning. But then in the very last time-travel (the 80s one), Caroline is sent back to the future to her own time. However, there was a side effect to the spell that sent her back. She had to start her life ALL OVER again. That's why I wrote about her childhood. Anyways, then the drama in Mystic Falls starts. They meet Damon and Stefan, the Originals, etc. etc. This is the part where I sort of didn't go with the TV show storyline. So, anyways, Tyler and Caroline escape from Mystic Falls to the mountains. Caroline lives with the werewolves for two years, but then runs away to California. She lives there for 40 years, until she gets the letter from Elena.**

**I hope that cleared things up a bit. I'm sorry if things were confusing. Sometimes my writing gets out of hand and only I understand it. That is not good. *cries*. Anyways, I'm so sorry about not updating for most than a week. I've been stuck in the land of Tumblr and TV-shows. **

**Thank you to: BuChE GriiL 176, Guest, MegaTVDFan1, justine, Danneis, XxlumpadoodlexX, cherryweasley1998, Ritz-chan, RockaRosalie, Vampyra1, drewwnesss, Tvdgirl27, and mysticgirl125 for reviewing! :D**

**xxo K23**

* * *

Caroline grit her teeth and tightened her grip on the steering wheel when the phone started buzzing again next to her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

**This better not be Elena again.**

Caroline looked down at the phone in hope and rolled her eyes. Of course, it was Elena. Why was she even hoping it wouldn't be her? She tried her best to ignore the call by dancing along to the ringtone, but failed miserably (damn that annoying Call Me Maybe ring-tone).

"What is it, Elena?" Caroline asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. She tried hard not to breathe too loudly, or just start screaming. **I swear to god, if Elena asks the same thing again, I will murder something. Anything.**

"Caroline, are you here yet?" Elena asked. **Okay, that was it. That did it. I've had enough.**

Caroline let out a loud scream and slammed the phone back onto the seat next to her. Elena had called Caroline about a hundred times that day, just to ask if she was here yet.

"Yoo-hoo, Caroline, are you there? I asked you a question! That was very rude." Elena's voice continued to come out from the phone.

The car screeched into a stop. Fuming, Caroline got out of the car and let out another scream. Yes, she did love her friend and was anxious to go back to Mystic Falls, but Elena was driving her crazy.

Caroline rang her fingers through her hair and sat down on a nearby rock. She looked around and noticed she was in a forest. **Wait, this place looks really familiar.** The anger in Caroline's body evaporated when she realized where she was.

Caroline couldn't keep the grin off her face as she returned to her car. She picked up the phone from the seat and held it up to her ears.

"Elena, you still there?"

"Yes, and that was very rude of you to leave me waiting for that long," Elena huffed angrily. Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Sorry. Anyways, the answer to your question is, I am here!" Caroline squealed excitedly. There was only silence on the other line.

Caroline moved the phone away from her ears when the screaming started. Elena started bombarding her with questions, and Caroline couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time. Yes, yes, yes, she was in Mystic Falls.

"Slow down. I'm on my way to the Salvatore's house now. We can talk later, okay?"

"Okay. Care, I'm so glad you're finally home. We missed you so much."

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus entered the hospital room with his brother, Elijah. He didn't know why or what he was doing here, but it was too late to back away now. He noticed that there was another figure next to the human, Matt, sitting next to his bed. It was the witch, Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around slowly to see who the new visitors were. Her eyes narrowed in an unfriendly way. Elijah coughed, uncomfortable with the tension.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, raising her eyebrow. Yes, it was true that she had gotten used to the fact that the Originals were now living in Mystic Falls, but that did not mean she was going to be friendly with them. She still didn't trust them. Well, except Elijah.

"Hello to you, too, witch," Klaus replied, walking over to where Matt stood. Bonnie, noticing what he was doing, cautiously stood up from the chair she had been sitting on.

"I asked you a question," Bonnie said, not taking her eyes off of Klaus.

Klaus ignored Bonnie and looked down at Matt, who was sleeping. Poor human, why did he refuse to take some vampire blood? That would heal his wounds from the accident in no time.

"Elijah, what is going on? What is Klaus doing here?" Bonnie asked again. Klaus could see Bonnie was not comfortable with him being here. Klaus couldn't help but smirk at her face expression. He took his eyes off of the human and turned to face Bonnie.

"Why? Are you going to do something about it?" Klaus chuckled.

"No, but I can make the visit very painful," Bonnie snapped back. How dare that witch? A little growl escaped his lips as he took a step forward.

"Little brother, Bonnie, please stop fighting. Show respect for Matt. He wouldn't like it if you two were arguing," Elijah said, stepping in.

His eyes still glued to the little witch, Klaus returned to his usual position. He could see Bonnie was doing the same. Her shoulders were less tense than they were a few seconds ago.

The smirk returned to his face when Bonnie returned to her seat next to Matt. Then something shiny caught his eyes. The necklace on her neck… His hands unconsciously reached up to his own necklace.

"That necklace… Where did you get it?" he asked quietly. Bonnie looked down at the necklace and then back at Klaus.

"It's really none of your business," Bonnie said simply. She tried to keep a casual face, but inside, her heart was beating quickly. How did he know about this necklace?

The next thing she knew, she was pressed up against the wall by Klaus. It had happened so quickly, she didn't have time to prepare herself or defend herself with magic. Bonnie was helpless pressed against the wall. She could see his eyes color had changed and his fangs were now bare.

"Brother, stop," Elijah tried, but Klaus signaled him to be quiet.

"I asked; where did you get it?"

"I will answer you if you stop strangling my neck," Bonnie coughed out. The golden-black eyes blinked back up at her. "Please." She could feel Klaus loosening his grip on her body.

"Answer me," Klaus demanded.

"I found it next to the witch that helped you with the sacrifice…Greta," Bonnie said hoarsely. Klaus felt as if someone punched him in the stomach. There was no more oxygen left in his body.

"What?" he whispered. How could this be? How could the witch have the necklace?

"It seems like I found the owner…here, take it," Bonnie said, taking the necklace off from her neck. Still not believing what had just happened, Klaus held out his hand for the necklace.

"How—how?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling you will soon," Bonnie replied honestly, putting the necklace onto his outstretched palm.

The next thing she knew, Klaus sped away from the hospital room, leaving a very confused Elijah and a gush of wind behind. Bonnie let out a long sigh of relief. She could see that things were going to change and get complicated soon. Very soon.

* * *

Caroline grumbled, annoyed, as she swatted the mosquitoes away from her face. Why were they even attacking her, anyways?

"Shoo, go away!" she screeched, waving her arms madly at the barely visible flying monsters. "Go suck on some human's blood!"

Caroline suddenly regretted leaving her car behind. She shouldn't have walked through the woods. She had just wanted to see the forest again. After all, it had been 40 years since she had ran through these woods.

Her phone started buzzing again, making Caroline scream again for the hundredth time that day. She noticed it was Elena again.

"Oh god, I swear…I'm going to kill her when I see her," Caroline grumbled, taking the battery out of her phone. Okay, that was it. She had had enough of these woods. Her legs were getting tiring, the mosquitoes were annoying, and it was getting lonely out here alone.

Caroline decided to vamp-speed all the way to the Salvatore mansion. She was only about five minutes away, and she had had enough of these woods.

Caroline had run for about a minute when she crashed into someone. **What the hell? Wait, no, act normal, Care. It would totally freak them out if they realize that I just popped out of nowhere. Try to be polite. **

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the man scowled, clearly annoyed. Wow, rude. The man hadn't fallen though (which really surprised her. It's not like she was made out of feathers. Surely, a human would've fallen to the ground), but he was still facing the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," Caroline said sweetly, giving the man a fake smile.

"Anyways, good-bye," the man said, finally looking up to face her. Caroline couldn't help but gasp when she saw his face. Why did he look so familiar? Could he be—no, no. It wasn't possible. Nik?

"Nik?" Caroline whispered. The man seemed to look surprised as well when he heard her say the name. "Are you Nik?"

"It's Niklaus, and only some call me Nik. Who are you?" Klaus asked, suspicious. How did this girl know his name? Klaus took a step closer and sniffed. She was a vampire. Damn, he should've known.

"You're not a human, are you?" Caroline said, backing away. Was she hallucinating? This man…Niklaus, looked so much like the man she had met 40 years ago, but that wasn't possible. Unless…unless Nik was a vampire.

"No, sweetheart. I'm not," Klaus chuckled. If only she knew who he truly was. "Anyways, you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Do you live around here? I haven't seen you before…unless you're the guy I met years ago," Caroline said. She noticed that his accent was…British. Just like Nik's.

"I could say the same thing for you. I haven't seen you around," Klaus replied, raising his eyebrow. Things were getting interesting for him.

"Hmph. I was born here. I just haven't been around for the past 40 years. I came back to visit my friends and family…never mind, it's just friends now," Caroline muttered. She didn't have any family left anymore.

"Friends? Who are they?" Klaus asked. Surely they must be vampires.

"Why? Why do you want to know?" Caroline asked, suspicious.

"If you think I'm going to hurt them or do something bad, then save it. I already know all the supernatural creatures crawling in this small pony town," Klaus smirked.

**Wow, rude. **

"The Salvatore brothers, Elena, and Bonnie. Ever heard of them?" Caroline asked cautiously.

Oh, so this girl was a part of that crew. He should've known. She smelled like one of them.

"Of course I do. It seems like I am standing in your way of…reuniting with old friends," Klaus said.

"Yeah. You kind of are. Now, excuse me," Caroline said, trying to speed away again.

"Wait, you dropped something," Klaus said, noticing her phone on the ground. Oh right, the damn phone.

Caroline bent down to pick it up, but Klaus was faster. Yes, he was dangerous and violent, but he was also a gentleman.

Their fingers brushed for a brief second, and Caroline felt a shiver run down her spine. It was something she had never felt before. She quickly withdrew her hand and shifted uncomfortably.

**Don't look at his eyes. Don't think about the accent. God, it sounds so much like Nik. No, stop, Care, don't look at his face. Look at the ground. Yes, that rock looks interesting to stare at. **

Caroline's plan to look at the rock failed miserably. Her eyes were trapped with his blue orbs. Damn it. Caroline tried hard to tear her eyes away from his, but it was as if she was trapped in a prison. She was mesmerized, and couldn't look away.

Caroline coughed and quickly looked down. She noticed he had something glimmering in his hands.

"What is that?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She could feel her face was heated.

**No, god, please don't say that I'm blushing.**

Klaus looked down at the necklace in his hands, disappointed. Her eyes were fascinating—he had never been so mesmerized by a girl's eyes before. He had to admit that he was slightly disappointed when she tore her eyes away from his.

"It's a necklace," he replied simply, holding up the necklace.

Caroline looked up at the necklace. Her eyes squinted in confusion. Wait, why did the necklace look so familiar? Klaus watched as Caroline's face turned from embarrassed to confuse to surprise.

"That's my necklace," Caroline whispered, not taking her eyes off of the necklace. It had been 40 years since she had last seen it. It almost felt as if she was reuniting with a really old, long-lost friend. Caroline's eyes flickered up to Klaus's. How did this guy have it?

"Caroline? Is that you?"

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think the last speaker was? :) Heh. Remember to follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug and leave a review! And please tell me your Tumblr users so I can follow you guys! I only follow about 40 people (yes, I'm still a Tumblr newbie), so I want to see your blogs! :) Another agonizing week until the next episode of TVD! I can't wait. Wheeee! **

**Anyways. I can say that the end is nearing for this story. Soon. Soon. Woot, I'm almost at 300 reviews. Can you readers make this come true? I'm countin' on ye! **


	31. Chapter 31: The Ending

**A/N: So..the reason this chapter took so long is because it'll be the last one of this story. I spent days being stuck, thinking, planning on how the end will turn out. Thank you everyone who read and supported this fanfic. It means a lot to me, especially because this was my very first fanfic. Yes, I have some ideas for other fanfics, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, on to the story!**

**EDIT: I will be making another final chapter. :) **

**Thank you so much to animewritr, XxlumpadoodlexX, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, Guest, Danneis, justine, Reveries, VidderGirl, elijahlover, suzypyong, Sci-fi Christian, Hazel21, HH1098, IrishBeauty294, wendar, oehret, MandaMoo30, mysticgirl125, BiancaR for reviewing. I love you all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD...that's probably the last time I'll get to say that ;)**

**Enjoy! xxo **

* * *

Caroline spun around to face Elena, who was shaking with glee. Before she had a chance to respond, Elena zoomed to Caroline, and pushed her against a tree.

"You're here! I can't believe it!" Elena cried, breaking into a bone-crushing hug. Caroline opened her eyes, which she had squeezed tightly when Elena attacked her with a surprise hug. Caroline gave a slight push, trying to gasp for air. It was so weird seeing Elena with vampire powers.

"Elena, it's so nice to see you, too," Caroline said once she peeled Elena off of her body. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Yeah, what was she doing in the woods?

"Care, you're like right next to the mansion. I heard a loud thump and thought I should come out to observe," Elena said, shrugging. Squinting, Caroline could see the mansion, which was only about a few feet away. "Anyways, what was that noise?"

Caroline realized Elena had heard her and the man-Niklaus crash into each other. Oh right, Niklaus! Caroline spun around to see if Niklaus was still there, but saw no one. Damn it, he had run away with her necklace!

"Are you alright, Care? Do you feel sick or anything?" Elena asked, pretending to measure Caroline's temperature by putting her hand against her forehead. Rolling her eyes, she pushed Elena's hand away.

"Wasn't there a man here? He said his name was Niklaus," Caroline said, pointing at the spot where the man had stood a few minutes ago. She looked up at Elena in hope that she saw him and realized that Elena was staring at her with her mouth wide open. "What?" Caroline asked.

"Are we talking about the same Klaus, here? The one with the British accent?" Elena asked in surprise. Caroline nodded, confused. Was he popular here? "Caroline, stay away from him. He's dangerous," Elena said.

"What? Why? He has my freaking necklace," Caroline groaned. She wasn't going to back down-she needed her necklace. After all, she hadn't seen it for 40 years.

"Caroline, trust me, it's not worth it. You don't want to cross his way. He's an Original. He can kill anyone in less than a second," Elena said, worried. How dare she say that her necklace wasn't worth it? Elena knew that this necklace meant a lot to her. As much as she loved Elena, she didn't appreciate how less she thought of the necklace.

"I don't care. I'm getting the necklace back, no matter what," Caroline said, shooting a dirty glare at Elena. "Tell me where he lives. Now." Caroline knew she was being a bit too mean, but she didn't care.

"He...He lives...I'll just show you the way. I'm sorry, Care. I know how much this necklace means to you, I just didn't want you to get hurt," Elena sighed, looking down at her feet. Caroline looked up at her friend, suddenly felt terrible. _Nice going, Care_.

* * *

"Okay, I'm gone now," Elena said as they approached a house. "I hate even being on this street. It makes my spine shiver." Caroline rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but agree. It DID really give her the chills. "Hey-hey, don't judge. This family hates me. Klaus has been chasing after my blood for ages. I am NOT going near that house." She had a point.

"Oh , Elena. I'll see you later?" Caroline asked, moving forward to give her friend a hug. Elena nodded in response before speeding away. Caroline looked back up at the mansion and let out a sigh. She had a weird tingly feeling in her heart. She didn't know why, but she felt something was going to happen. She didn't know if it was good or bad.

Caroline took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She was about to lift her fist to knock on the door when it magically opened. At the door stood a man, not Niklaus, but someone else.

"I knew I heard someone walk up the stairs! I knew-Caroline?" the man asked, surprised. What? Caroline stared back at the man, confused. How did he know her name? She tried to see if he was a man she could recognize. Nope. "Caroline, is that really you? Man, it's been ages since I last saw you!" he continued, moving forward to give Caroline a hug. What was it with all these people trying to hug her?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Caroline asked, puzzled. The man let go of her instantly and looked at Caroline as if she were crazy.

"Don't tell me you forgot...again," he said. Caroline had never been so confused in her life before. She cocked her head to the side in question. The man in front of her let out a sigh and his head drooped down. "Nik! Come down here!" he shouted.

Wait, what?

"What do you want, brother?" Nik grumbled, annoyed, as he stomped down the stairs. He froze when he saw the girl he met before in front of her. His hand unconsciously went to his pocket, where the necklace was. Was she trying to take it again? Why?

"What are you doing here?" Klaus coughed. Kol looked at Caroline and then at Klaus with glee. "Kol, what is that girl doing here?" Klaus demanded when he was met by silence. Kol's smile disappeared.

"Wait, are you telling me that you don't remember?" Kol asked, looking back and forth at Klaus and Caroline. "Neither of you remember?" he asked again, shocked. Caroline shook her head, still confused. What was up with this family? "Wow, this is interesting."

"What is?" Caroline asked. Now she was starting to get irritated.

"Er, hello? That you and Klaus used to have a thing going on?" Kol said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Caroline swore her heart froze for a second. What the hell? Slowly, she turned to face Klaus, who was frozen as well. It seemed he didn't seem to know what was going on, as well. "Hello? You don't remember Rachel, Victoria, Honey...no one?" Kol continued, still not believing it. He remembered everything so clearly!

"Oh will you guys please speak louder? I can't hear you with all the shouting," a voice said from up the stairs. A beautiful, blonde, angry-looking girl appeared from up the stairs. "In other words, shut up!" she yelled, stomping down the stairs, pushing Klaus out of her way.

"Bekah, good thing you're here, tell me. Do you remember this girl?" Kol asked, zooming up to Rebekah and taking her by the arm. "Don't you remember the ball we held back in the-oh, I don't remember, anyways, I remember you two being very clos-"

"Caroline?" Rebekah asked, shocked. Woah, there, Caroline thought. She tried backing away, but Rebekah, the blonde one, zoomed in front of her. "It's you! I was so upset when you just disappeared after the ball! I thought something bad had happened. Nik was so upset that day! Never mind, he was upset the whole century!"

"Wh-what?" Caroline stuttered, surprised when the blonde hugged her.

"We should totally go shopping later. You pick out the best clothes," Rebekah continued. "I heard that there is a new store nearby, and they're having this grand opening sale-" she started babbling, but nothing came into Caroline's ears.

Klaus, who was obviously upset that he didn't know what was going on, stomped down the stairs and walked up to where the three stood.

"I demand to know what is going on!" he yelled.

"Give me my necklace!" Caroline yelled back, coming back to reality. She had come for the necklace, not to talk to these three weirdos.

"No, it's mine!" Klaus said.

"No, it's hers," Kol piped up, earning a glare from Klaus. Thank you, thought Caroline. Finally he does something that makes sense. "Just give it to her, Nik. Stop being such a baby," Kol said, shrugging.

Fuming, Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden necklace. Caroline swore she almost saw smoke coming out of his ears. She snatched the necklace from his hands and quickly put it around her neck. She felt normal again-when she didn't have the necklace, she felt so naked. Now, things felt right.

What she didn't know was that she was actually wearing Klaus's necklace.

"Damn it, where's yours?" Kol demanded, facing Klaus.

"It's in my other pocket," Klaus grumbled, taking it out. He too, didn't realize that the necklace he gave to Caroline was his.

Caroline didn't know why she was still here. She had so many things to do. Visit Matt, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and her other friends. She turned around to leave when she felt something weird. It felt like something was spreading through her body at full speed.

"What the-?" she choked out, grabbing at her hair. There was an unimaginably painful feeling in her head. It was starting to get hard to breathe. It was almost as if someone had sucked all the air out of the world. She spun around to see Klaus, who was also clutching at his head. Kol and Rebekah stood next to the two, a grin on their faces. "Will you two stop doing nothing and help out?" Caroline gasped.

The two siblings shook their heads and continued to stand there, not moving an inch.

"I swear to god-I will kill you both later," Klaus managed, dropping to his knees. Caroline doubled forward, her body colliding with the hard ground. All she could see were Kol and Rebekah's feet, but even that started to look a bit blurry. "I'll...I'll..." she heard Klaus say, before she blacked out.

* * *

Caroline looked around, frantically, searching for nothing in particular. She didn't know where this place was. All she could see was black. Darkness. She was floating, she didn't know how, but it felt very strange.

"Hello?" she called out, but there was no reply. There was only silence.

_**Boom!**_

Caroline let out a yelp and jumped back. A bright flash appeared in front of her. Caroline felt her heart stop in fear. What was going on? Where was she? What was this light? Her thoughts were interrupted when a scene started playing in front of her.

She-another Caroline-was in a tent, her clothes (a toga?!) were very dirty. It was covered in dirt, mud, and it looked like she hadn't showered in days.

"Are you going to take a shower, love? Your dress is bit dirty," the man next to her asked, smirking. Where had she seen him before? He looked so familiar.

"No way in hell am I going to take a shower here. Don't you dare think I will get naked so you can goggle your eyes at me," the other Caroline snapped angrily. You go girl. You tell that creep what's right.

"Well, that's too bad. I was looking forward to taking a shower with you," the man said, leaving the tent. Caroline let out a gasp. How dare he? She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt embarrassed as well. Everything seemed so eerily familiar.

The scene flashed again.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" the man that Caroline had seen before asked. The other Caroline nodded. Caroline noticed that this time, instead of a Greek-looking toga, she was wearing a ball gown. It looked very old, like the ones women wore in the 1700s or the 1800s.

"I just wanted to tell you this time, though. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the last time," the other Caroline said.

"It's okay. Everyone always leaves. Even my family, I guess I should get used to it," the man said quietly. Caroline's heart dropped when she heard him say that. She didn't know who this man was, but no one...no one deserved to feel that way.

"That's not true. I will never leave you," the other Caroline said.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" the man laughed bitterly.

"Yes, but I will come back for you. I promise," the other Caroline said, smiling.

The next thing she knew, Caroline's other twin and the man started kissing each other. Caroline quickly slapped a hand on her eyes, her face turning red. Yes, it was HER, but she still felt embarrassed. She would give them some privacy.

"When will I see you again, Caroline?" the man asked. Oh, so the kiss is over, Caroline thought as she peeled her hand off from her eyes.

"I don't know," Caroline's twin said.

The scene flashed again.

"What about this one?" a woman, who looked like she was a storeowner asked in an annoying, perky voice. She held up a necklace with a bright golden star. Caroline's twin shook her head, obviously not satisfied. Caroline nodded in agreement. How dare that woman suggest such a necklace?

The woman put it back in a box, disappointed. Another customer came in at that moment. The woman excused herself as she rushed to greet her guests.

"Perhaps this one?" the man asked quietly, pointing at a necklace that was in the corner of the box. Both necklaces were in the shape of a key. One had a pair of small wings while the other had two horns. Woah, hold it there, Caroline thought. She leaned in forward and noticed it was the same necklace she was wearing. She looked down at the necklace and noticed she was wearing the one with the angelic wings. What? No, no, no, hers was the one with the devil horns! She had it for all her life! Caroline realized that she was tricked. He gave her the wrong necklace! She swore to herself that she would hurt him when she woke up from this...dream thing.

"The angel and the devil," Caroline's clone whispered.

"Just like us," the man replied, staring into Caroline's eyes. Caroline would be the angel, and he the devil.

"Lovely choice!" the woman interrupted, coming up behind the two. Caroline let out a yelp as she jumped back in surprise. "This necklace means that you hold the key to each others' hearts," the woman continued. Woah there.

The scene flashed again.

This time, they were in a dark forest. The clothes didn't change, though. The other Caroline was wearing what seemed to be an outfit from the 1940s.

It was so quiet. Caroline held her breath as she watched the other Caroline gently put her hand on the man's face, wiping the beads of sweat away. She gasped when the other Caroline closed her eyes slightly and pressed her lips against his.

The man's eyes fluttered open. He said no words. His body seemed lifeless, only his eyes were opened, blinking, staring into Caroline's blue eyes. It reminded her so much of that day… when he lay in the coffin, lifeless but blinking.

The other Caroline carefully took off her necklace and his. She hung the key with the devil horns around her neck. Caroline put her necklace with angel wings tightly in Klaus' fists. Little drops of tears started to fall and slid down her cheeks.

The scene stopped there. Caroline was glad that she had time to think about what just happened. She looked down at the necklace that hung around her neck. So this necklace...was actually not hers? There was just so much to process. Why was she seeing this? Were they her memories? How could she not remember any of this?

The screen in front of her started playing again.

The other Caroline was on the ground, obviously hurt. She was starting to fade away. The man was kneeling next to her, a worried expression on his face. There were two other women standing next to her. Kol's body was on the ground. He wasn't dead, but obviously knocked out. Caroline didn't know why, but as she was watching the scene play in front of her, her heart started crumbling. Why was this so painful to watch? It wasn't like SHE was inside it.

"Goodbye, Caroline," the man whispered. "I will do whatever it takes to find you. Don't worry," he said.

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise. Only one thought was running through her mind at the moment. A teardrop slid down her cheeks as she watched the man in the screen cried. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely. She felt the darkness that surrounded her starting to disappear. She felt the light start to pour into the surrounding.

Caroline opened her eyes. She saw figures looking down at her. Where was she? Who were these people?

"What the hell just happened?" Kol asked, worried.

"She..she just blacked out. I don't know. Should we shake her?" Rebekah asked.

"Is she okay?" another voice asked. Caroline recognized that voice. It was the man's...the one she saw a few seconds ago.

_Klaus._

_Nik._

_Niklaus._

_She remembered._

_Everything._

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end. Thank you once again to everyone. Yes, it's not an ending where I write fluffy things, because I suck at that. I like to end stories with the readers thinking for themselves... :) Follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug and leave a review! It's the last chapter, and I want to know if you guys were either: happy/disappointed/sad/crying, etc. etc. I've grown really attached to this story. Not only did it make me feel really happy, but also worried and sad as well. Anyways...I have more stories coming up and more exciting news! I ain't stopping here!**

**EDIT: I will be making another final chapter, since I have to agree with some of the readers that this was not really a satisfying ending. xD**

**Thank you.**

**xxo **


	32. Bonus: Extra Last Chapter

Caroline sat on the floor, her legs crossed in front of her. She was starting to get impatient with the blindfold that Klaus had made her put. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. After all, she had just returned from a trip. She had been traveling around Europe (Paris, Berlin, London, and Venice to be more exact) with Klaus and his siblings. Caroline loved the moments she spent with Klaus, together, alone. He had kept his promise. He showed her the world, and kept insisting she had more to see. He truly made her feel special.

However, whenever Kol or Rebekah joined, things got a bit out of hand. The two siblings kept whining for Caroline's attention. Kol kept asking Caroline to play with him, while Rebekah asked if she would like to go shopping and steal Klaus's credit card. It were almost as if they were little children.

Now, all Caroline wanted to do was jump into her comfy bed and sleep for days (yes, that was possible), but Klaus got in her way and made her put a blindfold on. She had waited for about 5 minutes, but nothing happened.

Caroline was about to start protesting when she felt her body being lifted up from the ground. Caroline opened her mouth to start screaming when she felt someone stuff a piece of cloth into it, gagging her throat. No sound came out.

"Klaus, this better not be a joke," Caroline tried saying, but she knew the sound came out muffled. "Klaus!" Caroline tried again, but there was no luck.

Caroline secretly swore to herself to never wear a blindfold again. She kept muttering inappropriate words when she realized that she was still being carried. By someone. Or by something? She flailed her arms around wildly, trying to make out what was carrying her.

Caroline felt an arm. It was hard, very muscular. _Klaus? It better be. _Caroline tried to make noises again. The cloth inside her mouth was starting make her feel queasy. _Did the person who stuffed it inside her throat even wash his hands? What if he didn't? What if he touched gross things with it...like the toilet!? _

Caroline let out a muffled cry when the person carrying her started running really quickly. This person...This person was NOT a human. She recognized the vampire speed. She continued to scream, wriggling her body. She slammed her fist against the person in attempt to make him stop. Surprisingly, the person did. Which was not good, since Caroline nearly flew off his arms.

"Shhh, as much as I enjoy being touched, stay quiet. You're going to ruin the surprise," a voice whispered. Caroline's body froze when she recognized the voice. It was definitely not Klaus's. It was Kol. Kol freaking Mikaelson. "You do realize that your arms are free, right?" Kol smirked. Caroline felt the anger rise inside her.

"How dare you? Let me go this instant!" Caroline screeched, but it sounded like a baby making goo-goo sounds. She hoped her face was red enough to let Kol know that she was serious. She did NOT like being carried.

"Fine, fine, I'll let you go, but before I do, let me tell you one thing," Kol said, taking the cloth out of her mouth. Caroline huffed angrily, finally glad that she could breathe normally again.

"What?" Caroline growled. "Oh, and take this stupid thing off my eyes," Caroline demanded.

"Caroline. How many times do I have to remind you that your hands are free?" Kol laughed, taking the blindfold off from her head. "Anyways, back to the story. You should be thanking me right now, because I was not supposed to let you go. I only did that because my arms were getting tired," Kol continued, pretending to flex his arms. Caroline rolled her eyes, knowing very clearly that Kol never really got tired.

"What are we doing here?" Caroline asked, looking around. She noticed that she was in the forest. There were beautiful, white flowers dotting the green grass. Tall, brown, friendly trees waved their leaves at them. Birds were chirping happily, flying between the trees. As much as Caroline wanted to admire the breathtaking scenery, she was too mad and confused to say anything.

"Well...I don't know, actually," Kol said, scratching his head. Caroline spun around to face Kol, shocked.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You freaking brought me here! I for sure know this isn't Mystic Falls," Caroline yelled, looking around to make sure she was right. She was right, nothing here looked familiar. "Heck, where the hell is this place?"

Kol just shrugged, pretending to look not interested in what she was saying, which angered Caroline even more.

"Kol—" Caroline started, but before she could finish her sentence, Kol was gone. She was now talking to the empty woods. "Kol!" Caroline shouted. She spun around, trying to see if he was playing a trick.

Caroline realized that she was actually really alone and Kol indeed had run away. She could hear nothing except for the chirping of birds and occasional tapping sound of hooves.

"Kol, okay, I'm sorry for screaming at you," Caroline lied. Nothing. "Come back, I won't be mad at you," she tried again. She was met by silence, once again.

"He won't be coming back," a smooth voice said from behind Caroline. Klaus? Caroline turned around from her spot to face the voice. Yes, it was the man she loved. Even though she had seen his face every single day and spent almost every minute of her life with him, she couldn't help but gasp whenever she saw him. He meant so much to her life. She loved him.

"Why?" Caroline asked, her voice coming out a whisper. Heck, she didn't care if Kol came back. She just needed to say something.

"Because then I would probably kill him," Klaus replied simply. _Okay, that was not a reply I was expecting. _However, knowing Klaus, he probably would really kill Kol…but why? Klaus seemed to be reading Caroline's thoughts. "I'm just kidding, Caroline," he said.

Caroline nodded, laughing. _Of course_. "So, what is this place?" Caroline asked, indicating the beautiful flowers and trees.

"It's where I used to live when I was young," Klaus said. Caroline's eyes widened in surprise. _So this is Mystic Falls?_ _This is where Klaus was born?_ Caroline had always wanted to visit the place where Klaus was born and lived in. She knew it was Mystic Falls, but never knew where exactly.

"It's beautiful," Caroline said honestly. Klaus nodded, looking at Caroline.

"I bought the property," Klaus continued, surprising Caroline again. Of course, he had a lot of money; he could buy any piece of land he wanted. After all, this place was and is very important to him.

Caroline didn't reply, but instead nodded. What could she say?

"I'm going to move in here. There's a house nearby," Klaus said, breaking the silence.

Caroline's head snapped up. "Is this place far from where I live?" she asked, worried. She didn't like the thought of him living far away. That would make things harder for her.

"Ah, that's the thing, Caroline," Klaus said, confusing Caroline. "Caroline, would you like to move in with me?" he asked. Caroline stared at him, her mouth wide open. Yes, she basically almost lived in his other mansion with his siblings, but this was something different. Klaus took in a deep breath and continued, "Caroline, I don't ever want to lose you again. Every time you disappear, I get scared that you going to be gone forever. I will never let you out of my sight…I will never let you be in danger."

"I-I" Caroline stuttered. She could see the sincerity in his sentence. Was this too good to believe? Caroline still wasn't used to this feeling—the feeling that someone actually genuinely loved her. "I would love to, Klaus," Caroline finished.

"You still have much to see in this world. Asia, South America, Africa… I have so much to show you. The people I've met, the art, the music, the culture," Klaus said. He took Caroline's chin and lifted it slightly so his eyes were looking at hers. "We have a whole eternity, Caroline."

Caroline felt like something was stuck in her throat—nothing came out. Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. She wanted to say it. Should she? _Yes, it's the perfect moment_. She had had found the right person. She truly felt it in her heart.

"I love you, Klaus."

Klaus looked at her in surprise. For decades and centuries, Klaus had lived life without being loved or having anyone to love, except for his siblings. He could see the angel had truly meant it. Could it be real? Could someone as bright, beautiful, and strong as Caroline love a man like him? The answer was yes.

"I love you too, Caroline."

* * *

**A/N: So this was a bit of fluff (both Kol+ Caroline friendship and Klaroline) and a hopefully a satisfying ending. :) I know I hate it as well when writers leave an ending that's not really satisfying xD I felt it was a bit unfair. Thank you for reading, everyone! If even this wasn't a satisfying ending...I wouldn't know how to end it. Really. **

**xxo **


End file.
